Sakura Seasons
by xo-stars-xo
Summary: Shy Sakura is a freshman in Konoha academy. She has no experince in friendship or love so she has no friends and is living on her own. Will she find her true love and make friends? sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, shikaino & more. AU & OOC. SEQUEL UP!
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A/N: Hiyas! I promise I will not let you down in this fanfic. I will try to upadate quickly. There might not be much humour in this depending on what ideas I have. Thank you for choosing to read this and hope ya like it!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 1

The Arrival

She walked normally on the pavements beside the large academy. The chatter of the students began to get louder and louder. She turned to the gate and saw a group of unfamiliar faces, with a banner beside them.

"Freshmen." Sakura Haruno read to herself.

She walked up to the group of teens chatting away like there was no tomorrow. She saw one particular group that stood out the most.

"Shut up loudmouth!" A girl with long blonde hair with a high ponytail shouted. "You already had eight bowls of ramen before coming to the academy. Why would you get damn hungry?"

"Don't' know really." The blonde who was getting scolded said innocently.

There were other people who were in that group. She saw a brown haired girl and she had her hair in two buns. There was another girl with short hair, pearly white eyes and looked shy. She saw a guy with pineapple shaped hair and always putting his hands in his pockets. There was a long brown haired boy, the same eyes as the shy girl. And last but not least, she saw a raven haired boy with a blank look on his face. There seemed to be girls drooling and staring at him from behind.

A blonde woman and a black haired woman walked up to the group of freshmen.

"Alright, settle down everyone." The blonde woman announced.

"When we call out your name please come and get your timetable sheets." The other woman spoke.

Each and every one of the students came up to the teachers one by one. Sakura had found out what the people's names in the group. In Sakura's mind, she saw a list with the description and names of them.

_Blonde girl, high ponytail: Ino Yamanaka_

_Blonde guy: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Brunette, two buns: Tenten_

_Short hair, pearly white eyes, shy: Hinata Hyuuga_

_Guy with pineapple hair: Shikamaru Nara_

_Long brown haired guy, pearly white eyes: Neji Hyuuga_

_Raven haired guy (with a style of chicken ass): Sasuke Uchiha_

Sakura then snapped out of her tiny reverie when her name was being called out. Shw walked up and finally recognised the two women.

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san?"

"Sakura, good to see you again!" The black haired woman said who Shizune was.

"Sakura, come to my office after first period, okay?" The blonde who was Tsunade informed.

Sakura nodded and read her sheet. She went inside the academy to look for her first class. When she entered the classroom, there were names of the students on the desks to tell them where to sit. She pondered for her name tag and found it at the back of the classroom. There was no name tag beside her seat so she sat alone. Then she saw the gang from earlier.

'_So they're my classmates.'_

A few minutes later a silver haired man walked in.

"Alright, settle down class. I am your teacher Kakashi Hatake." He announced.

After the class she dashed to Tsunade's office.

"Take a seat, Sakura." Tsunade insisted.

"What do you want me here for?" Sakura asked, sitting down.

"I signed you up on the kendo club since you seem to be good at it. Do you want to join it or not?"

Sakura's eyes sparkled. She loved doing kendo. That was her favourite thing to do. She nodded her head vigorously which meant that she accepted.

"Okay then, auditions is at lunch. Here is a map to it." Tsunade handed her a piece of paper. She thanked her and skipped out of the office. She looked at her schedule.

"Okay P.E next." She said and with that she headed towards the gym.

Lunch finally came and she followed the map to the kendo club which was just outside the football fields. She entered the hall and was filled with happiness. Kakashi then walked up to her.

"Kakashi-sensei, you teach kendo?"

"I guess I do. Change into your gear over there." He pointed to a door with a sign that had women on it.

A few minutes later she got out and the auditions started. It was her turn first and she faced a blonde opponent.

"Begin!" Kakashi announced. Sakura dodged her enemy's attacks. She had to be careful with her foot work or her attack wouldn't work. She leaned forward and raised her shinai.

"Men!" She shouted as she hit her opponent's head.

"Head strike!" Kakashi announced as he held up the flags.

The battle continued for a few minutes and Sakura won. Thirty minutes passed and Kakashi dismissed them. Sakura came out of the dojo. She fought without breaking a sweat. She then took her bento and ate outside, where she had spotted a cherry blossom tree with a bench she noticed when looking for the kendo club.

The end of the day came and Sakura hadn't made friends yet. Usually she was quiet and never spoke to anyone unless she wanted to. She was poor but Tsunade enrolled her to Konoha Academy where rich, brainy high school students go.

Sakura entered her quiet and lonely house. She took off her shoes and looked at the picture at the hallway. She took it and ran upstairs to her room. She took out her diary from her secret hiding place and ran outside to her beautiful garden. No-one could hear her or se her so it was perfect for her to write a diary. She sat down under the large cherry blossom tree where she would always write on her diary. She scribbled some words as the petals land on her book and through the wind.

'_Okaa-san, Otou-san and Onii-san in heaven,_

_Tsunade-sama has enrolled me to Konoha Academy as you should already know from the past entries. I still have no friends but pray that I will have some soon. I saw a group of people when I entered and they have the same classes as me. I'm sure they won't let me be my friend since I have no idea about friendship and love. I have no experience in it since you have died. Tsunade-same also has joined me into a kendo club and I am having much fun there. I hope I make it so I can try and make new friends when I am there. I have to go now; time is running short I will meet you tomorrow.'_

Sakura stopped and shut the book and gazed at the scene around her. She watched a cherry blossom petal slowly blown on the peaceful pond.

A/N: I hope that wasn't too boring for you. I want at least 50 hits before I update. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or bad grammar. Please tell me if something is wrong with the text. Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Congratulations!

Sakura Petals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A/N: Hi again! I will have quick update but only on December since school is on half term. Plus if you're confused about the kendo stuff look at the information after the chap. Thank you goten22 for my first review. (that made me very happy). Anyways here's the chapter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 2

Congratulations!

The next day came and Sakura walked along the pavement quietly as usual. She then heard a loud voice which seemed very familiar to her. She looked across the street and Naruto came out of his house.

"Hey, you're that girl from my school! You're ummm, wait…" Naruto yelled.

Sakura just stood there waiting for his response.

"Sakura Haruno!" Naruto nodded with pride.

Sakura just kept on walking since she saw Sasuke turn the corner to meet his loud friend.

She got into the Academy and did her normal things. Lunch came and Sakura ran to the dojo to see if she made it. She turned the corner and found Kakashi pinning the results on the notice board. She ran up to it and scanned it carefully.

"Yes, I made!" Sakura cheered as she punched a fist into the air.

"Congratulations Haruno-san. You are somehow talented here. Come here everyday to practice for a tournament next week." Kakashi informed.

"I won't let you down Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura saluted.

"You can get in and change into your dogi. I'll spar with you to see how good you are."

Sakura followed his orders and got changed. As she got out of the changing room, she saw Tenten, Ino, Neji and Shikamaru.

'_What are they doing in here?' _Sakura asked herself in her mind.

Then the rest of the group came in the dojo. They sat on the benches where the audience would usually sit. Kakashi came up to her.

"Don't' mind them; they're just looking for one lesson to see if they want to do keno." He whispered.

Sakura nodded and got into her starting position to spar with Kakashi.

A helper came to both of them and prepared to begin the battle.

"Ayame, are you ready to do it?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm alright." She said kindly and stepped back. "Begin!" The announced, raising the red flag up.

Sakura started to attack. Kakashi blocked them perfectly and she hit. He raised his Shinai and tried to attack the body. Sakura dodged as fast as she could so she could just attack on the head. She raised her Shinai.

"Men!" She shouted.

Unfortunately she hit with one hand making the attack light. They started again with their positions from earlier on. Ayame called out again and they started to duel once more. They did numerous attacks but Sakura still didn't break a sweat. She saw an open spot and she raised her Shinai for another attack.

"Dou!" She shouted once more, hitting the body.

"Body strike!" Ayame announced.

Another few minutes passed and Sakura won again. Kakashi took off his head gear and congratulated her.

"Sakura you rock!" Naruto screamed from the benches.

Kakashi told Sakura to take a break for the rest of the lesson and come back after school. She changed back into her school uniform and went out to get lunch. She couldn't wait until her first practice in kendo.

She got her bento again and sat under the cherry blossom tree. She gazed at the wonderful setting. It reminded her of that day.

**.::Flashback::.**

_Six year-old Sakura came downstairs to learn how to do kendo again, in the small hall they had. She got her dogi on and grabbed her Shinai. She practiced her swings and her footwork. Her brother popped out from the door._

"_Practicing again?" He asked._

"_Nee, Onii-san, how do I attack?" Sakura pleaded._

"_Let me see how you swing you Shinai first." He smiled gently._

_She nodded and started to swing it, going back and forth. A cherry blossom petal then came into the area, causing her to stop. She dropped her Shinai and ran to the door, leading to the garden. She opened the door wider to let the spring breeze flow in her hair. More petals arrived and danced in the air. She ran outside to see the large cherry blossom tree. She danced around it with glee._

**.::End of flashback::.**

She snapped out of her memory and stared for a few minutes into space. She then crabbed her chopsticks to begin to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" And with that she began eating.

At the end of school, Sakura skipped on the path to the dojo. She felt so excited and happy to be practising in a real dojo. She opened the door and looked around to see the natural members and the gang again. She changed again and came out to practise her swings. She overheard the conversation Naruto and Hinata were having.

"Wow, Sakura's really good at this. And- wait, where did teme go?" Naruto said looking around.

"H-he made it i-into the soccer team s-so he went to p-practice." Hinata stuttered.

"Teme is always like that. Hey Ino, I think I want to join the kendo club!"

"If you're good, you can join!" Ino screamed back.

Naruto got up and went to Kakashi.

"Nee, Kakashi-sensei, can I join?"

"Hmmmm… We do need more boys in the club so you can practice today Uzumaki-san." Kakashi replied.

Naruto cheered and jumped into the girls changing room. Sakura stopped and noticed this. She went in and saw Naruto already trying on the gear.

"Sakura-chan, what is the gear so tight?" Naruto asked.

"Ummm, Uzumaki-san, you're in the girls changing room." Sakura pointed as she took out the sign.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Naruto quickly got out of the gear and dashed into the boys changing room.

"Ha ha! I got that in my phone Naruto!" Ino yelled.

The blondes started quarrelling again. Sakura decided to go home since she had more homework that day.

Later, Sakura entered her house and did her normal routine. She dashed outside, scribbling in her diary again.

'_Okaa-san, Otou-san and Onii-san in heaven,_

_I have now started to do practice in kendo and I am having so much fun. The group from yesterday came to check out the kendo club and they joined. It looks like one of them seems like he wants to be my friend. Shall I accept this offer? I guess it will be one step on friendship._

_I will try my best to make new friends and maybe find my true love. I will also try to make it to the nationals in kendo. Kakashi-sansei says I'm very talented in it. I have to do my homework now since I have come home late. I am still excited from today's events. Please cheer me on to do my best.'_

She ended the entry and gazed on the sky. She got up and walked inside.

Later, she stretched her hands, leaning back on her chair.

"I'm done!" Sakura sighed.

She stared at her shinai at the end of the desk. A few minutes passed and she got up. She took her shinai and decided to train. She ran downstairs and opened a door which led downstairs. She climbed down the stairs and opened a cupboard filled with kendo gear. She wore her dogi and started to practice her swings.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Sorry if that chapter was boring. Please tell me if I had any spelling mistakes or any grammar mistakes (I don't check it because I cannot be bothered to). Tell me if there's anything wrong in the text. Reviews are much appreciated.

**Kendo**

DEFINITIONS

Dogi- Kendo uniform (you know, what they wear at a tournament).

Shinai- A sword and I think its made out of bamboo. It is used to attack on head, body and hands.

Men- Something you say when you strike your opponent on the head.

Dou- Something you say when you strike your opponent on the body (as in the chest).

Kote- Something you say when you strike your opponent on the hands.

Spar- Duel, fight.

(A/N: Please tell me if I missed a word out. All definitions are by me. Review if you want to know how kendo works and I might tell you in one of the chapters.)


	3. Intense Training

Sakura Petals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A/N: I am updating really quickly! I just update the fanfic and then type down another chapter and then I'm done with it on the same day! I might upload two chapters in one day. Maybe if I'm in the mood.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 3

Intense Training

Sakura came in the dojo the next day, after school. Kakashi was there early unlike first period where he was always late.

"Sakura, I signed up for a tournament for a girl's kendo team. We need five players and you're in it. The tournament's next week so you have to practice hard." He informed.

Sakura nodded and got changed. The training became stricter and it became a bit hard for her. She practised her swings and her footwork. She even sparred once. Sakura sat in the corner and took off her head gear. Her rosy shoulder length hair spread across her face. Kakashi dismissed them. Sakura got changed once more and headed outside. It was sunset already but she didn't usually come home that late.

She walked outside the gates. She then felt a presence that someone was behind her. She didn't look back but she knew it was just Sasuke, coming home from sccer practice.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

'**Wow, she's not a fangirl of yours. She doesn't squeal, scream, shout or panic when she's around you.'**

'_Anyway, why she heading towards my house. Maybe she is a fangirl and she doesn't even turn around to see who's walking behind her.'_

'**Maybe her house is this way too.'**

'_Plus, why is she going home this late?'_

'**I heard that she made it into the kendo club and Naruto called because the girls were having a tournament. Why can't you give her a chance to be your friend? She looks nice plus Naruto looks like he wants her to be his friend. This is a good opportunity!'**

'_Whatever.'_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sakura then headed towards her house and unlocked the door. She did her normal routine as usual again. She sat under the cherry blossom tree and scribbled the words down.

'_Okaa-san, Otou-san and Onii-san in heaven,_

_We're having a girls' tournament next week so I have been given more training than usual. I still feel happy though. I'm making friends with Naruto and Hinata. I just hope the rest of them can accept me. Time running short again so I must go.'_

She stopped writing and closed the diary. She ran upstairs to do her homework and then train again. She really wanted to win the tournament and make it to the nationals.

The next day came and the sky became murky. Sakura brought her umbrella just encase it would rain. She met Naruto again and it seemed like they were friends.

The school ended again. Sakura ran to the dojo for more training. She got changed into her dogi and came out as fast as she could to get the training done and over with. She practised on her swings again and it suddenly began to rain. Sakura gazed out of the window. She loved the rain but she didn't know why. She practised happily as the rain patted on the transparent window. Training ended early since they did very well. Sakura got changed and took out her umbrella. She knew it would be in good use.

She walked out of the gates and Sasuke ran past her. He didn't have an umbrella so he was rushing.

"Do you want to share my umbrella?" Sakura called before he went away.

He just ignored her and kept on running. Sakura was always used to this kind of stuff since not a lot of people liked her. She just carried on walking as if nothing happened at all.

She entered the house and did her normal routine. Since it was raining, she couldn't go outside. She went to door inside her room and stepped in the dark small room. She lit up a few candles to get some light. The room illuminated with the candlelight. She sat, leaning on the wall beside a stand of a picture that had their family picture. Sakura started to scribble down some words.

'_I met Uchiha Sasuke after school. It was raining so I tried lending my umbrella but he just ignored me. I am sick and tired of being unloved and ignored by people. I will still try my best to make new friends unlike last time. Once my birthday will pass, I will try to get a job do Tsunade-sama doesn't need to pay for my bills. I will try my very best in doing these things. Please cheer me on.'_

Sakura then stood up and opened the curtains and window. The wind blew bringing a bit of rain inside. She shut the window but at least the message was sent. She took her diary and blew out the candles. She did her normal things after that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but that was all I could think of. Reviews are much appreciated. Merry Christmas everyone!


	4. Tournament

Sakura Petals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A/N: I want to finish this fanfic and then carry on with my other fanfic. It sounds easier to me since I'm busy. Enjoy the chapter!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 4

Tournament

A week passed and it was finally the day of the tournament. Sakura warmed up in the changing room by practising her swings. Kakashi peered through the door.

"Are you girls ready?" He asked.

Everyone nodded and followed their teacher to the stadium. Sakura's place was the first bout so she had to wait until her turn. She watched her team mates as they tries their very best to win. So far it was a draw. If Sakura won her team would win the tournament, making them a step closer to the nationals.

Sakura took a deep breath before she was going to spar. She saw Naruto and the rest of the gang, sitting in the audience. Sakura got out and took her starting position.

"Good luck Sakura!" Naruto yelled from the crowds.

"Why am I here again?" Sasuke moaned.

"Because I dragged you here." Naruto said simply.

"Why?"

"I wanted to see Sakura's tournament."

"I heard she was really good at kendo." Neji commented.

"I overheard Kakashi-sensei saying that she was on of the best students he's ever had." Tenten added.

"Well let's see if that's true." Sasuke said, interested.

The referee came up and looked at the players.

"The White team: Haruno Sakura. The Green team: Koyuki Hanako." The referee announced.

(A/N: FWI Sakura's team is the white team. I will tell you about this tuff at the end of the chapter.)

"Begin!" And with that Hanako started to attack. Sakura blocked her attacks and tried attacking aswell. Hanako dodged and blocked her attacks carefully.

'_She's good. Well I'm just warming up with you.' _Sakura thought to herself.

They both still attempted to hit each other, shouting. Hanako had stepped her foot out of the line.

"Out of bounds. Restart!" The referee announced.

They both got back to their starting positions and prepared for the duel to begin again.

"Begin!" The referee called out again. They both started to strike faster with booming voices. Sakura saw the weakness of her attacks. She found an open space and raised her shinai, dodging Hanako's attacks.

"Kote!" Sakura shouted. But the attack didn't work since she just hit her without getting the stance right. They still continued the fight. Hanako hit Sakura on the body but the attack was too light. They started all over again with their starting positions.

"Begin!" They hit each other once more, blocking and dodging the attacks.

"Kote! Men! Dou! Dou!" Hanako was hitting a lot more than usual and she was attacking much faster. Sakura fought with a new level of skill and she saw an open spot. She raised her shinai the final time.

"Men!" She screamed as she hit Hanako's head, passing her.

"Head strike!" The referee called. They won the tournament. Naruto screamed his head off and the others cheered.

Sakura felt happy. She had never had that feeling in years. She squealed in joy and jumped up and down.

Later on, they went to Naruto's favourite ramen restaurant. They celebrated there and it seemed like they wanted to be Sakura's friend.

"You are so damn good!" Ino complimented. "I didn't know you were that good!"

"I didn't know either." Sakura said, trying to join in.

"Do you wanna be our friend?" Tenten asked eagerly. Sakura was longing for those words. She tried to be calm and answer normally.

"Sure!" Sakura smiled sweetly.

The celebrations carried on for the rest of the day. Sakura got home at sunset. She did her normal routine once again.

She sat under the cherry blossom tree and wrote down the events that had just happened.

'_Okaa-san, Otou-san and Onii-san in heaven,_

_We won the tournament which means we will be getting closer to going to the nationals! Also I have made friends with Naruto's group. I haven't felt this happy in years. It's also nearly my birthday too. I can't wait to see what good things are happening in the future.'_

Sakura stopped writing and waited for the wind to drift some petals away. She than stood up and skipped inside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. That was all I could think of. Reviews are much appreciated. Merry Christmas!


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura Petals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A/N: There will definitely be OOC in this chapter. If there wouldn't be any OOC then the fanfic wouldn't work. Enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 5

She walked in the school gates, wondering what would happen next when she has friends. She stopped and thought about what would happen.

'_What if…'_

Sakura imagined in her mind, the gang looking posh and talking like it.

'_No. But what if…'_

She imagined them in 'gangster' look and them doing stupid raps.

'_Never. What if…'_

She imagined them all with smiley faces and talking joyfully all the time.

'_Too creepy…'_

She snapped out of her reverie once more and found Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Ino at the other side of the street.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

They crossed the street and greeted each other. They started to walk and talk to each other.

'_So far so good.'_

They went to class normally aswell with Kakashi late as usual. P.E started to get even weirder every time she was there.

"Okay my youthful students! Do 20 laps around the track!"

And what would make it even worse; the teacher would have a strange look-alike with them.

"Ah, it feels great to be youthful!"

And what med Sakura feel even more stranger, Rock Lee, the look-alike, would start hitting on her at some times which made her uncomfortable.

It was lunch already and Sakura was relived to get out of that class. She ran to the dojo but it there wasn't any practice. She took her bento but decided to go and eat near the football fields. She found another cherry blossom tree so she sat on the grass and started eating. She looked up and saw that the soccer team were having their practice.

She searched for a raven haired boy who was kicking a ball freely into space. Sasuke spotted her. Sakura didn't know what to do. She waved uneasily like a robot and tried to smile. But he wasn't looking so Sakura sighed once more. A few minutes later, Sasuke came up to her panting.

"What pant are you pant doing here?" He asked in between panting.

"I found a cherry blossom tree so I decided to sit her." Sakura mumbled still eating something.

"Well I suggest you sit somewhere else because Lee would be coming here. He's a bench warmer and he usually comes after practice."

Sakura nodded and packed away. She did **not **like Lee. Sasuke grinned and pulled her arm. He led her to a glade which had a lot of cherry blossoms. Sakura's eyes widened and awed the beautiful scenery. She sat under a random cherry blossom tree and closed her eyes. She felt Sasuke sitting next to her.

'_I didn't know he could be that nice.'_

The wind blew past the couple and the petals danced gently in the wind.

Lunch passed and the school day ended so Sakura rushed to the dojo. She saw Kakashi on the phone talking about a two new students that were coming to the school soon. Kakashi hung up and saw Sakura just standing there.

"Did you just hear all of that?" He asked in a queer voice.

Sakura nodded.

"We're going to be having new members joining the kendo club and they seem to be very talented in it just like you. They're going to be in the same class as you so Tsunade-sama has decided for you to show them around school and the kendo club. Would like to do it?"

Sakura just nodded again. She went into the changing room again. She came out and saw that Ino and Naruto had just come.

"Konichiwa, Sakura!" Naruto shouted from the door. She waved weakly and walked over to them.

"We can go home early for practice since you won the tournament last weekend. Do you want to go somewhere tonight?" Ino asked.

Sakura shook her head. She didn't feel like skipping practice so she stayed for half an hour and then left.

She passed by the football fields and saw the soccer team practising again. She sat on the stands where usually the audience would sit. She sat there watching for a few minutes and then got her notebook out. The practice ended and a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see Sasuke with his kit.

"Do you want to go now?" He asked.

Sakura nodded and packed up her things. They had made an agreement to walk home together for some strange reason.

**A few hours earlier**

_Sakura still closed her eyes and felt someone nudging her._

"_Hey, are you awake?" Sasuke asked beside her._

_She opened her eyes and started to eat again. A few minutes passed and they dealt with the awkward silence._

"_Do want to go home together?" Sasuke suddenly asked, breaking the silence._

_Sakura looked up and thought about the sudden question._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I want to know more about you since you're not a fangirl of mine."_

_Sakura was still confused but accepted._

'_Our houses are next to each other anyway. That must be the reason.' Sakura thought carelessly._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They silently walked along the pavement, waiting who was going to talk first. They finally had a conversation going about three quarters away from their house. Sakura unlocked the door of her house and entered. She did her normal routine and started scribbling words in her diary.

'_Okaa-san, Otou-san and Onii-san in heaven,_

_Sasuke wanted to walk home with me today and the rest of the school days. He had a strange reason but I just accepted anyway. I can already hear the faint voice of Onii-san saying that he might be the one. I shall find out on the upcoming spring dance in three weeks time. I have already signed up early to decorate. I don't think I shall find a date for it._

_In kendo Kakashi-sensei tells me that there will be two new members joining soon. They are also transferring in the Academy aswell. One of them is a girl and the other is a boy. He hasn't told me their names but I shall be very excited to make new friends with them. I am also trying to play the guitar, flute and violin. I want to try it since it looks fun. Send me your wishes for the future that I am trying to make. I have a feeling that this will be the best school life I have ever got in my life.'_

Sakura stopped and waited for the wind to drift away some petals. She then stood up and decided to practice again.

The next day came and seemed really ordinary to her. She was really excited that she could learn all of the instruments. Her plan so far was falling into place.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Nothing much to say really but except for Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I will try to update more than once a day. I have ideas overflowing in my head. Reviews are much appreciated.


	6. The Spring Dance

Sakura Petals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A/N: Thank you for my readers that have read a long way in my fanfic. But it's still not the end yet. I guess this fanfic is long. Heck I might even throw in a sequel. Hope ya like this chap!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 6

The Spring Dance

Weeks passed and it was only a few days until the spring dance. Sakura was even more excited that the event was near. For some reason, she was the only person helping out (lazy students). That meant she couldn't get a date for it but she seemed happy about it.

Three days before the spring dance, Sakura sat under the cherry blossom tree at lunch. There wasn't any practice plus she already ate her lunch. She looked in her list if everything was all set for the dance.

She went to the hall where it would be held and rummaged through the boxes that were laid out next to the wall. She started to put up the decorations and soon she began to get a bit tired. She looked at her watch and it was ten minutes until the next period.

After school, Ino came in late into the dojo, apologising. Sakura remembered what Ino said.

**Earlier today**

"_Ino, can you help me out with the spring dance decorations?" Sakura asked eagerly._

"_Sorry, I have a date with Shika-kun so I can't help you."_

_Sakura looked down in dismal. She was the last person she could ask but everyone had dates (well, except for Sasuke but he's still going there.)_

**End of mini flashback.**

Sakura swung her shinai up and down. Stepping forwards and backwards.

'_It's okay if no-one helps me. I can do it by myself.'_

'**Or you can't'**

'_Ummm, who are you?'_

'**Your inner, you should know by now.'**

'_Hmmmm…'_

'**Wait, don't go in a flashback!'**

Sakura stopped. It was already time to go home. She got changed again and set off at the school gates, where Sasuke was leaning on it.

The next day Sakura got even more busy.

"Just two more days." She told herself while waiting for someone to pick up the phone on the other line.

The day after that, Sakura was so busy that she could barely talk to anyone. She finally finished all the things at lunch. She walked along the sidelines of the football field, walking wearily.

"Tomorrow." She said to herself again. She sat under the cherry blossom tree and read a book. A shadow loomed over her again but this time she didn't look up, but she knew who it was. Sasuke sat down beside her. Sakura closed the book and waited for Sasuke to say what he wanted to say.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"What, what?" Sasuke replied.

"What do you mean?"

"You said what so I'm just asking."

"Hmmmm…" Sakura drooped her head down. She was exhausted from those days doing the decorations alone.

The next day passed, and now it was Saturday, the day of the dance. Someone knocked on Sakura's door. She ran downstairs to find Sasuke at the door. She looked at him with a puzzled look.

(A/N: Nyah, sorry for the really quick time skips but I really have to do it.)

At six o'clock at night, people gathered at Konoha Academy's great hall. The music was so boisterous that you could hardly hear yourself. The gang stood there, with hands on ears.

"Sakura, could you turn down the music?" Naruto said normally.

"What?" Sakura yelled.

"I said, could you turn down the music?" He said, louder.

"What?"

"I said, could you turn down the music?" He yelled.

"What?!"

"I SAID, TO TURN DOWN THE MUSIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

The good news was that the music was turned down. The bad news was that someone asked the DJ to turn down the music earlier so everyone heard Naruto yell. Everyone put their set of eyes on him. Naruto kept going like nothing had happened at all.

Sakura looked around her. Everything was going according to plan. She then saw Sasuke walk out of the boy's room. Everything seemed fine aswell so she stepped outside to the roof, above the hall. There was a bench beside the wire fence. She sat on it and felt the wind in her hair.

She suddenly heard the door creak open. She spun around to see Sasuke standing there, stuffing his hands in his pockets. She turned around again. He sat beside her, staring at her. This was an awkward moment for Sakura since she didn't know what to do.

'_What should I do, what should I do, what should I do?!"_

'**Calm down or he can hear your heartbeat.'**

'_Maybe I should wait until he does something.'_

'**Or what if he likes you.'**

'_What?'_

'**I mean you know he's only been acting nice when he's around you. It's totally obvious that he likes you! Naruto even gets it and do you want to be dumber than him?'**

'_No.'_

They both sat there, bearing with the silence. Sasuke then stood up and walked behind her. Sakura widened her eyes at what he had just done.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Was that a cliffy? I don't really know. Anyways that cliffy will soon end because I update fast. I will guarantee that the next chapter will be long. I skipped the holiday parts and started with a new trimester. The new kendo members will be there aswell. Plus guess who is the boy character (he's only in the Naruto Shippuuden series. Damn the whole series is good! I can't wait for the next episodes to come out! Sorry, my tomboy/anime side is coming out.). I made up the girl character so you won't know her yet. I watched way too much Bamboo Blade (the anime which I got inspiration from) plus other animes. I am just a total fan. Reviews are much appreciated! And Merry Christmas! (Again. I just love saying that to everyone.)


	7. New Arrivals

Sakura Petals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A/N: Am I going too fast? Or am I updating too fast. We'll have a deal after this chapter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 7

New Arrivals

Sakura got ready to set off for school. It was a new trimester and she was excited to see the new members. She dashed off to school, smiling eagerly to herself. By the time she got there, the Academy was empty and silent. Sakura glanced at her watch.

"Too early…"

She decided to go to the dojo for an early and quick practice. She entered the dojo and saw Kakashi putting a box down on a small pile of other boxes.

"Ah, Sakura, you're early." He said turning his head.

"Are the new members here yet?" Sakura asked quickly.

"Eager to know I see. They're just in Tsunade-sama's office, getting their schedule. I suppose they would like a quick tour around school before it starts."

"I'll just go and see them." She said, bowing down and leaving. She walked slowly to the office, still trying to grasp the memory of what happened at the dance, weeks ago. Sakura stopped walking and shook her head. She ran once more toward the office.

She knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer. Shizune popped her head out of the door.

"Ah, Sakura, we just needed you right now!" Shizune smiled. She let her in to talk to Tsunade.

Sakura entered the room with two unfamiliar faces and the headmistress.

"This Haruno Sakura, she will be showing you around the Academy and the kendo club. Sakura this is Mikatsuki Sayaka and Sai." Tsunade introduced. (A/N: Remember that I made up the girl. I watched way too much Bamboo Blade…)

Sakura smiled weakly and waved her hand. "Nice to meet you." Sakura said like a robot. She was so excited that she couldn't greet properly. She led them outside and showed them around for a bit.

"Can I see your timetable sheet?" Sakura asked.

They both handed in their sheets and Sakura scanned them.

"Holy shit, Sakura, they got the same class as us!" Ino screamed from a very shocked Sakura.

"I-i-ino, don't do that again please." Sakura pleaded quietly.

"Gome." Ino said rubbing the back of her head.

Sakura led them into class and surprisingly they saw Kakashi there, and class didn't even start yet. Naruto came in the door, pointing at his sensei so suddenly.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is a miracle! This is the first time you came into class without first period starting yet!" Naruto yelled.

A bell then rang signalling for it's-first-period-so get-your-ass-into-class. Sakura then took her seat and saw an empty table beside her which was near the window.

"Alright everyone, we have two new students in class so please make them feel welcome." Kakashi spoke as he signalled the two teens to come. He wrote their names on the board and announced again, "Mikatsuki Sayaka and Sai."

They bowed respectfully to the class and greeted them.

"You can both sit on the desk next to Haruno Sakura over there." Kakashi ordered, pointing at the empty desk.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

(A/N: Okay, I am just going to skip the rest of the periods until lunch. This is the seating arrangements in the class: - )

**BACK OF THE CLASS**

No-one sits here - Sasuke & Sakura - Sai & Sayaka

Ino & Tenten - Occupied - Occupied

Naruto & Hinata - Sikamaru & Neji - occupied

Occupied - Occupied - Occupied

**DOOR**

**FRONT OF THE CLASS**

(Note: The desks contains two seats and they are formed three in each row.)

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

At lunch, Sakura showed Sayaka and Sai the kendo club, in the dojo. They slipped into their dogi and got ready to spar.

"Sakura, spar with Sayaka. I want to see how good she is." Kakashi told Sakura.

She nodded and walked up to her. They stood in their starting positions and held out their shinai.

"Begin!" Kakashi announced.

Sakura started to -attack her and she blocked them perfectly and accurately.

'_She's fast. I can't keep up with her!' _Sakura thought.

Sayaka raised her shinai and found an open spot.

"Men!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes passed and Sakura took off her head gear and reported Sayaka's skill. Sakura wore this face: 0.o

"She is…" She paused.

"AMAZING!!!!" Sakura yelled with joy.

"She beat you in less than three minutes. She's faster than you. Too bad I can't keep her for any tournaments."

Sakura wore a confused face.

"I'll tell you later. But first, rest for a bit so you can spar with Sai next."

Sakura nodded and took out her water bottle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura sat next to her sensei after their match. She wore the same face again.

"…"

"That's the same time as Sayaka. I can't keep him either."

"Tell me why." Sakura demanded, taking off her head gear.

"Well they won the nationals about nearly all the years they've lived."

"EH?!"

"On the last nationals they won they declared that they wouldn't enter the nationals anymore so they would let other people have a chance to win. Although they still go to kendo clubs but right now they're in this one."

"Sounds fair."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura walked to the dojo at the end of school. She peeked through the door and saw no-one. As usual. She got changed again and saw Sayaka coming in.

"Konichiwa, Haruno-san!" Sayaka chirped.

'_She seems to be in a good mood today.'_

Kendo practice was normal except for the two professionals. She told Sasuke about too but he barely spoke. Sakura had suspicions to him. She entered her house and did her normal routine. She scribbled the words that were in her mind.

'_Okaa-san, Otou-san and Onii-san in heaven,_

_The new members in the kendo club are amazing plus they have the same classes as me. The girls Mikatsuki Sayaka and the boy is Sai. Maybe if I had the courage, I would ask Sayaka to be my friend. I told Sasuke about them and he barely talked.'_

Sakura stopped. She had just remembered something from the spring dance. The thing that he did to her. No other boy had done it to her except for her father and brother.

_**.::Flashback::.**_

'_Sakura widened her eyes as Sasuke wrapped his arms round her body._

"_Damn what should I do?! Okaa-san, please forgive me for that word but it is necessary.'_

'_**Calm down, just calm down.'**_

'_How can I calm down? If I were any calmer I'd be dead by now!'_

'_**-Insert Sakura's inner running manically in circles-'**_

_Sakura breathed heavily and then fainted._

_**.::End::.**_

-Insert Sakura's face looking like this: 0.o –

She could still remember how she got back at home plus when Sasuke got her into bed she heard some words but her mind was still blurry so she couldn't remember what he said. She closed her diary and got back inside for training.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was the next day and Sakura sat in her seat, slumping her head on her desk.

'**Sakura, get a hold of yourself! Your lazy side is leaking out!'**

Sakura tilted her head towards Sayaka's table. Sakura stared at both of them for a little while.

'_Hey, don't they look like a cute couple.'_

'**Not again. Look you already got Ino and Shikamaru together. Plus a bit of Naruto and Hinata. You can't just get a mission to get those together if they look cute.'**

'_Fine, I'll just leave both of them to get to know each other.'_

'**Oh yeah, didn't you just tell Tenten that you would sort her and Neji. You dragged Ino into the mess aswell.'**

'_Oh yeah speaking about that, I wrote down the plan in my notebook.'_

'**-Insert inner with sweat drop- …'**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At lunch Sakura walked up to Ino.

"So are you ready for Tenten and Neji to get together?" Sakura asked evilly.

"Whatever you say!" Ino saluted with delight. She also wanted them to be together aswell.

"Right let's meet up at my house tomorrow. We'll get ready for the plan there." Sakura commanded.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Okay so I admit, that chapter wasn't really long. Oh plus, the deal is if I put up a short chapter, I will update fast. And if I have a long chapter, I will update for a long time unless I'm in the mood to give a long chapter and quick update. My tooth just fell out and now I have to focus on getting the other one out. When I smile, I look like a six year-old again. And we're always taking tons of pictures on Christmas! Oh well. Reviews are much appreciated and have a merry Christmas!


	8. Sakura, Sasuke Get Together

Sakura Petals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A/N: I'm updating too fast... Plus I'm skipping tons of stuff just to get to the sasusaku parts. I like it this way so I'll just keep going.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 8

Sakura, Sasuke get together

It had already been two weeks since Sakura and Ino got Tenten and Neji together. They also got Naruto and Hinata together aswell. Ino stretched her arms.

"It's been a busy week. Now it's time for you and Sasuke to get together!" Ino called out at her phone.

"What?! Why me and him?" Sakura yelled at her phone.

"Because both of you look like a cute couple. Anyway, you two are used to each other. Plus I know you like him."

"…" Sakura blushed secretly on the other line.

"So what are you waiting for? This is just a thank you present from getting the gang together. Plus Tenten and I already sorted this out when we're all going to the mall in a few hours." Ino included.

"Well, it's not a secret anymore since you told me."

"Yeah but you have no idea what we're going to do."

"…"

"Anyway, see you later!"

"Ino wait-" But before she could say anything, Ino had hung up. Sakura lay on her bed.

'_What should I do? Ino already found out.'_

'**Oh hey, I just remembered the thing that Sasuke said when you fainted.'**

'_What?'_

A few seconds passed and you could already hear Sakura screaming all the way from her house.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura fiddled with her fingers as she waited for the rest of the gang to show up.

'_Are you sure he said that?'_

'**Positive.'**

'_Are you sure you're wrong?'_

'**Negative.'**

She then saw Ino and Shikamaru from a short distance.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino squealed when she hugged.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"You have no idea what we're going to do to you." Ino whispered evilly in her ear.

"Konichiwa Sakura!" Tenten chirped at the frozen Sakura. "What happened to her?"

"Nothing much." Shikamaru explained with two words.

They waited for everyone to gather and start the shopping spree.

"Tell me why I'm here again?" Naruto moaned rubbing his eyes. "Plus why does it have to be so early?"

"Reasons." Tenten told him. Tenten then winked at Ino to start the plan.

"Sakura, can you get my phone in my house I left it there." Ino said, trying to make an excuse.

Sakura made a confused face.

'_Is this part of her plan for me and Sasuke to get together?'_

'**Just play along for a while.'**

Sakura strangely nodded so Ino gave her the keys to her house. Sakura exited the mall, being eyed my Ino and Tenten.

"Okay, here's the plan, tomorrow is Sakura's birthday and we need to plan a birthday surprise for her!" Ino said seriously.

"So, what's the point here?" Naruto asked carefree.

"Don't say so what!" Ino screeched while hitting Naruto's head really hard.

It took them a long time for them to disperse and get a present before Sakura would come back. But everyone agreed that they would do it.

**-CAMERA POINTING TO SASUKE-**

Sasuke walked around the mall for two times and he still couldn't find a store with something good for Sakura.

While going around the mall for the third time, something caught his eye. It was a tiny corner shop that had tons of accessories for girls. He entered the empty store and found that there weren't that much people. He browsed around on the shelves. He found this golden charm bracelet with sakura flowers and petals for the charms. A woman came up to her.

"Is that for someone special?" She asked grinning at him.

Sasuke looked behind him and found a woman looking as if he wanted to buy it.

"You can ask if you want to write a message on the bracelet if you wan." She smiled eagerly. (A/N: Don't worry about her; she's married so there's no problem about your second thoughts.)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Everyone then met up at the same place, twenty minutes later. Sakura came back with Ino's phone and keys in one hand. As soon as she got there, she pulled the opposite way, being told that they should go home.

Sakura then arrived at her house minutes later. She went to practice kendo again. As she was putting on her dogi she remembered something.

"Hah, it's my birthday tomorrow." She said to herself strangely.

'**No wonder they made up an excuse for you to go away for a while…'**

She shrugged off those thoughts and finished changing. After that she went outside with her diary and sat under the cherry blossom tree.

'_Okaa-san, Otou-san and Onii-san in heaven,_

_Tomorrow is my birthday and my friends are acting very strange lately. They must be preparing for a surprise party so I'll try and act surprised. I will also try and find a new job. Maybe I can ask Sayaka, she already has a part-time job. Serving at a cute bakery would be no problem at all!_

_Please send me your wishes and pray that I will have a good day tomorrow.'_

Sakura waited for another batch of petals to be blown by the wind. She then got up and made her way inside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day finally arrived and Sakura quickly rose out of her bed. She ate breakfast, took a shower and got changed. The door bell rang after she had just done those things.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Ino chirped as she stepped in the house.

Tenten and Hinata were behind her and they looked as if they were trying to hide something but they did a very bad job at it.

"Say, how about going to the park with Hinata-chan! You two haven't been talking o each other in a while! See you!" Ino said quickly, pushing Sakura outside and letting Tenten in.

"But we-"Ino closed the door before she could say anymore.

"Just talked on the phone last night…" Sakura finished slowly.

There was no point in banging on the door shouting for the damn house keys so they just walked to the park anyways.

Ino quickly grabbed her cell phone and dialled some numbers.

"Okay, Sakura's out of her house so you can all come in now." Ino called out.

She then hung up and waited for a few seconds until the doorbell rang. The boys appeared at the door, from Sasuke's house.

"So, how was your stay?" Tenten asked eagerly.

The bys said nothing and just shuffled around the hallway. They then got ready for the decorations and the food.

Meanwhile in the park Sakura walked along normally on the path while Hinata kept blushing constantly and sweating quite a lot.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"N-n-no, nothing at all!" Hinata lied as she waved her hand up and down.

'**She's bad at lying. But she has a good personality. It too obvious though.'**

'_It was already dead obvious when she kept on babbling about my birthday on our way here.'_

At least Hinata could hold her off until the preparations were done.

Back at Sakura's house, an hour later, Ino sighed from all the work she had just done.

"Good, we're now all done. That was dead easy." Ino said in a calm and relaxed voice.

"For you anyway, you're the only one who barely done the work around here. You've just yelled and shouted at us to hurry up and we're not working our asses off." Tenten said wearily.

"Now all we have to do is wait until they get back." Neji said, slumping on the sofa.

Sasuke walked upstairs and looked around the hallway. He opened a random door and it just so happened to be Sakura's room. He just walked in anyway and pondered around the room.

'_Her room is so plain.'_

'**I'll say. Everything is ordinary! Why does she even go to a rich high school anyway?'**

Sasuke sat on her bed, pulling out a wrapped box from his pocket. He hid it under her pillow so that the present would just be a surprise. He stood up and headed towards the door. He took one more glance before leaving.

'**Tell me again why she comes at our high school.'**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Get ready; Hinata says they're almost here!" Ino announced after she hung up on her cell phone.

They switched off the lights and got into their hiding positions. A few minutes later they heard the door bell.

"Whoops, I forgot to give them the house key." Ino cringed as she had remembered.

"Wait, I got the spare keys in my bag." They heard Sakura say at the other side of the door.

They heard the key unlock and the door knob motioning. It finally opened widely. Sakura turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!!!!" They screamed as they jumped out of their hiding places.

Sakura tried to make an OMFG-look. She failed to do it so the rest of the gang stared at Hinata suspiciously.

A few minutes later, they got settled in and they started to play games and did everything normally. They played spin the bottle and it got interesting.

They stared the top of the bottle, spinning wildly at everyone. It eventually stopped on Naruto.

"Naruto truth or dare?" They asked evilly with red eyes.

Naruto froze in fear. Sasuke had just done a really good dare that even embarrassed him. He wanted to show them that he could take on a challenge like that so he said dare. Of course it was pretty obvious what they were going to say.

"We dare you to give up ramen for a month." Ino said simply.

"What?! Can't you give me less amount of time to give up on it! I can't survive without ramen _that_ long!" Naruto begged on his knees.

"Okay fine, a week, but you have to at least get used to something by then." Sakura made an exception.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, you're a lifesaver." Naruto thanked, he was now lying on the floor.

"Well do you want to try beef jerky now? That might be the food that you could get used to." Tenten suggested.

"Ah, I have those, wait here." Sakura said getting up.

"Beef jerky?" Naruto asked, still confused.

Sakura came back with a pack of them and laid it in front of Naruto.

"Eat it." Ino said.

Naruto just stared at it.

"Eat it." Neji and Tenten joined in.

"Eat it." The rest began to chant, even Hinata.

Naruto still just stared at it.

"Just eat it dobe! It's not like it's the end of the world!" Sasuke shouted, running out of patience.

Naruto slid one strip out and began to slowly put it up in his mouth. He opened his mouth but it still wasn't going in. Ino got impatient so she pushed his hand so that he swallowed the whole strip.

Naruto paused for a moment. Everyone edged towards him, waiting for the result.

"…"

Everyone still edged closer.

"It's…" Naruto began.

"It's…"

Everyone edged even closer to his face.

"It's… It's…" Naruto paused for a moment.

"It's… DELICIOUS!!!!" He screamed as he stuffed the pack in his mouth.

"How long do you think he will get addicted to that?" Neji asked.

"Don't know." Ino replied.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura showed them the guest room since they were sleeping over.

"Oyasumi, Sakura-chan!" Ino said before Sakura left the room.

She waved and then closed the door. She already opened her presents. Everyone gave her one except for Sasuke.

Sakura got into her room and lay on her bed. Her head made contact with something hard under the pillow. She sat up pulled out her pillow. Under it was a nicely wrapped box. She grabbed it and read the name tag. It was from Sasuke.

She unravelled the gift and found a charm bracelet. It was golden; it had cherry blossom flowers and petals for the charms. She put it on, sparkling and clinking as she gazed at it. She looked down and saw a letter.

"Tegami?" She asked to herself, opening it.

(A/N: For the people who don't know what Tegami means: It means letter in Japanese.)

She read the words printed on the letter. She widened her eyes. She took another look at the bracelet. She found some words that were scratched on it.

'_To my Cherry Blossom-' _Sakura stopped reading it from there and stared into space for a few minutes.

'_S-so it is true.'_

'**Cherry blossom? No-one's ever called you that. Well he's special anyway and I know you like him back.'**

Sakura put the letter back into the box. She only read half of it saying that there were some words written on it so it was true. She pulled out her diary from her hiding place and went into the room before. She lit the candles and sat down, scribbling the thoughts down.

'_Okaa-san, Otou-san and Onii-san in heaven,_

_Today is my birthday and it was so much fun. In the end Sasuke gave me a present and it beautiful. I can still hear Onii-san saying that he is the one. I thought I heard him confess the other day but I can't remember. I still haven't read the entire letter that came with the bracelet plus I haven't read the rest of the text. I am very tired from all the events that have just happened. I will read it tomorrow.'_

Sakura stopped and then opened her window. She climbed out and stepped onto the platform. She leaned out of the bars and let the wind blow through her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day came and everyone was still excited at what happened last night. They all left early since they haven't done their homework yet.

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" She waved goodbye as they drove off.

Sakura shut the door and ran frantically upstairs. She got the box from last night and took out the letter. She scanned through all of it. Widening her eyes and kept on repeating that phrase that he confessed on paper.

'_I love you.'_

She checked on the bracelet and read the rest of the text.

"To my cherry blossom, my dearest treasure." She said aloud.

This was an awkward moment for her. She had no idea what to do.

'**How about sending him a letter too, writing how you feel which is the same way. Plus he is so damn smart, confessing on paper so you don't have to say it directly.'**

She actually agreed with her inner there. She wrote the letter and slid it through the Uchiha's mailbox. She ran back to her house and sighed. She was eager to know what would happen to her next.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At the end of the day, Sakura had just finished practising kendo. She took out her diary and scribbled some words.

'_Okaa-san, Otou-san and Onii-san in heaven,_

_I have confessed to him by letter and Onii-san may be right. He may be the one. I am eager to find out what will happen to me tomorrow. But first I have to see how Sayaka and Sai's relationship is going. For now I have to go. I have a feeling that the phone will ring.'_

She ended the entry and waited for the spring breeze to drift off. She ran inside and she was totally right. The phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Sakura greeted.

Sakura opened her mouth to hear a certain someone's voice.

"O-oh hi Sasuke, w-what did you w-want to talk about?" Sakura stuttered at her crush.

She froze on his reply.

'**Sakura, quick say yes!'**

"Sure." She said simply.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." She then hung up and squealed in delight. She was now Sasuke's girlfriend.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: That was the longest chapter I've ever typed. Don't you think so too? Anyway, we're holding a Christmas party so for a treat, I will update on Christmas day and Christmas Eve! (Because I am in the mood to do it) Reviews are much appreciated and have a merry Christmas!


	9. Sakura's Secret Mission

Sakura Petals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A/N: Here it is! The chapter I've been promising you that's on Christmas Eve. Hope you like it!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 9

Sakura's Secret Mission

The weekday came and Sakura was so excited. She skipped merrily to her seat, the braceltet clinking as she walked. She sat down and took out her notebook and pencil. She investigated at the couple sitting next to her.

'_They're talking about if they had any homework,'_

'**Well you can tell that their relationship is that they're just ordinary classmates.'**

'_Have those people have no feeling?! Ino and I will definitely get this sorted out.'_

'**You can talk to Sayaka at the club activities period. And the boys can talk to Sai.'**

'_That's a brilliant idea me!'_

'**Well, I am a genius and all.'**

First period passed and then they got to the promising priod. She walked over to Sayaka who was just putting on her head gear.

"Konichiwa Sayaka!" Sakura greeted.

"Sakura, Konichiwa." Sayaka simply said back.

"Do you want to talk at lunch?"

"Okay." She then continued putting on her headgear and walked away to practice her swings.

Sakura got her phone out and sent a text to Ino saying that step one was complete. Ino read text and then sent a text to Naruto to do his role. Naruto received the text and did what he was told to do.

"Nee, Sai, can we talk at lunch."

Sai stopped swinging his shinai.

"Why?"

"Don't worry; I just want to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

Naruto then ran back to the corner and sent a text to Ino that the plan was successful. Ino cheered as she read it.

"Good. Now everything is perfectly going into place." She grinned, entwining her fingers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lunch came and Sayaka went with Sakura to the cherry blossom tree. They sat down and started opening their bento.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sayaka asked, putting sushi into her mouth.

"I know this is personal but do you like Sai?" Sakura asked eagerly.

Sayaka blushed and turned the other way.

"Ah! So Ino was right!" Sakura cheered.

"W-why do you want to know about it anyway?"

"Reasons unknown but my mind is trying to answer them."

They carried on eating like nothing just happened.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto sat on one of the picnic tables just outside the football fields. Sai joined him, following Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru who knew about the plan. They started eating until Naruto asked something so sudden.

"Sai, do you like Sayaka?"

"W-w-w-what's got that to do with you?" Sai asked blushing furiously which meant yes.

It was obvious to Naruto so he retreated from that question.

"Nevermind."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The end of the school day came. Sakura and Sasuke didn't have any practice so they went to Sakura's house for a meeting.

"Naruto, you report." Ino asked seriously.

"Yep. He totally likes her." Naruto said simply, resting his chin on his hand.

"Okay, so they both like each other." Tenten explained to herself, pointing directions with her chopsticks.

"This is perfect! Now all we have to do is to try and get them together." Sakura spoke.

"Neji, any upcoming dates?" Tenten asked her boyfriend.

"Tomorrow's the end of the second trimester." He pointed out.

"What if we invite them to some party and get them both together!" Naruto suggested.

"Actually… that's not a bad idea." Ino said.

Naruto cheered. It was the first time since anyone took his ideas. They planned it for a few more hours until they settled to it.

"Okay, so we invite them to my house for an 'end of trimester' party. We try and get them both in the garden and lock the door for an hour until and then unlock the door. Plus we'll also convince them to try and confess with each other." Sakura announced at the end of the meeting.

They got the plan planted into their heads and went back to their homes. Sakura did her normal routine and sat under the cherry blossom tree.

'_Okaa-san, Otou-san and Onii-san in heaven,_

_We are trying to get Sayaka and Sai together since they both love each other. I love doing this as a job. Oh yes, I almost forgot to ask Sayaka about the part-time job. I will call her over the holidays to ask her. So far we are getting the plan into action tomorrow. You might hear them if they sit under the cherry blossom tree. I have wonderful decorations when its night in the garden it will look so romantic. I will start to practice kendo now. I have already finished my homework when my friends came to my house for a meeting. I have been improving doing my strikes. See you tomorrow.'_

Sakura waited for the wind to drift off any remaining petals that were suspended in mid-air. She then ran inside to the hall.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day finally came. Sakura skipped into the school gates and found the gang chatting in a circle in class. Sakura walked up to them.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted.

"Are you ready to do the first step?" Ino asked.

"Well, it's a bit scary going alone to tell them." Sakura said fiddling with her fingers.

"I'll go with you!" Tenten and Naruto rose.

They walked to the couple, sitting at the back of the class.

"Sayaka, Sai, do you want to come at my house tonight for a party?" Sakura smiled.

They just sat there, thinking about it.

"Don't worry nothing's wrong with going. It's just a party because we're all friends now!" Naruto smiled aswell.

"It won't hurt to come right?" Tenten added, trying to hold the evil laugh.

So they nodded, not knowing what they had in store for them.

"Okay then we'll see you at 7 at my house." Sakura said, slipping a piece of paper at the desk which had her address.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was now lunch; Sakura didn't have any practice so it was a perfect time to talk to Sayaka. The girls went with Sayaka and the boys went with Sai.

They sat under the cherry blossom tree and started talking about Sakura's party.

"Hey should we get dates for the party tonight?" Ino asked suddenly.

"Well I'm already going with Neji." Tenten said dreamily.

"Are you going with Naruto, Hinata?" Ino asked.

Hinata nodded proudly. She still had no idea that Sakura and the others actually got them together.

"Going with anyone Sayaka?" Ino turned her head at the dark brunette girl.

"No." She said innocently with a hint of suspicion.

"Well at least have fun with someone with you know, someone you like in the group." Ino kept going.

"Well I would hang out with you lot-"

"No we meant a guy."

Sayaka paused. Their grins turned into evil smirks.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"It's great that you're going with Sayaka to the party!" Naruto said aloud.

"Who said I was going with her?" Sai asked suspiciously.

"So you hate her?"

"No."

"So you like her?"

"Who told you to ask my personal opinions?" Sai got really irritated and blushed a bit.

The boys smirked evilly. They didn't ask anymore questions.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Six o'clock in the evening, the gang gathered around to Sakura's house. The original gang came early so that they could revise the plan.

"Okay, so we lock them in the garden for an hour okay?" Ino said.

Everyone nodded. Sakura then ran inside from the garden.

"How's the deco?" Tenten asked eagerly.

"Bea-u-ti-ful." Sakura said.

Tenten and Hinata looked outside to see.

"Sakura this is amazing!" Tenten could be heard from the garden.

They waited for a few more minutes until the two couples would arrive in the scene.

"Sakura, turn up the music! Everyone's here!" Ino yelled at her friend.

Thirty minutes passed and everyone was enjoying themselves. Ino, Tenten and Hinata came up to Sayaka.

"So, are you enjoying the party so far?" Ino asked.

Sayaka nodded obediently.

"Do you know what would make your night even better?" Tenten said evilly.

"What?"

"Confessing that you like you know who." Ino said plainly and happily.

"What?!"

"Oh come on. We turned out alright when we confessed to our loved ones." Ino said.

"Even Hinata could do it too." Tenten added.

"Well…"

"Come on you can do it! We'll be cheering you on!" Hinata smiled gently.

"But when am I going to tell him?"

"When you feel the time is right." Tenten said, patting Sayaka on the shoulder.

"In the meantime, why don't you go out into the garden?" Hinata suggested.

Sayaka walked out. They winked at Sakura that their part was done. Meanwhile while trying to encourage Sai, it was going very well.

"Ah, don't worry buddy. We have something in store for you." Naruto said confidently, patting him on the back.

"Huh?" Sai was a bit confused.

"Just get along with it." Sasuke said pushing him into the garden.

He stumbled outside and gazed at the decorations. He then heard the door lock behind him. He quickly turned around and banged the door. Sayaka came out and joined him too.

"The door's locked!" She said as she frantically tried to open the door.

She then suddenly realised that this was the time that Tenten was talking about.

'_Dammit, I'm not ready for this! I can't do it either! DAMN!!!'_

They stopped and sighed. Sayaka wore a Dammit-look. Sai remembered what Naruto said earlier.

'_Confess when it's only both of you around. It would be great if no-one heard it. Plus good luck if you're confessing now.'_

Meanwhile back inside, Sakura and Ino peered through the window. They just saw the couple leave deeper through he garden.

"Okay, let's unlock the door anyway. It would be too cruel if it was and hour." Ino suggested.

Sakura walked up to the door and took out the key. She wondered what would happen to the couple.

'_Maybe they're confessing now.' _Sakura thought excitedly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Ah, I'm going to let you find out what's happening next. I'm skipping way too much days but at least it's worth it. I will also send the chapter tomorrow. I have decided to update daily so I can type up longer chapters. Reviews are much appreciated and have a very merry Christmas!

(A/N: Okay, so I'm going to be nice again, I'll give you a preview of the next chapter.)

PrEvIeW

**The Trip of Revenge**

He was just about to run down the hill when the girls pushed Sakura to the side which caused her to tumble into the trees and roll down into the thorn bushes at the end.

"Are –pant- alright-pant-" he called out to her.

"No…" Sayaka said slowly covering her mouth.

"Kazaki Miyako…" She silently called out her name.

(A.N: Those were just pieces of the next chapter. It doesn't mean that I put them together. Or did I?)


	10. The Trip of Revenge

Sakura Petals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A/N: okay so after this chapter I might stop updating for a day since I have to finish off my homework. Plus I'm falling behind in my studies but I have a plan to get rid of that. Anyways here's the promised chapter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 10

The Trip of Revenge

The next trimester finally came and the newly couples were now talking even more to each other.

"I'm glad we did a good job of getting those two together." Sakura said to herself, in the desk.

Sasuke then arrived and sat on his desk.

"Ohayo, Sasuke." Sakura said plainly, leaning on her desk.

"You're missing a suffix at the end." He reminded.

"Fine, Sasuke… k-k-k… I can't say it!" Sakura yelled frustrated. "I'm just not used calling people with a suffix." Sakura moaned.

While the couple were talking, they were eyed by a group of girls in the other corner.

The end of the day came and Sakura didn't have any practice. Neither did Sasuke. The girls from before were talking on the way out of the Academy.

"Man, we can't get any revenge if there's tons of camera's and teachers around." A girl moaned.

"Yeah but they don't have any security _outside_ the Academy." A girl cackled evilly.

"What are on about?" the girl asked.

"Well the only way outside into the main roads is the hill with the path." She began.

"Ah, I have an idea!" the girl yelled.

"Glad you got the point." And with that they made their way towards the place.

Meanwhile still in the Academy Sakura waited for Sasuke at his locker.

"I left my books at English. You go on ahead, I'll catch up to you later." He ordered to her.

A few minutes passed and Sakura was nearly at going down the hill, where it would lead to the main roads. She kept to side so she wouldn't bother anyone since she was walking slowly. A group of girls could be seen in a tiny distance.

"That's her!" one of the girls whispered to her leader.

"When the time is right, we'll push her out into the side okay?" She told them.

Sakura approached the girls and then Sasuke was able to catch up with her. He was just about to run down the hill when the girls pushed Sakura to the side which caused her to tumble into the trees and roll down into the thorn bushes at the end. Sasuke widened his eyes. He jumped into the other side, dodging the trees that were on his way.

Sakura tried to grab hold of something so that she could stop. Her hands were already bleeding from the previous attempts. She was just about to land into the thorny bushes when she pulled to a sudden halt. She looked behind her painfully. It was Sasuke and he had a lot of leaves in his hair.

"Are –pant- alright-pant-" he called out to her.

He then carefully dragged her behind a tree and she leaned on it.

"Come on." He panted, showing her his back so she could get on it.

She climbed on to his back slowly and he carefully climbed up the hill. Sakura was nearly going unconscious. She kept on opening and closing her eyes.

'_She needs to rest. Just sleep already.'_

'**Just get her to hit her head on a branch and she will definitely re-'**

But Sakura had just hit her head on a branch because Sasuke wasn't looking.

"Oops…"

'**Well at least she's resting now.'**

He carried on walking up the steep hill.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura felt her head throbbing heavily and tried to open her eyes. Sounds of familiar voices could be heard. She slowly lifted her eye lids, showing a scene of the gang waiting for her to wake up.

"Sakura-chan, you're awake!" Ino cheered as she hugged her blank looking friend.

She was confused why Tenten was looking scared. Ino noticed this and turned to the petrified girl.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A day later, they all went back to school normally except Tenten was absent.

"Why isn't Tenten here?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke during class.

"She had to go to a therapist about her being afraid of hospitals and dentists." Sasuke whispered back.

Sakura gave a –what-the-fuck-look. Sasuke then gave her an –I-know-look.

After school Sakura went to the dojo. She saw Kakashi pinning a notice on the board.

"Ah, Sakura, you're just the person that I wanted to talk to." Kakashi said, walking up to his student.

"What do you want Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"We have another tournament next week but it's only a practice match. This is the team we're going to face at the nationals." Kakashi informed.

"Okay, I'll get to work then."

"But you have to ask Sayaka and Sai to help you practice now. One of the girls in the kendo team was in the nationals and she is known for aggressive swings so she never won. But you still have to be careful because I just found out that you're competing with her."

Sakura gulped. She tried doing her best to practising.

Later on Sakura asked the couple to coach her after they got their dogi on. Sakura explained what Kakashi had told her and they got very surprised.

"No…" Sayaka said slowly covering her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked seriously.

"The-the g-girl y-you're…" Sayaka paused again.

"What she's saying is that the girl you're competing with was the person that both of us fought. She's dangerous that's all we can say." Sai said it for her.

"What happened? Did you win?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"I just won since her attacks were so hard. But before the matches, she threatens you into dropping out of the nationals. But once you ignore her, she'll try to kill you out there."

"But what about Sayaka?"

Sayaka paused and sat down, trying to calm down at the incident.

"Let's just say that Sayaka ended up in hospital after she got hit once by her. She stayed there for weeks since she had broken ribs."

Sakura widened her mouth.

"I'll try to calm her down so we'll start training tomorrow." Sai informed before going to Sayaka, who was seriously going pale.

Sakura picked up her shinai and started to practice her swings again. She thought about the girl and then remembered what her name was.

"Kazaki Miyako…" She silently called out her name.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Nya, my neck hurts. That's all I have to offer to you today plus a preview. Reviews are much appreciated.

PrEvIeW

**Practice Tournament.**

"_Haruno-san has a sprained ankle, I'm afraid she won't recover until a few weeks time." The doctor announced._

The sound of an ambulance could be heard, carrying two injured girls with it.

'_MIDTERM EXAMS. STUDY THE WEEK BEFORE.'_

(A/N: The preview is in order. That's the only hint I can give you. –Cackles evilly-)


	11. Practice Tournament

Sakura Petals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A/N: I'm going to change the fanfic name to 'Sakura Seasons'. You'll see the reasons in the next chapter why I'm changing it. Remember to look for that name since on the next chapter I'm changing the name. (I think that makes sense.) The rest of the chapters I'll be typing is dedicated to SilentKiller1 thanks man you encouraged me to finish this fanfic! To other readers i would like to thank you too since I have a poor amount of people who read this. Oh well this isn't the end though -cackles- anyways here's the chap.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 11

Practice Tournament

Sakura put on her dogi awkwardly. She remembered the practice a week ago.

_**A few days ago…**_

_Sakura breathed heavily from the training._

"_Is she really that hard to fight?" Sakura breathed._

"_Well, yeah. You can go home now; you've done a good job." Sayaka said, taking of her head gear._

_Later Sakura walked out of the school gates. Sasuke was already waiting there._

"_Do you still remember the new route home?" Sasuke said._

_Sakura nodded. After that accident, they decided to go home in a different way. They went into the forest where there was a path leading to their street. Sakura wearily walked down the gravely path. She was so carefree that she tripped on a branch that had fallen. She leaned forward, already feeling a throbbing pain at her ankle. Sasuke then caught her._

"_Are you okay?" He asked caringly, trying to get her up._

"_My ankle hurts." Sakura said slowly._

"_Come on, get on my back. We have to see if it's alright." He said showing her his back._

_Later the doctor came out of the examination room._

"_Haruno-san has a sprained ankle, I'm afraid she won't recover until a few weeks time." The doctor announced._

_Sakura wore a sad face. That meant that she couldn't do the practice match which was only in a few days._

Sakura still remembered the falling part. Replaying it again and again in her mind. She sighed and limped outside the door. She slumped on a bench with Sayaka on it.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Sayaka asked, unaware of the incident.

"I sprained my ankle and I can't join the match. What should I do?" Sakura asked desperately.

"You what?!" Sayaka panicked. They would be disqualified if they didn't have a substitute.

She stood up and made her way to the changing room. She then came back, wearing a dogi. Sai noticed and made a comment.

"Sayaka, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Sakura sprained her ankle so I'm filling in for her." Sayaka explained.

"But you said that you wouldn't join the-"

"I didn't say that I wouldn't do a practice match."

Sai smiled. He let her off since it was for a good cause. Minutes passed as competitors failed and won. It was then Sayaka's turn, the first bout which was at the very end. She put on her mask and walked up to her starting position. She faced Miyako on the opposing team.

"Begin!" the referee yelled.

The girls started fighting with their full strength.

"Let's see if you're better than you were, Mikatsuki." Miyako said, between the strikes.

Sayaka made sure that she wasn't hit. She didn't want to have that accident again. Miyako was hitting really hard but she wasn't focusing at her stances. Sayaka found an open spot and raised her shinai.

"Dou!" She screamed, running past her after the hit.

"Body strike!" the referee announced.

This time Miyako got really angry. They stood at their starting positions again. The referee shouted again and Miyako attacked even harder.

'_What's wrong with her? She's attacking too hard and she's trying to attack at invalid places!' _Sayaka thought behind her mask.

There was now an opportunity for her since Miyako left a lot of open but risky spots. Sayaka raised her shinai once again.

"Dou!!!" She screamed, running past her again after hitting.

"Body strike!" The referee announced.

Sayaka smiled. That meant that she won. She ran to the group and joined in the cheer. Miyako was really livid. She crept up to Sayaka but Sakura noticed. Miyako raised her shinai and started to hit forcefully.

The sound of an ambulance could be heard, carrying two injured girls with it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hours later Sakura slowly gained consciousness and open her eyes. There she found the gang and Sayaka with a cast on her left arm and in a wheelchair with a cast on her lag aswell. She slowly sat up.

"Sayaka, what happened?" Sakura asked.

"You got hit by Miyako instead of me but she got me too." Sayaka explained with a smile.

Sakura looked down on her. She was almost covered with casts and drowned in the colour white. She looked up at her friends again with a face like this: 0.o

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day came and in the class were Sakura and Sayaka with casts on their arms and legs. Sai helped Sayaka with everything so she didn't struggle with anything. Sakura sat in her desk, trying to get her books out with one hand. A shadow loomed over her again, it was Sasuke. He sat beside her and got the books out. Sakura gave him a confused look.

"Kakashi-sensei said that I could sit with you since you're injured." He explained with one sentence.

Sakura went along with that since he was trusted. But then Lee came by bragging about Sakura all being injured. This made her really annoyed.

Lunch came and Sasuke still followed her, helping with everything. They sat with Sayaka and Sai so they could talk about the injured days.

The end of the day came. Sakura had remembered something about an event happening at school. She went upstairs and checked the calendar. She scanned through the month's events and found a big red text saying.

'_MIDTERM EXAMS. STUDY THE WEEK BEFORE.'_

Next week was the week before the midterm exams. She stumbled into her room, getting ready for next week.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Sorry for a long update! A long chapter is about to come up so brace yourselves. I'm going to update less frequently now since I'm busy again. Plus I'm changing the name to Sakura Seasons. So next time, look out for this name. Have a happy new year (advanced). Reviews are much appreciated.

PrEvIeW

Sakura Seasons- Midterm Exams

'_I believe I can fly. I believe that I won't pass the exams. I've been nuts every night and day. I wanna get out of this damn hell way. I believe I can't soar with my grades so very poor. I believe that I won't pass. I believe that I won't pass. I believe I won't pass…'_

"IF YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE I SWEAR THAT I WILL CRACK THAT DAMN HEAD OF YOURS!" Ino threatened at the unconscious Naruto.

"You're going into the janitor's closet." They finally pointed out.

"Bottom thirty! Yes!!!" Ino cheered as she paraded in circles.

(I bet you're wondering who's thinking the first part. Well I think I gave you more hints than usual…)


	12. Midterm Exams

Sakura Seasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A/N: So, do you like the new name. I had to change it since my sis found another fanfic with the same title. She told me to change it. Plus I might stop updating for a while and then update a lot again. I don't know really, it depends how many fans, readers and ideas I have.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 12

Midterm Exams

The day of the midterm exams came. Some students were nervous, sweaty and scared out of their wits like Naruto. Few were determined, happy, feeling like they were actually ready like Sakura.

She sat in her seat and took out her books. She then looked up to see Naruto with a really gloomy aura. She walked up to him, so did the rest of the gang. Ino sighed, knowing that he would actually do that. But inside she was actually panicking and nervous so she acted strange today. Naruto mumbled some words that no-one could hear. They then remembered what Naruto did the week before.

_**A week ago…**_

_Naruto pondered for his friends since he couldn't find them at their normal hangout. He looked everywhere and then eventually looked in the library. He found his friends sitting at a table with books all around them. Naruto was confused; he didn't know why they were studying_

_For the rest of the week, he goofed off and then two days before the exams he finally studied but it was already too late._

_**End. **_** 3**

Kakashi came in early with a lot of his perverted books in the classroom.

"Alright everyone, take your seats. In a few minutes we will start the midterm exams so just relax before I give out the test." He announced to his bewildered students.

"Kakashi-sensei, first period hasn't started yet." Somebody else called out since Naruto was still petrified.

"Well at least you still have ten minutes to remember the things." He reminded them.

Everyone marched off to their seats. Naruto just sat there, fading away and looking paler than Sai. (Oh yeah, he looks pale to me in the anime series. Lol! - I'm practically laughing my head off right now XD)

It was finally first period and Kakashi passed out the tests. Naruto sat there looking blankly at it. He started to at least try to do it. Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Sayaka, Sai and Sasuke were finding it easy. Sakura just read the question and nodded while writing down the correct answer. Ino wasn't doing that well since she panicked a lot on every question. Shikamaru was writing slowly since he found it troublesome doing the test. He knew the answers but was just really lazy. By the time the tests would be over, he would just finish.

'_Damn this troublesome test. It's too troublesome to do this now. Even thinking about it is troublesome.' _The lazy ass genius thought to himself.

It was finally lunch. All the exams were now over so the students could now chill back and relax. Naruto floated over to the gang's table outside. He was still looking as if he was fading away.

"Damn, I'm gonna fail the exams." Naruto said, his voice trailing off in every word he said.

Everyone stared at him in chibi form. Sakura then noticed Ino looking very strange than the rest of the group. She waved a hand in front of her face. Ino didn't move a bit. Everyone's attention went to her now.

"She must've done badly in the tests aswell." Tenten said disapprovingly before clinging onto her boyfriend's arm.

Everyone nodded in agreement while Ino's mind went completely berserk.

'_Aah, I totally messed up on that damn test. I'll be grounded for a whole month or even worse. Summer school. SHIT!!!! DAMN!!! FUCK!!!! Aa…' _Ino's mind then got completely drunk.

'_I believe I can fly. I believe that I won't pass the exams. I've been nuts every night and day. I wanna get out of this damn hell way. I believe I can't soar with my grades so very poor. I believe that I won't pass. I believe that I won't pass. I believe I won't pass…'_

Everyone stared at her in confused dazes. She began to sing it quietly out loud.

"Hey, Shikamaru, your girlfriend's a mental woman that needs to go to a metal hospital." Naruto joked as he nudged his friend.

"It's even troublesome that I might agree with you. I can't be even bothered to stop her." Shikamaru replied.

They soon got back to their normal rituals. Time seemed fast to them (well duh, I'm skipping a lot of dates to get to the good parts.) it was finally the next day. The group went to school early so they could see their results.

Sakura tried to peer over the crowd of students who also went early to see the results. Sakura then felt someone lift her up. She looked under her. It was Sasuke. She blushed and then got back to searching her name on the list. Surprisingly she noticed that she was an honour student, first in her class and the academy. She then looked for Sasuke's name. Apparently it was tied on second place with Shikamaru. Sasuke then placed her down.

"You're second with Shikamaru-san." Sakura informed.

"How about you?" he asked.

"First…" she said with no surprise in her voice.

The gang then ran up to the couple. They told them their rankings:-

Shikamaru- Well you already know.

Ino- Uhhhh, I'll mention it later.

Naruto- I'll mention it later too…

Hinata- Top fifteen.

Tenten- Top fifteen.

Neji- tied at third place with (well you'll know anyway)

Sai- Third tied with Neji and

Sayaka- Of course you guessed it, third.

Naruto was quite proud of his score since he made it in the top fifty. Ino had a gloomy cloud over her. She couldn't see her name since there were still people crowding round the board. They waited for the people to disperse and finally looked for her name. Everyone had their mouths wide open. Ino was looking pale and dead. She was at the bottom twenty. They read the information at the bottom that came with it.

'_All students at the bottom twenty shall get a second chance and re-take the test the following week. They shall report at the headmistress's detention room for the make-up test at lunch.'_

Ino dropped down and fainted. Everyone stared at her chibi form.

"So, who wants to go and eat breakfast at the cafeteria?" Naruto asked suddenly after a few seconds of Ino's fall.

Everyone agreed and followed him to the cafeteria.

"I heard they're serving ramen today." Hinata called out as they just walked out of the scene.

Ino was still at the ground, motionless.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ino then gained consciousness and found herself in the classroom with the students still busy chatting and mucking about since the teacher was late again. She frantically looked around and found the gang formed in a circle. Sakura went up to her first and gave her a warm smile. The rest then came up to her.

"Glad you're awake now I mean it took us ages for you to get in here." Tenten said.

"Yeah because you were so heavy. Even Shikamaru couldn't carry you by himself so we-" But Naruto was interrupted by Ino punching his face so hard that it made him bleed.

"IF YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE I SWEAR THAT I WILL CRACK THAT DAMN HEAD OF YOURS!" Ino threatened at the unconscious Naruto.

Kakashi then came in but he couldn't help himself but look at the Uzumaki.

"Hinata-san, could you take Naruto to the nurse's office please." Kakashi asked while turning to the white eyed girl.

Hinata nodded and carried Naruto out of the classroom.

Later on when first period was over, the gang dashed off to the infirmary. It looks like Naruto was still knocked out from the impact. Hinata looked at him caringly.

"Hinata, don't you have to get ready for second period?" Sakura asked.

"The nurse said that I could take care of Naruto-kun until he gets better." Hinata said, shaking her head.

"Well at least we'll get started to help Ino study for the make-up test." Tenten added.

Everyone then laughed their asses off for no reason. (Well that's how I feel right now)

They walked out and got ready for the next period.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Since Ino failed at her test, the gang decided that they should help her study at her house so she can have their full potential on her. Ino sat in front of her desk, staring at the pile of books her friends brought from the library.

"Oh, I just remembered there's a shoe sale at the mall today." Ino said carefree, standing up.

Her friends pushed her back down in her seat. _'Damn, that didn't work.' _Ino thought.

"Just open the damn books already!" Tenten shouted getting pissed off since Ino had attempted to excuse herself six times.

Ino sighed and pulled out a random book and started reading it. For the rest of the week they did that routine, tutoring her, telling her stuff and even tried to put the book on her head (Naruto's idea.)

The day of the make-up test finally came. Ino stood in front of the door, sweating madly. Her friends gathered behind her and Ino asked them to be silent. They really wanted to tell her the error she made. (And yes it was already lunch.) Ino took a deep breath. She opened the door and found mops and buckets.

"You're going into the janitor's closet." They finally pointed out.

Ino blinked twice. She then stomped off at the next door which was Tsunade's detention room. Ino gulped and stepped inside closing the door behind her.

"Who wants to go to the cafeteria for some ramen?" Naruto asked again.

They agreed once more and made their way into the cafeteria.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day finally came. The gang came up to the board again and looked for Ino's name. They scanned it carefully and remained silent for a couple of moments.

"Bottom thirty! Yes!!!" Ino cheered as she paraded in circles.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"She was actually aiming for that rank…" Neji said disapprovingly.

Everyone stared at her blankly in chibi form.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Hmmm… It's already summer in the fanfic and I don't know what they'll be doing at autumn. I got winter covered but I'll have to think of something evil for it… Reviews are much appreciated.

PrEvIeW

Sakura Seasons- Autumn is here! Hurray!

"Is that a yes or a no?" Naruto asked eagerly edging up to him.

"Hn" was his response.

"So that's a yes?"

"Hn."

"Why can't you just tell us if that's a yes or a no?!"

"Aa."

Naruto banged his head on the desk madly.

(I'm planning to type up all the chapters before I update. So when I finish, I can get on with my new fanfic that I made up.)


	13. Autumn is here! Hurray!

Sakura Seasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A/N: I finally found out what they're going to be doing at autumn! I am so evil –cackles- trust me you have no idea what's gonna happen when they're juniors –cackles even more- just a surprise so I won't tell you what's happening –puts on sinister grin- well I'm going to have fun typing the rest of the chapters. I'm in the mood to type a lot. (That's cuz I read the manga of Naruto Shippuuden. Masashi Kishimoto rocks! Thank you for creating this awesome series.)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 13

Autumn is here! Hurray!

It was now October. Leaves were starting to get duller and falling off the branches. Sakura's cherry blossom tree was still beautiful as usual. Not a singly petal was disturbed. (Must be magical… and now you know why I called this fanfic.) Sakura walked up the pavement to the academy. She found the usual gang hanging out at the gates.

"Ohayo!" Sakura chirped.

It was the last day of the trimester. Of course they would have to take another exam the next to months but they all know that they were ready. They sat in their seats in the classroom. It was already first period and Kakashi was late as usual.

"I'll be bored in the holidays. We should go on a trip together." Ino suggested with her boredom.

"Any of us rich people besides the new freshmen and Sakura have any new camping mansions?" Tenten asked.

Everyone shook their heads while Sasuke just tilted his head the other.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Naruto asked eagerly edging up to him.

"Hn" was his response.

"So that's a yes?"

"Hn."

"Why can't you just tell us if that's a yes or a no?!"

"Aa."

Naruto banged his head on the desk madly. Ino looked at Sakura. She knew that she knew what he was saying. The rest of the gang then stared at her.

"Spill it Haruno." Ino said simply.

Sakura sighed. "He said yes…" she said quietly.

"Yay, we have somewhere to stay in the holidays!" Naruto shouted with excitement.

"Okay, Uchiha, you come and pick us all up tomorrow morning at seven. We'll be staying for two weeks and then go shopping!" Ino squealed in the end as she spoke very quickly and it just so happened that Kakashi just arrived.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At the end of school Sakura went to the dojo since they had practice. She put on her dogi with Sayaka and walked out of the changing room. Sakura noticed Sasuke with Sai. The girls walked up to them with confused look on their faces.

"Uhhh, Sayaka, let's just carry on practicing our swings." Sai excused, pushing Sayaka so they could leave the other couple behind.

Sakura panicked. She still couldn't handle being alone with Sasuke. (She has problems with boys) She took a deep breath before saying her question.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked as normally as she could.

"Since I had no practice I came by to see you do kendo." He replied simply.

"Sakura, spar with Suzuki!" Kakashi ordered his student.

"H-hai!" Sakura said running while putting on her head gear.

'**Saved by the bell.'**

'_Thank you Kakashi-sensei, I didn't know what to say next.'_

Sayaka stared at Sakura who just stopped panicking. She then looked up at Sai.

"Are you sure it was a good idea for them to be alone?" Sayaka asked.

"Hey, at least Sakura can improve talking to him a bit."

"Hmmm, you're right."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was the end of practice; Sakura came out of the dojo panting since she had to spar with a lot of people. Sakura then remembered something important. She ran up to Sayaka before she could leave.

"Sayaka, can I get a part-time job?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"You mean where I work?" Sayaka said.

Sakura nodded.

"Come with me and we can ask Shizune."

"Shizune-san owns the place?"

"Yup, now come on before she leaves." Sayaka said grabbing Sakura's hand and running to the shop.

The boys ran after them and soon they were in front of a bakery store. They stepped inside. It was a bit busy so they had to wait for the queue of people to finish.

"Emi-sempai, I need to talk to Shizune." Sayaka asked the teen at the counter.

"Hey she has the same school uniform as us." Sakura pointed.

She was then suddenly dragged. They stood in front of a door saying 'Private'.

Meanwhile the boys waited for them to finish. It was only a few minues since they entered the office. The girls finally came out with smiles on their faces.

"Let me guess, she accepted and you're gonna start working next trimester." Sasuke grinned before the girls could say a word.

"You're good." Sayaka complimented.

"Well not as good as you."

"Bring it on!"

Sai and Sakura sweatdropped.

"They had this argument a few days ago." Sai said.

"Really when?" Sakura asked turning her head.

"When you were in the toilet and Sasuke said that you coming out in two minutes. Then they started arguing who was right." He explained.

"No wonder they were bickering when I came out."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day came. Sakura woke up early and got ready for the trip. Later on she heard a knock on the door.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke smirked.

"Ready!" Sakura said gleefully as she got her bags out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Sorry for another short chapter. It's just because the rest doesn't match the title. Oh well. I'm gonna do another quick update and the next chapter will be long. (So is this fanfic… or should I do a sequel…) reviews are much appreciated. Happy new year everyone!

PrEvIeW

Sakura Seasons- Holiday

"Yeah but we have to _**share**_ it since there isn't enough rooms." Naruto bawled, emphasizing the word share.

"Who's Iceblock number two?" Neji asked curiously.

"That's you idiot." Ino said simply hugging Shikamaru.

"Then that means…" Sakura said turning to Sasuke.

"Hey guys, how come my pants feel so tight?" Naruto asked, getting back from running and screaming.

"Idiot…" Neji simply said, turning his head away.

"Just pretend we don't know the dobe." Sasuke said.

"Troublesome guy…" Shikamaru said.

(Okay, that's the only hints I'll give you. Some of them are parts from the next chap and some of them are separate. Figure it out yourself)


	14. Holiday

Sakura Seasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A/N: I have my evil mind to work now. (Well it's really not that evil but it is to me) Long chapter so I might end up updating late or if I'm in the mood I'll just go ahead and update fast. Okay whatever. I'm just gonna update quickly since I'm like typing two chapters a day and I'm really far behind on updating since it's once a day. Hope you like this chapter! (I would)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 14 (This is gonna be a _**long **_chapter and so is the fanfic.)

Holiday

Sakura was eager to get to the place. For the whole trip Naruto was screaming his head off a lot. Until Neji… well let's just say he did something that made Naruto shut up.

They finally arrived in a couple of hours. The mansion was surrounded by the forest which was obviously perfect for camping. Everyone screamed and yelled their heads off at the spectacular view. They looked inside the mansion and it was huge. They ran upstairs like crazy children and opened the doors to the rooms. There were only five bedrooms and a double bed in each room. Everyone stepped back and took back the amazing place.

"All of you are babies! It's only just a double bed." Ino bickered.

"Yeah but we have to _**share**_ it since there isn't enough rooms." Naruto bawled, emphasizing the word share.

They all stared at the blank faced Uchiha who just stared at Ino.

"Wasn't my fault that Yamanaka threatened me into her talking to my mom so she could do this stuff." He simply replied back a bit ashamed.

"Oh come on. No-one can get through to you when someone threatens you." Naruto said.

"Blackmail."

"Ahhh…" Naruto said quickly getting the point.

"Okay so I'm deciding where we're all sleeping." Ino announced as if she was the boss.

"Naruto-idiot shares with Hinata-chan, Iceblock number one goes with Sakura-chan, pale guy does with Sayaka-chan and of course I'll be sharing with Shika-kun!" Ino said squealing at the end.

"I feel insulted..." Sai stated from the background.

"Damn that bitch for calling us dumb names except for the girls." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Who's Iceblock number two?" Neji asked curiously.

"That's you idiot." Ino said simply hugging Shikamaru.

"Then that means…" Sakura said turning to Sasuke.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few hours later they all got settled in. Sakura wanted to explore the mansion all day so she left her friends plan the holiday.

"Okay so tomorrow we go to the beach. The day after that we'll go outside and muck about there for the rest of the week. Then next week we'll go to the amusement park and for the rest of the week we'll chill out in the mansion. Oh and let's not forget the two last days we'll be shopping in the mall." Ino instructed to Tenten who writing it all down.

"Okay so today we'll just be hanging out here." Tenten said looking up.

Ino nodded. Tenten gave Ino the list and started to play around in her room. Ino photocopied the sheet and gave it to everyone. Naruto stared at his sheet with disgust.

"Since when was she the boss of _**everything**_?" Naruto asked his friend beside him.

"Nara, you have one sick girlfriend…" Neji complained who was next to Naruto.

"I know it's troublesome." Shikamaru said, lying on the velvet sofa.

Sakura was still in her room, exploring everywhere. She opened the doors to the balcony. She leaned out of the bars gazing at the view. She looked around to see if she hadn't explored anything else. She then noticed a foot platform at the side. She was just about to go on it when Ino called.

"Sakura, lunch is ready!" Ino shouted.

"I'm coming!" Sakura called back, a bit irritated because she had just found something new.

For the rest of the afternoon Sakura was forced to stay downstairs. It was already sunset. The girls wanted to go to their rooms and get ready for the event tomorrow while the boys just watched TV downstairs. Sakura ran up the stairs and opened her balcony door. She got a chair out and stared at the sunset. She then remembered about the platform hours ago.

She placed her foot on it and climbed onto something random and up. She then saw a larger platform. She clambered onto it. She sat on it and gaze to the sun going down. It was a windy day. The wind blew past her hair and dress. It finally got dark so she got inside. She looked at her bare feet. She cleaned it so Sasuke wouldn't suspect a thing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Sakura found the boys in a few bruises. She giggled at the sight. The girls blushed.

"Looks like Uchiha had a good night." Naruto mumbled under his breath. He had a red mark on his cheek which was slightly going purple.

Naruto then looked at Sai who was completely safe too.

"Hey why didn't both of you have anything on you?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"That's because our room mates aren't like yours dobe. They're both calm and nothing like the mad woman Shikamaru's got." Sasuke explained simply.

"So, who's ready to go to the beach?" Ino asked as if nothing happened.

Everyone nodded and got their bags.

When they got there Naruto ran and screamed like a little idiot. The boys watched him in disgrace. Naruto had gotten dressed really quick so he still had some of his clothes on and his swimming costume back to front.

"Hey guys, how come my pants feel so tight?" Naruto asked, getting back from running and screaming.

"Idiot…" Neji simply said, turning his head away.

"Just pretend we don't know the dobe." Sasuke said.

"Troublesome guy…" Shikamaru said.

"Naruto, just go to Hinata-san." Sai said politely to him.

Naruto ran off to his shy girlfriend. The boys shook their heads.

"That stupid idiot…" Neji said.

Then the Ino came out of the changing room. She wore a purple bikini with a coconut tree and a sunset as a decoration.

"Why aren't all of you dressed?" Ino asked curiously at everyone.

"Because we're dead hungry! We haven't eaten yet besides Naruto." Tenten remarked pointing at the blonde who was eating ramen from a cup and had a pile of other empty cups beside him. (Whoa, when did he start eating?)

"Well just get dressed and I'll get ready for the barbeque." Ino said walking off.

"I'm glad this is a private beach or else no-one would have seen him…" Neji stated, still going on about the idiot.

Later on everyone came out and ate. Then rested before swimming. Then (I'm still going on and on with the word then) they got into the beach and started swimming. Naruto started an interesting game.

He handed Hinata inflatable stuff and then carried her up. Neji noticed this and did the same as Naruto only he gave the stuff to Tenten. Sakura bobbed her head out of the water and watched the match. Apparently Ino and Shikamaru were on a little boat together and went away to the ocean. Sasuke looked at Sai. He looked back at him. Sasuke picked up Sakura and did the same as Naruto, so did Sai. Right now there was a battle between couples.

Soon the games ended by them laughing their asses off. Tenten won her game between her and Hinata. Sakura and Sayaka ended up losing together since they both pushed each other and fell in the water at the same time. Sunset fell and they gathered driftwood and lit up fire. Of course they ended up doing what people usually do when they have campfires.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day came which was Monday. On Saturday they would go to the amusement park. They got camping tents is a bag and their clothes. They set out into the forest. They finally rested about a mile away from the mansion.

"Okay, let's stop here." Ino declared as she dropped all of her things.

They nodded and then set up the tents. Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Tenten went to the river to go fishing while the rest stayed at the camp and mucked about.

**River**

Naruto's group finally arrived at the river which as only a few minutes walks. The boys got their fishing poles and started fishing. Naruto waited and waited but still no fish while Neji had already got two by the past ten minutes. Naruto got really irritated.

"Right, Neji, swap places with me!" Naruto yelled with frustration.

"Okay idiot." Neji smirked finding the problem to Naruto's little dilemma.

Tenten giggled. Hinata just blushed but didn't have the courage to tell him. Naruto just looked confused but went along with it.

Yet again, Naruto waited for a fish to get caught but Neji had caught a lot of fishes.

"What's wrong with this damn rod?!" Naruto yelled in frustration again, waving the fishing pole until it came onto the surface.

The hook reached Naruto's forehead. He then saw the problem.

"You have no bait idiot." Neji finally said.

**Camp**

"Well that's all of the tents put up properly." Sayaka said, brushing her hands past each other.

"Now we can relax." Sakura sighed, leaning on Sasuke.

The group sat with a strange silence.

"When are they coming back? I'm getting hungry." Ino wailed.

"Shikamaru, fix it." Sasuke and Sai both said in unison.

"Can't, too troublesome." Shikamaru simply replied.

Sakura and Sayaka sighed. Then the bushes rustled and out came the other group carrying buckets of fishes.

"What made you so late?" Ino asked getting up.

"The idiot didn't hang bait on his fishing pole." Neji said.

"Do you know how hungry I am? It took you fucking ages to get here!" Ino said manically as she took Naruto's collar.

"Shikamaru, control your woman here!" Naruto begged before he was going to be pummeled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

For the rest of the week they stayed there. Saturday came so they marched back to the mansion. They changed their clothes and got into the car.

They soon arrived at the amusement park. There were a few crowds since it was a private park.

"Cool, less queues around here." Naruto plainly said with his trademark grin plastered onto his face.

The couples then started running at different directions, looking for a ride that suited them. Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata went to a haunted house while the rest went on thrill rides together. They stared at a great ride.

"Thunderstorm…" Tenten spoke slowly.

They then childishly ran to the queue. It was only a few minutes until their turn since there weren't that much people around. And it just so happened that there was six seats in each link and in rows of two. On the first row were Sasuke and Sakura. The row behind them had Sayaka and Sai. The last row had Neji and Tenten.

The ride started to zoom into a dark tunnel. It felt like they were going uphill. They then saw a light at the end of the tunnel ('_there's always a light at the end of a tunnel. Just pray it's not a train.'_ lol, one of my favorite sayings.) They felt a breeze flowing through them as they saw the exit. They couldn't see the track in front of them so thy looked below. They were dropped vertically and went through spins and wavy tracks. Sayaka and Sai had their arms up in the air with this face: XD

Tenten had her arms up as well. Neji was like any other person who was about to hurl or scream their heads off. Sakura and Sasuke were just like ordinary riders there. They walked slowly out of the ride, standing next to the bin.

"That…" Sakura began.

"Was…" Sayaka continued.

"AWESOME!!!" Tenten yelled.

Tenten and Sayaka held each others hands and started spinning in circles. Just then the other group came back, all looking pale.

"Where did you go?" Sakura asked.

"H…h…h…" Hinata began.

"Oh damn! Haunted House!" Ino came out with it, her hair was a bit messed up which made her look demented.

"Was that really scary?" Neji asked.

The other group nodded again. There was now a strange smell in air as soon as the hot dog stand moved. Everyone pinched their noses.

"Dobe! You smell like damn urine!" Sasuke shouted, complimenting the foul smell.

"That idiot wet his pants on the ride…" Neji added.

"Hinata, quick, change Naruto's clothes before he stinks up the whole place!" Ino ordered.

"B-but he'll h-have to go to the b-bathroom." Hinata objected.

The girls stared at the boys.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed with Neji.

"This is so damn and fucking troublesome." Shikamaru joined.

The boys went with the stink bomb to the toilets where everyone ran out. The girls sweatdropped.

After the commotion was all over they got to each lunch at a secret picnic area.

"Why is this secret again?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Because no-one goes here dobe." Sasuke hissed, still livid at what happened earlier.

They sat down and ate lunch. They looked at the grand view since it was on a hill.

"The view makes me feel sleepy." Sayaka commented.

"Same here." Tenten agreed. There was now a still silence.

"So, who wants to go on more rides?" Ino asked, ruining the silence.

Everyone got up and threw the trash in the bin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tuesday finally came. It was already the afternoon. Ino was on Shikamaru's laptop and looking at the weather reports for the rest of the week.

"Windy, Tuesday, Sunny and windy Wednesday, Cloudy Thursday, t-" Ino stopped.

There was obviously now a light bulb over head. She then grabbed the two nearest couples away from the TV and into the kitchen.

"Ino, those parts was getting good you know!" Tenten complained.

Apparently Ino got Tenten, Neji, Naruto and Hinata. The only people left were Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and Sayaka.

"How about we do a bit of threatening here." Ino had a sinister grin on her face and rubbing her hands together.

Ino told them her plan and they all backed away.

"I-Ino, that's mean!" Hinata objected.

"What if Sakura and Sayaka cry! I know they're afraid of that!" Tenten added.

"It's just a joke, don't worry anyway." Ino said simply.

"Well that's not right! I'm out!" Naruto said, turning away.

"You're at least lucky Shikamaru isn't here!" Neji added.

"Well I just want to have some fun since he had to leave early!" Ino bawled.

"This isn't fun anyway." Tenten whispered to Hinata.

"Fine I'll do this on my own! But I won't do it to any of you so you can re-think about it."

"Yeah right. Like we'll agree on it." Neji said before leaving.

"But guys!" Ino cried but they had already left.

"Humph, I'll just have to do it by myself. But maybe they're right. Nah, I'll just cancel it. It's too mean." Ino decided and then walked off back into the living room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Thursday finally came. The skies were murky and gloomy and it was a perfect day to have rain or lightning around. It was already night. They were all watching a movie in the living room. It wasn't scary, nor funny but just interesting.

Suddenly there was a loud cracking noise from outside. The group from earlier stared at Ino. She told them that she wouldn't interfere anymore but the window was open widely.

All the electricity was cut off so there was no light. A gust of wind pushed them to places (wow the wind must be really strong or they must be really light. Sorry I shouldn't be talking right now.) The wind blew Sasuke and Sai into a closet, Ino's group were blown into a closet, Sakura and Sayaka just toppled over each other.

**Sakura & Sayaka**

"S-Sakura, is that you?" Sayaka stuttered, tangled with Sakura.

"Wh-what happened Sayaka?" Sakura answered back. "And where did everyone go?"

A bolt of lightning illuminated the room for a complete second. They screamed and panicked.

"L-let's go find them!" Sayaka panicked as she picked herself up.

They held hands and ran off to another room.

**Ino's group**

"Ino, you said you wouldn't interfere!" Tenten scolded.

"Yeah and now they're screaming!" Hinata added without stuttering.

"I swear on my life I didn't do anything!" Ino said.

"The wind must've pushed us." Neji explained.

"The window!" Naruto remembered that he was the person who opened it.

They all tried to reach the doorknob and all came out on top of each other.

"Sakura and Sayaka are gone!" Tenten exclaimed.

"They must've run off to somewhere looking for us." Neji explained again.

Naruto stood up and found his way to the window. He shut it completely and locked it.

"W-we should g-go after them." Hinata suggested.

"We can't it's too dark and we can't see anything. We would probably get lost ourselves." Ino said.

"The only thing we can do is go to out rooms until the electricity is back on." Tenten said sadly.

They tried to make their way upstairs into their rooms. Naruto's pocket light led them to his room and then switched off.

"W-what happened?" Hinata asked.

"Battery's dead." Naruto announced.

"Looks like we all have to go to Naruto's room." Ino said opening the door.

**Sasuke & Sai**

"What the fuck happened?" an angry Sasuke asked.

"We must've gotten pushed by the wind." Sai explained.

They heard the scream of Sakura and Sayaka.

"Damn, we have to get them!" Sasuke remarked, trying to find the doorknob in the darkness. "It's locked!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to twist the doorknob.

"We have to ram the door open." Sai said.

"We need to make some room first." Sasuke said as he started picking random objects and throwing it to one side of the room.

It was only a few minutes until they had cleared their way.

"Ready. One, two, three!" Sasuke signaled as they banged into the door together.

"Again!" Sai exclaimed.

"One, two, three!" and the door came crashing down with them on top of it.

"They're gone!" Sai breathed.

"Come on, we have to look for them." Sasuke said, standing up.

**Sakura & Sayaka**

"W-what was that?" Sakura hesitated as they heard a loud crashing noise.

They breathed heavily and another strike of lighting lightened up the room again. They screamed as they were at the entrance door of the garden. They saw the golden lighting crash onto the ground. They ran to somewhere random and tripped.

"Wha-what's this?" Sayaka asked lifting up her head.

"It's the stairs!" Sakura said with relief.

They scampered up the stairs and into the bedroom hallway.

"Looks like we have to split up." Sayaka panted.

"O-okay… Ummm, tell me why again?" Sakura panicked.

"We have to go to our bedroom and wait until the electricity is back on." Sayaka explained. "We might also find Sasuke and Sai."

"Okay. I have to be brave now… I have to be calm." Sakura said to herself.

"At least you're lucky. Your bedroom is just right beside you."

"Huh?" Sakura turned her head. It was her room. "S-Sayaka…" Her room was at the end of the hall.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Good luck Sayaka-chan." Sakura said before going into her room.

Sayaka then ran as fast as she could into her room. Sakura safely closed the door and burst into tears. She still listened for Sayaka to go into her room. It was only a few moments until she heard a door slam shut. She had a feeling she was gonna cry too. She crawled into the middle of the bedroom and put her knees up to her face.

**Sasuke & Sai**

"Did you hear that?" Sasuke asked while hearing a door slam.

"They must be in their rooms now." Sai informed.

Of course they made their way up the stair sand fell several times but they were okay. They had bruises on their legs now but they had to bear with the pain.

"You go to your room. We'll have to try calming them down." Sasuke ordered as Sai nodded and dashed across the hallway.

Sasuke entered the room and ran up to Sakura.

"Sakura!" He yelled as he hugged her tightly.

Sakura was sleeping from fear. He carried her bridal style and tucked her into bed. He then ran to Sai's room to see if he was alright.

Sasuke peered through the door which wasn't closed properly. He saw Sai and Sayaka on the floor hugging each other.

Sayaka cried on Sai's chest. He cradled her to comfort and stroked her hair.

"Nee, Sayaka, are you afraid of lightning?" He suddenly asked.

Sayaka nodded slowly still crying. He hugged her even more tightly.

"Next time tell me when you're afraid so I can be at you side to protect you."

Sayaka tilted her head and understood.

"You sleepy?" He asked.

She nodded slowly again. Sai got a handkerchief out of his pocket and started to wipe Sayaka's tears. He then carried her bridal style to the bed and tucked her in. She was then asleep. Sasuke then opened the door. Sai looked behind him.

"Tell me." Sasuke began.

"Tell you what?" Sai replied.

"Tell me how to do that."

"Do what-" There was then a pause. "Oh…" Sai said nodding his head.

"How do I do it then?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Well just think of some words that seem right to say at the situation. I don't want to talk about it right now since Sayaka might overhear."

Suddenly he lights turned on.

"You better go to Sakura." Sai said.

Sasuke then ran off to his room. Sakura was still asleep. He looked at the clock and it was already midnight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The whole commotion was now over. The day was Monday so Ino forced the boys to come with them. Ino squealed and skipped to the car.

"What is she so happy about?" Tenten asked, creped out by Ino's extreme girly side.

"Shikamaru's coming that's why." Neji explained, also creeped out and livid.

Sasuke lazily turned on the car. He couldn't even be bothered to drive.

"STEP ON IY UCHIHA!!!" Ino screamed like a banshee.

Sasuke stepped on the pedal and drove out of the place in a flash. They soon arrived at the mall where Shikamaru was lazily sitting on a bench waiting. Ino ran up to him and hugged him.

"Right, let's start shopping!" Ino yelled so that everyone in the mall heard.

"Who's the loudmouth now?" Naruto said quietly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Longest chapter EVA!!! (Well what I've written.) Crap, I don't even know what the next chap is. Oh wait I know now. Well I'm just skipping the fanfic to December so Sakura's working by then. Reviews are much appreciated.

PrEvIeW

Sakura Seasons- Sakura's Part Time Job

"Come on Sakura. You'll be late for you first day of work!" Sayaka warned, dragging Sakura to the shop door.

"But we're already here." Sakura said simply smiling.

"Well get up. It's not that hard to do the job anyways." Sayaka said opening the door.

"Sayaka, Sakura, you're late." Emi said from behind the counter.

"Tell me why again she's got the same uniform as us." Sakura said quietly.

"Number one, I told you she's a sophomore at the academy and second she can't be bothered to change into uniform since she has advance kendo practice after her shift which is like now." Sayaka explained.

"And tell me why again Sai isn't here?"

"Because he's sick- and why am I just standing here asking your questions?!"

Sayaka then dragged Sakura into the changing room.

'_Damn, that didn't work…'_

'**Well try another plan!'**

'_Crap, too late she already got me into uniform.'_

'**Fight back woman! You're a Haruno like your brother, fight back!'**

(That was just a bit from the first part of the chapter.)


	15. Sakura's Part Time Job

Sakura Seasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A/N: CRAP!!!! I'M BACK IN SCHOOL! I already got other chaps typed up so it might turn to quick update to a late update since I have to get ready for a big test. (Note that those tests go on for a week. I know, it's cruel plus I get less recess. T-T)

Chapter 15

Sakura's Part Time Job

"Come on Sakura. You'll be late for you first day of work!" Sayaka warned, dragging Sakura to the shop door.

"But we're already here." Sakura said simply smiling.

"Well get up. It's not that hard to do the job anyways." Sayaka said opening the door.

"Sayaka, Sakura, you're late." Emi said from behind the counter.

"Tell me why again she's got the same uniform as us." Sakura said quietly.

"Number one, I told you she's a sophomore at the academy and second she can't be bothered to change into uniform since she has advance kendo practice after her shift which is like now." Sayaka explained.

"And tell me why again Sai isn't here?"

"Because he's sick- and why am I just standing here asking your questions?!"

Sayaka then dragged Sakura into the changing room.

'_Damn, that didn't work…'_

'**Well try another plan!'**

'_Crap, too late she already got me into uniform.'_

'**Fight back woman! You're a Haruno like your brother, fight back!'**

'_I just hope there aren't any perverts that come into the store.'_

'**Oh my God…-insert inner Sakura banging her head on the wall-"**

They then walked out all changed into uniform. They then saw Sasuke come in the store.

"Sasuke, why are you here?" Sakura asked confused.

"Just came to check the store out. Looks safe." He replied looking around.

"It is safe, trust me. The only customers we have are elderly people, children with mothers and safe people. Teens come by but they're only girls." Sayaka explained.

Then a crowd of girls came into the store.

"Damn!" Sasuke cursed as he hid behind the counter.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked looking away.

"Those fangirls followed me a long way from school, I thought I lost them."

Sakura looked troubled.

"I'll take care of them Sakura-chan." Sayaka smiled as she walked up to the crowd of girls.

Sakura then led Sasuke into the employees' room.

"In the meanwhile, stay here so you don't get caught." Sakura smiled to him.

'**At last, she can talk to you easily now.'**

'_Thank goodness.'_

'**You still think you should start working here and look out for her just like what Sai does for Sayaka?'**

'_Probably yes.'_

'**Well when you start working here, millions of girls will just come by at the store to see you instead of just buying bread.'**

'_I just won't work behind the counter, I'll just cook.'_

'**Well good thing you were with mom at that camping trip or you wouldn't be able to bake.'**

Sakura peered out the door. Sayaka came in.

"You can come out Sasuke." Sayaka informed.

"Can I talk to Shizune?"

"Oh so you can get a job as a baker here to look after Sakura." Sayaka guessed.

"Whatever just take me to her."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I still can't believe that Shizune hired all of you." Sayaka said plainly staring at the girls from the gang.

"And Neji! Can he bake?!"

"Hinata's seen him bake before." Tenten said.

"H-he's pretty g-good at it." Hinata added.

Sayaka sighed. They were all in the same shifts together even Emi. Since the bakery got busier, Shizune hired them. Emi came in the store, confused about the staff in the room.

"Who's she? And why is she wearing out academy uniform?" Ino asked.

"Kanaka Emi, a sophomore at the academy." Sayaka repeated.

"Cool!" Ino yelled edging at the confused teen.

"Saya, did Shizune really hire these people?" Emi asked.

"Yep, she even added Ayame-sempai to out shift since the store is getting busier." Sayaka said with her head down at the table.

"Why are you so down anyway Sayaka?" Tenten asked.

"It's because I'm not sure if Ino's fit to be a waitress or a cashier." Sayaka explained simply.

"You're right; she can't be trusted with other people's money." Tenten gritted her teeth, remembering what happened before.

Hinata also agreed.

"Oh come on, that was only once." Ino said.

"It was five times until Hinata and I stopped giving you our money! And you still owe us 250,000 yen!" Tenten demanded.

"That's a lot." Sayaka sat up, interested in the story.

"I'm definitely canceling the thought about us sharing a bank account." Sakura said, angrily.

"W-what?!" Ino yelled.

"I'll just let her clean up the dishes and tables." Sayaka said.

"Don't you have to agree with the boss?" Ino asked, outraged.

"Emi-sempai, do you agree?" Sayaka called out from behind her.

"Yup." Emi agreed.

"There you go, you're officially washing dishes and cleaning tables." Tenten announced.

Ino marched off into the kitchen still livid. Then Sai came in through the door.

"Sai? I thought you were still sick?" Sayaka asked as he approached the counter.

"Well, I'm feeling better now so I'm going to work and going to school tomorrow." He smiled as he walked into the changing rooms.

Sakura looked at Sayaka.

"What does he do at work?" Tenten asked before Sakura could say the same thing.

"He helps to bake, cleans tables, mops the floor at the end of his shift and cleans the washes the dishes." Emi said for her.

"That's a lot." Hinata said.

"Well he gets the best pay like Sayaka, me and Ayame nee-chan." Emi said.

"Well, Sakura, Neji and Sasuke are getting the best pay too." Sayaka added.

"What?!" the girls yelled, outraged.

"W-what about us?!" Hinata asked.

"Well you're just normal employees unlike us. We do more work so we get paid more. You get specific jobs and we mostly do everything." Sayaka explained.

"I'm gonna talk to Shizune-san about this." Ino said, making her way to the office. Emi blocked her way.

"You have to talk to Tsunade-sama since she takes care of the employees' pay." Emi reminded.

"She's what?!" Ino screamed.

"Yep. Shizune gets money from Tsunade-sama so she takes care of it." Sayaka added.

The girls opened their mouths.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The store closed and Sakura, Emi, Sayaka and the boys except for Sai were the ones left to clean up. Sakura noticed a shimmering charm bracelet on her wrist.

"Sayaka, where did you get that bracelet?" Sakura asked.

"Sai gave it for her birthday." Emi answered for her.

"You mean last week?"

"Yup." Sayaka replied.

"I have one too but a bit the same as yours." Sakura said, showing her the bracelet Sasuke gave her from her birthday.

Sakura's was gold; it had pink jewels on it with cherry blossom petals for the charms and text on it. Sayaka's was silver; it had light sapphire jewels on it but no charms.

"Pretty." Emi said from the counter, drying some cups. "Well at least you know that you're loved."

"You're dead right, and you usually aren't!" Sayaka said surprised looking up at her sempai.

"Well this is a rare event. Keep it in you memory before it poofs away."

'**Emi-sempai is right.'**

'_So when do I get the pay again?'_

'**After you've worked a week, you claim it every Friday.'**

'_Do I get pay tomorrow then?'_

'**You haven't worked for a week yet...'**

A/N: This fanfic is I should say a quarter finished. This is really long so brace yourselves. I'm finishing this fanfic when they finish high school. Should I make a sequel? I sure would want to type more of this. I want reviews right now or I won't update and tell me your opinion if you want me to make a sequel or not!

PrEvIeW

Sakura Seasons- Christmas Shopping

"Who wants to go shopping with me tomorrow?" Ino asked eagerly at the end of the trimester and their last day of being freshmen.

Everyone stayed silent and stared blankly at fresh air.

"Everyone's coming and that's final." Ino decided.

"WHAT?!!!" The gang yelled in unison.

"Well today's the last day in the academy as freshmen. We might as well celebrate." Ino explained.

"_**We**_? And anyway why the mall and _**we**_?" Naruto asked emphasizing the word we.

"What _**I**_ say is what _**we**_ _**do**_." Ino threatened.

"So what time Sakura?" Ino asked eagerly, edging closer to the girl.

Sakura turned around and looked behind her.

"B-but I was planning to do it when we're seniors." Sakura said.

"Well that and this are the most important dates since it's gonna be our first Christmas together."

"Well, you're right-"

"Then it's settled! Sakura house on Christmas eve for a sleepover at eight!" Ino declared quickly.

"b-but-"

"Okay, let's eat!" Naruto said proudly.

(First and last part of the next chap. Nyaa still have a long way to go.)


	16. Christmas Shopping

Sakura Seasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A/N: In May I'm taking my important exams! (I'm in the UK so I take tests at that time.) Just wanted to say that so I can warn you that I won't be updating much but I have other chapters before I update. Anyways, here's the next chapter!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 16 (I'm here already?!)

Christmas Shopping

"Who wants to go shopping with me tomorrow?" Ino asked eagerly at the end of the trimester and their last day of being freshmen.

Everyone stayed silent and stared blankly at fresh air.

"Everyone's coming and that's final." Ino decided.

"WHAT?!!!" The gang yelled in unison.

"Well today's the last day in the academy as freshmen. We might as well celebrate." Ino explained.

"_**We**_? And anyway why the mall and _**we**_?" Naruto asked emphasizing the word we.

"What _**I**_ say is what _**we**_ _**do**_." Ino threatened.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day the gang gathered around the fountain.

"Damn that mad woman…" Neji cursed under his breath.

"How the hell did we get into this damn place?" Sasuke also muttered under his breath. –Miharu (me or I might be changing my penname to Kimiharu) playing creepy music from the movies.-

_**Flashback**_

"_What __**I**__ say is what __**we**__**do**__." Ino threatened._

"_What are you gonna do then Yamanaka, if we don't want to do it?" Neji simply asked, not taking the threat seriously._

"_Then, I will just have to do this." Ino said showing them something that I cannot tell you._

"_Ino put that away before anyone gets hurt." Shikamaru said calmly. (A/N: no it's nothing serious other than a phone)_

"_Ino you aren't gonna do it are you?" Tenten asked covering her mouth._

"_Oh yeah, I'm seriously gonna do it."_

"_Ino no! We're all too young!" Naruto begged._

"_What the fuck dobe?"_

"_Idiot thinks he's really gonna die from that but it is serious." Neji said._

"_HELP US!!!! A MAD WOMAN IS GONNA GET US ALL!!!" Naruto shrieked as he ran in circles._

_Everyone in the classroom screamed. Apparently Kakashi arrived and he heard. He then ran through the window and fell down three stories. The class looked outside at their mad and peculiar teacher, still alive and running towards Tsunade office. And then the whole class started to scream again._

"_Look what you did dobe! You set them off for no reason!" Sasuke shouted at his idiotic friend._

"_I-Ino, you S-shouldn't have e-exaggerated about b-blackmail." Hinata told her friend._

"_Overdid it way too much." Tenten added._

_**End of flashback.**_

Everyone shuddered off that flashback. And started to follow what Ino orders since they don't want the whole mall to freak out too.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke looked around for Sai since they dispersed. He tried not to follow him since Sakura was near. He then found him walking at one side of the mall.

"Sai!" Sasuke called for his friend.

He turned around and walked up to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Help me get a present." He simply asked, blushing a bit.

"Does she have a charm bracelet?" Sai asked.

"How did you know?"

"Sayaka told me after Sakura's first day of work."

"What has that got to do with anything-" but before he could say anymore, he was being dragged into a special jewelry store.

"Takumi, I brought someone." Sai called to teen at the counter.

"Sai? You brought an Uchiha to the store?" The teen asked coming out of his place.

"He wants to get it too."

"Okay I'll get it ready." Takumi said, running to a door.

"How do you know him?" Sasuke asked.

"We used to go to elementary school together." Sai explained.

"aa."

Takumi then came back and led them to the door from before. Inside had a lot of sparkling jewels with patterns.

"You can look for something for Sakura here." Sai said, looking at the light blue sapphires illuminating his face since the room was dark.

Sasuke went to a spot with pink jewels on it. He then saw a golden charm dangly things for phones. He particularly stared at a design that was like an ivy twisting with cherry blossom petals which were jewels hanging on it. Sai looked at it from behind him.

"Sasuke, do you want to get that?" Sai asked.

"Well are you done?"

"Well I got mine done and over with and you were here staring at it for ten minutes."

"I'll take it then."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They were finally finished with the Christmas shopping. They went to the food court and decided where they would have their Christmas party.

"So, whose place is it?" Ino asked.

Everyone dragged their chairs backwards except or Sakura.

"So what time Sakura?" Ino asked eagerly, edging closer to the girl.

Sakura turned around and looked behind her.

"B-but I was planning to do it when we're seniors." Sakura said.

"Well that and this are the most important dates since it's gonna be our first Christmas together."

"Well, you're right-"

"Then it's settled! Sakura house on Christmas eve for a sleepover at eight!" Ino declared quickly.

"b-but-"

"Okay, let's eat!" Naruto said proudly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I think this chapter was really crap. Oh well. I'm updating less frequently now since of my homework. The tests are really hard but my teacher said that I might get nearly all of them right. Look at my profile for the updates and that stuff since I cannot be bothered to type it up here or your reading this when it's alreadyc omplete (for ppl in the future tht read this). Reviews are much appreciated!

P.S. I'm gonna put up a new fanfic soon!

**Preview**

Sakura Seasons- Party

"Too early…" Sakura said immediately after seeing Ino.

"Yeah I know it's too early but I just wanted to help you with some stuff." Ino said, letting herself in.

"But I'm already done." Sakura said closing the door.

"I was talking about _other_ stuff." Ino cackled evilly, edging closer to Sakura.

"Crap, I'm missing 536 yen." Sakura announced.

"How can you tell?" Tenten said, counting the money.

"I know how much money I got in there. Plus I've had it all my life."

"Well when she's sleeping, get her bag and get your money back." Tenten suggested.

"GUYS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" Ino could be heard going up the stairs now.

"Uhhh, nothing!" Sakura shouted while quickly unlocking the door.

Tenten and Sakura sat on the bed and pretended to read a magazine. Ino then crashed the door open. The girls innocently looked up and blinked.

(I those hints were the first part of the next chap plus the stuff in the middle.)


	17. Party

Sakura Seasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A/N: Sorry for the late update (again). Blame my sister (not aiisha101 (my other sister). She wouldn't let me type up the chapters! There's also another dissapointment because this chapter is short plus long update. So sorry but school is holding me back again! I promise that the next chapter will be longer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 17 (0.o am I here already?)

Party

Christmas Eve came and Sakura was waiting for the gang to arrive.

"7 o'clock… too early…"

The doorbell then rang. Sakura walked up to it and opened the door.

"Too early…" Sakura said immediately after seeing Ino.

"Yeah I know it's too early but I just wanted to help you with some stuff." Ino said, letting herself in.

"But I'm already done." Sakura said closing the door.

"I was talking about _other_ stuff." Ino cackled evilly, edging closer to Sakura.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

An hour later, the gang finally arrived and didn't look surprised that Ino was first.

"Did Ino do something to you?" Tenten whispered to Sakura when Ino wasn't looking.

"Well, yeah…I'll tell you upstairs before Ino finds that we're whispering to each other." Sakura whispered back, dragging Tenten up the stairs.

They closed Sakura's bedroom door and locked it. Tenten looked around.

"Nice room." Tenten commented walking around.

Sakura then pulled her into the dark little room where she would sometimes write her diary.

"Okay, Ino came in an hour early and started threatening me about everyone in couples in each room. But I didn't have enough rooms so she threatened me even more. She got angry and went upstairs and did something up here…" Sakura said quickly.

"Well, did you look up here other than your bedroom?" Tenten asked.

"Well, no."

"Why didn't you come up here earlier?"

"She strapped me into a chair and then threatened me to stay down there until you came here."

"No wonder it took you ages to get to the door. But if she changed something and didn't know your house then-"

Sakura then dashed out of the room before she could finish. She walked up to her desk and shook her piggy bank.

"Crap, I'm missing 536 yen." Sakura announced.

"How can you tell?" Tenten said, counting the money.

"I know how much money I got in there. Plus I've had it all my life."

"Well when she's sleeping, get her bag and get your money back." Tenten suggested.

"GUYS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" Ino could be heard going up the stairs now.

"Uhhh, nothing!" Sakura shouted while quickly unlocking the door.

Tenten and Sakura sat on the bed and pretended to read a magazine. Ino then crashed the door open. The girls innocently looked up and blinked.

"What were you doing in here?" Ino asked.

"Can't I show a friend around my bedroom in _**my **_house?" Sakura replied, emphasizing 'my'.

Ino was taken back by the reply. She stormed her way out of the room. Right after she left Tenten started giggling.

"Man, it must feel good to be the boss of her!" Tenten laughed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura and Tenten finally got downstairs and found Naruto still outside. Sakura just looked at him puzzled while Tenten was laughing her ass off.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"On the way here, Sasuke and Neji pushed him and he stepped on dog crap!" Tenten laughed now lying on the floor.

"Just take your shoes off since I don't want dog crap in my house." Sakura said simply as she walked away.

Everyone gathered in the living room chatting madly. Until Naruto asked something sudden.

"Sakura-chan, where are we gonna sleep?" Naruto asked already yawning.

"You can ask Ino that question." Sakura replied, pointing a thumb at the said person.

Everyone glared at her evilly; even Hinata was shooting daggers at her.

"Okay so I did some stuff and-" Ino began but was then tackled by the gang.

"GET EVERYTHING BACK TO NORMAL!!!" they screamed in unison.

"Okay, okay fine." Ino sighed with defeat.

Everyone got off of her and she marched upstairs. Everyone then stared to Shikamaru who was about to take a nap.

"Go and check on her." Everyone ordered in unison.

Before Shikamaru could even say another word, he was kicked up the stairs by Tenten.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(A/N: Remember that I said that this will be a short chapter since I'm too depressed to think clearly. This is gonna be short and sweet so I'm skipping to the end of the night.)

Sakura walked into her room with a large box with opened presents in it. She didn't open Sasuke's yet since she wanted to open it privately. She settled down on her bed and ripped off the wrapping paper. It revealed a dangly thing for your phone and a charm for her bracelet. (The dangly thingy is the same description from the previous chapter.)

She put the dangly thing away and stared at her charm. She attached it on the gap that was next to the text. She then found out that there was another piece of text imprinted on it.

"_Together Forever…" _Sakura read aloud.

She lay on her bed and started to drift off to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: My new fanfiction got turned down because of my sister (yes aiisha101) saying that my fanfiction was like another fanfiction. But the last part wasn't. I'm getting irritated about this. Maybe I'll just type it because I have never read another fanfiction like it. Reviews are much appreciated!

P.S. I have decided to make a sequel! (Horray!) Thank you crimsonstripe and sakura the lover for sticking with me!

_**Preview**_

Sakura Seasons – New Transfer Student

The end of first period came and they marched outside for P.E. Naruto bragged about Minori and Ino marched off to Sasuke the duck haired bastard with a glare. Sakura wasn't around that area so it was perfect for threatening him.

"You better get ready for your rival." Ino smirked at the Uchiha.

"But Sakura and-" Sasuke began.

"Yeah I know but what if she changes her mind?" Ino asked seductively giving Sasuke an encouragement.

He looked blank for a while. He seriously did not want to lose Sakura. He tried his best to protect her.

Lunch finally came and Sasuke came with Sakura to the dojo since he didn't have any practice. He sat on the bench and watched her spar with someone. Sai sat beside him, taking off his head gear.

(That part was just from the middle part. I guess…)


	18. New Transfer Student

Sakura Seasons

**Disclaimer: You should know already. I've told you many times before.**

A/N: I thought it was a long wait but it wasn't... weird how my sister let me go on the computer...

Chapter 18

New Transfer Student

Sakura dashed out of her house. She was forced into a sudden halt since she saw Sasuke waiting for her at the gate.

"Sorry." Sakura apologized as she walked up to him.

"Well we have to hurry up or the dobe will be noisier than usual." Sasuke said, walking out.

It was the first day back from school and they were now juniors. Sakura and Sasuke made another agreement that they would walk to school together and back. They soon met up the rest of the gang at the school gates.

"Sakura-chan, ohayo!" Naruto greeted as the couple walked up to them.

"Don't worry; we came in early to get everyone's schedule. Looks like we're a bit separated except for P.E and drama." Ino chirped before they could talk about it as she handed them their schedule.

"What's really bizarre that our couples are in the same classes!" Ino screamed with joy.

"Plus we heard that there's a new transfer student coming today. He's in some of our classes too." Hinata added without stuttering since she changed a bit.

"He?" Sakura asked.

"What was his name again?" Hinata recalled her memories.

"I think it was Fujiwara-san…" Hinata said.

"But I think his first name was Makoto? No. Minoru?" Naruto searched in his brain.

"Fujiwara Minori." Neji recalled.

"Oh yeah, that was it!" Naruto yelled.

As soon as they finished the bell alarmed the students to get to their classes. The gang departed as they said goodbye and dispersed. Sakura and Sasuke had class together with Naruto and Hinata. They walked into class and found the names again. They searched for their names on the desks. While looking for her seat she found the new students name.

'_He has the same class as us eh?' _Sakura thought.

"Sakura, come over here, we're sitting together again." Sasuke called out from the back of the class. Naruto and Hinata's seat was in front of them.

"We're back here again?" Sakura said as she sat down beside Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"I found Fujiwara's seat somewhere in the classroom." Sakura said.

"Hn?"

"Over there." Sakura pointed to the third row.

And it just so happened that the teacher walked in. They had English first and it just so happened to be Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei again this year!" Naruto yelled from the back.

"Seems so." Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's good to see all of your faces again but we have a new transfer student this year." Kakashi announced hen everyone got to their seats.

As if on cue Minori stepped into the classroom. Kakashi wrote his name on the chalk board before speaking again.

"This is Fujiwara Minori. Treat him respectfully throughout your high school years." Kakashi announced again.

Some of the girls fawned over him since he was quite handsome.

"Nice to meet you." The whole class chorused.

"Nice to meet you all." Minori introduced walking to his desk.

Minori caught sight of Sakura as she opened her English textbook. He smirked as he sat down. Sasuke glared at him with the get-lost-glare.

Naruto spun around secretly when Kakashi wasn't looking.

"Hey teme, looks like you got a rival." Naruto whispered.

"But me and Sakura are already together." Sasuke reminded.

Naruto shrugged and turned around again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The end of first period came and they marched outside for P.E. Naruto bragged about Minori and Ino marched off to Sasuke the duck haired bastard with a glare. Sakura wasn't around that area so it was perfect for threatening him.

"You better get ready for your rival." Ino smirked at the Uchiha.

"But Sakura and-" Sasuke began.

"Yeah I know but what if she changes her mind?" Ino asked seductively giving Sasuke an encouragement.

He looked blank for a while. He seriously did not want to lose Sakura. He tried his best to protect her.

Lunch finally came and Sasuke came with Sakura to the dojo since he didn't have any practice. He sat on the bench and watched her spar with someone. Sai sat beside him, taking off his head gear.

"I heard Naruto talk about Minori trying to hit on Sakura earlier today." Sai started.

"The dobe said that? Damn that loudmouth…" Sasuke cursed.

"Hey, at least you can't see him after school when you're working."

Sasuke paused for a moment. He was right. Sai was in his class a lot so probably he could talk about his problems.

"Sure I can talk to you next period in class." Sai accepted as if he knew what Sasuke was thinking.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

It was soon the next period and the next class they had was cooking. They sat into their seats. Sakura and Sasuke were sitting with Sai and Sayaka since the tables had four seats. Minori was also in that class and he sat in a table next to them. Ayame then came in the class. Sakura and Sayaka had bright smiles on their faces which meant good luck. Ayame was the new teacher and she just started. She stupidly got in front of the class and announced.

(I don't know what she would be saying so I'm skipping the introduction part.)

"Alright class, tomorrow we're cooking apple pie so bring the ingredients from your books uglify tomorrow." Ayame reminded as the period was over.

Sasuke kept a careful eye on Minori. He didn't go near Sakura at all but he did keep on staring at her in some of the classes.

The end of the day came and the gang went to the bakery. They got to work as the time passed by. Sakura was safe from talking or meeting anyone since her job was in the kitchen now. All she had to do was help wash the dishes, clean up, help to bake (mostly) and to keep the place in order since Naruto started to work.

The shop door opened and Sasuke widened his eyes. It was Minori. Neji noticed this and joined Sasuke. Sai also came into the kitchen and joined them.

"I bet he's gonna ask for a job here to get closer to Sakura." Neji and Sai whispered together.

They were right. He came up to the side of the counter where Sayaka, Tenten and Ino were.

"Can I have a job here?" Minori asked forwardly.

The girls looked at each other.

"Sorry, we don't have any spots available since we already have a lot of staff." Sayaka spoke. She knew what was going on between him so she tried to keep him away.

Minori excused himself and walked out of the store. Sayaka heard him mumbling curses under his breath.

"Got that taken care of!" Sayaka declared as she brushed her hands past each other.

"Hey wait a minute. I've seen him before in a kendo tournament! He was that guy taking the picture!" Emi yelled beside Sayaka.

"And?" Sayaka extended.

"He was Miyako's cousin!" Emi pointed her finger out randomly.

"No wonder." Tenten concluded.

"I wonder what their parents are like…" Ino added.

"Well Miyako's aunt married Minori's uncle." Emi explained more.

"So they are twisted!" Ino yelled.

"Who's the loudmouth now?" Naruto called out from the kitchen.

"Come on, pay up. You owe me 100 yen." Then Naruto came out of the kitchen and held his hand out in front of Ino.

"Damn you…" Ino muttered as she rummaged through her pocket.

"What did you guys do?" Tenten asked.

"Whenever Ino starts yelling and it's not necessarily appropriate, she gives me 100 yen so she's the loudmouth." Naruto explained like a brainy person. (Now I know why he got into the academy.)

"But what does Ino get?"

"If she doesn't do that for a day, she gets 100 yen." Naruto explained simply, grinning.

"And so far I'm winning!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day came. Students came filling into their classroom. Sakura and Sasuke sat down as Naruto and Hinata were whispering in front of them.

"Hey guys, we're having a class trip with the geography class and Ero-sennin." Naruto spoke cheerfully.

"Why is that old pervert coming?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know but we're visiting a country with a tourist attraction and there's this art museum and- oh my fucking God!" Naruto yelled the last part.

And it just oh-so happened that Kakashi came in.

"Alright everyone! We are having a class trip in the country of Tea with the geography class. You need to ask your parent and that stuff and you know the rest of the crap." Kakashi announced lazily. (lol, I know! I wouldn't even be caught hearing him say that!)

He handed them the sheets of paper and the students passed their comments to each other.

'**Dude, this is your chance! The seating in the coach is in pairs and eight people in a room!'**

'_So all we have to do is keep Sakura away from that creepy asshole.'_

'**Yep.'**

They continued with their studies and first period ended. They marched off into the changing lockers and Naruto was bragging again.

"For everyone's fucking sake Naruto, stop opening that big pie hole of yours or I will make you shut up!" Ino yelled irritated.

Naruto immediately shut up.

"Man I just wish I was going to the trip. The hot springs there are awesome." Tenten moaned, changing the subject.

"You are going… with me." Neji reminded.

"Us too." Sai added.

"Get your facts right." Hinata said.

Gai then strolled into the area. The green tight green spandex that he always wore made everyone feel sick and cover their eyes.

"Alright my youthful students! Time to run 100 laps!" The lunatic teacher, Gai yelled out with his trademark pose.

"Yes Gai-sensei! I will do 200 laps!" Lee, the look-alike shouted.

"You're not getting the point Lee… You have to do… 300 laps!"

"40- -insert Ino punching Lee three feet underground-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE ALREADY GIVING ME A MIGRAINE!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone just stood there, shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU STANDING LIKE THAT?! RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES ALREADY! GET THIS DONE AND OVER WITH!!!!" Ino screeched once more.

And with that everyone scrambled to the track, even Gai.

"Looks like Ino's gonna be the coach now…" Sayaka whispered to the group.

"RUN FASTER!!!" Ino screamed.

"Oh my fucking God! I remember that this was the mad woman Uzumaki was talking about!" Somebody said.

"HOLY SHIT!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" Naruto screamed, misunderstanding again.

Everyone then screamed like little girls and ran to random places.

"So… whose fault is this?" Tenten asked with the group who were standing next to each other looking annoyed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Hmmm... I think my sister read this (not aiisha101) and typed other words when I was probably getting something to eat... Her friend did tell me that she typed something up when I was downstairs (Yeah, a friend was visiting our house). Reviews are much appreciated!

P.S. In a couple of chapters on, I'm gonna give you some hints of the sequel!! (I'm not giving you extracts but I'm telling you facts.)

_**Preview**_

Sakura Seasons – To the Country of Tea!

"She's becoming a bit like Ino isn't she?" Hinata asked.

Everyone agreed.

"H-hey! I'm nothing like Ino!" Tenten protested.

"You're right…" Sakura said.

"But only in tomboy version!" Sayaka added.

Everyone agreed again.

"But she does act like her a bit…" Hinata said.

Everyone agreed again.

"But only a bit right?" Sayaka added.

Everyone agreed again.

"Good 'cause I don't want to be like Ino." Tenten sighed.

"Well, nobody does!" Naruto grinned.

(That was a bit of the nearly middle part. I think that made sense…)


	19. To the Country of Tea!

Sakura Seasons

**Disclaimer: You know it, I know it. So why do I have to keep telling you?**

A/N: Nothing much to say really. Tell me if anything had any other words that doesn't really need to be there because my sister might have done it again. I seriously need to hide my stuff somewhere else.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 19

To the Country of Tea!

A week later (Monday) at 6 am in the morning, a certain pink haired teen was checking her things.

"Right, that's everything packed." Sakura declared, brushing her hands past each other.

She looked up at her clock. It read 6:13

"A bit too early to leave…"

She stood there for a moment.

"Watch TV!" And with that she carried her bags downstairs to the living room.

**Sasuke's House**

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEE- SLAM"

Sasuke lifted his hand up from the alarm clock.

"Why can't you just fucking shut the hell up!" He yelled at it with frustration.

He made sure that he didn't set the alarm and stormed into the bathroom outside the hallway. In the shadows came into the bedroom was a much older Uchiha, playing a trick on his dear little brother. Itachi crept onto the alarm clock and set it for two minutes. He crept out, back into his room next door.

A couple of minutes passed and the alarm clock rang once more. Sasuke skidded across the hallway and threw a bar of soap at it.

"Damn this clock for making me interrupt packing my bathroom stuff." He muttered quietly to himself.

He marched to the clock and took out the batteries. As he picked up the bar of soap, he could hear Itachi sniggering in his room. He scowled and decided to play a trick on him too. He casually walked into the bathroom and quickly grabbed a bucket and filled it with icy cold water and tiptoed into Itachi's room. On the way he peeked into his own room and saw the culprit putting the batteries back inside the clock. Sasuke sauntered over into Itachi's room and stood on a chair beside the quarter opened door. He placed the bucket on top and crept back into the bathroom.

Meanwhile Itachi came out of Sasuke's room quietly giggling. He was about to open his door fully when a drop of water fell on his head. He looked up and saw a bucket. He slid inside not causing the door to open wider and grabbed the bucket. He made his way into Sasuke's room and put the bucket on his door. He slid back out and giggled back into his bedroom.

"Your evil mind isn't good enough foolish little brother. Try harder next time." Itachi whispered.

The alarm clock rang again. Sasuke was confused that the bucket still hadn't fallen on Itachi. He walked to his room to see if he was hiding in there. He opened the door-

'SPLASH!!!'

"What the fuck?!" Sasuke demanded, soaking wet.

A few moments later the bucket eventually plopped on his head. Itachi spilled out of his bedroom and laughed on the floor.

"DAMN YOU ITACHI!!!" Sasuke cursed as he ran up to him.

**Sakura's House**

"Huh? What was that noise?" Sakura asked herself, looking behind her.

She shrugged and continued watching.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was nearly quarter to seven (Well it's now 6:42) and the gang had already gathered at the school car park.

"I can't wait to get there!" Tenten squealed of excitement.

"Oh yeah Sayaka-chan, did you get that leaflet from last night in self defence class last night?" Tenten asked.

"Yup. I can't believe they had leaflets to the country of Tea." Sayaka replied.

"You go to self defence class?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, so did the boys." Tenten replied cheerfully.

"Which boys…" They turned their heads at Neji and Sai.

"Neji was already there but Tenten signed me up without telling." Sai replied simply.

"She's becoming a bit like Ino isn't she?" Hinata asked.

Everyone agreed.

"H-hey! I'm nothing like Ino!" Tenten protested.

"You're right…" Sakura said.

"But only in tomboy version!" Sayaka added.

Everyone agreed again.

"But she does act like her a bit…" Hinata said.

Everyone agreed again.

"But only a bit right?" Sayaka added.

Everyone agreed again.

"Good 'cause I don't want to be like Ino." Tenten sighed.

"Well, nobody does!" Naruto grinned.

Kakashi then arrived in the scene.

"Alright everyone, choose a partner to go in the coach in two minutes!" He announced with the perverted old geezer beside him.

"Well we got the pairing sorted out last night remember?" Tenten cheerfully reminded, immediately clinging onto Neji's arm.

"Yup." Everyone chanted, standing beside their partner.

Sasuke kept a sharp eye on Minori who had a crowd of girls crowding round him.

"Hey teme, aren't those your fangirls?" Naruto asked looking at the crowd around Minori.

"Well I'm glad they're gone. Those bitches were dead annoying." Sasuke stated looking in front of him.

"You're right. Last time they distracted me with ramen just so they could get closer to you." Naruto recalled, shuddering at that memory.

Kakashi called them to get in the coach. They lined up and sat into their seats.

(A/N: Alright, these are where they're sitting :)

**BUS 1**

**Back of the coach**

[Sakura-Sasuke[Sai-Sayaka

[Hinata-Naruto[Neji-Tenten

[Occupied[Occupied

[Occupied[Occupied

[Minori[Occupied

(A/N: And so on and whatever.)

The coaches left the car park and made their journey into the country of Tea.

An hour later, everyone began to get sleepy because they were already in the motorway/highway (Whatever you call it there but in England we call it motorway so there.) They didn't get enough sleep either since they stayed up late to pack and woke up early.

Sakura was doing origami while Sasuke was just closing his eyes. Sakura folded the piece of paper into a rose. She passed it to Hinata.

"Sakura-chan, this is amazing! I could never to that part!" Hinata remarked, turning behind her and giving the paper rose back to Sakura.

"Hey, what's Naruto doing?" Sakura asked.

"He's playing rock paper scissors with Neji." Hinata replied.

"What? You changed it didn't you?!" Naruto demanded.

"No I didn't! You clearly changed yours! You kept on fidgeting to make it scissors!" Neji replied back.

"No I didn't!"

"Thumb war!"

"Best out of three!"

"Bring it on!"

And with that they connected their hands and fiddled with their thumbs.

Tenten was kneeling on her chair, looking at the couple behind her drawing.

"How can you draw like that when the coach is shaking?" Tenten asked.

"Don't know…" Sayaka replied clueless.

She shut her notebook and put it back in her bag and took out a book. Tenten did the same and they began reading. Sakura was now looking out the window, gazing at the sky. Sasuke opened one eye and turned his head. He scanned the seats and found Minori somewhere at the front with no-one beside him.

'_At least that asshole is far away.'_

'**We already have the bedroom planned out so that's good'**

He then turned his head to Sakura who was half asleep with her head leaning on the window. Whenever cars passed by they would either look confused or freaked out. Sakura sat up and shut the curtains (yes, there are curtains. They're in that kind of bus where there's a toilet as well but I don't think they're gonna use it…).

"Are you sleepy?" Sasuke asked.

"Hn…" Sakura mumbled. (Isn't that supposed to be what Sasuke says?)

He pulled her and let her head rest on his lap. Sakura immediately shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep. He turned to Sai who had Sayaka's head resting on his shoulder half asleep. Naruto and Neji were still playing thumb wars and Tenten was looking out the window. Sakura's phone suddenly rang in her pocket. She moaned and sat up. She looked at the phone, wide eyed.

"I-Ino?" Sakura called out after opening it.

'Sakura-chan, how's it going?' Ino called out.

Sakura stayed silent.

"Answer me! Is it good or what? Oh yeah, guess what I saw last night when I was walking round the mall. I found these cu-" Sakura hung up.

"Was that Ino?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I guess she was gonna tell me that she found another shoe sale." Sakura replied.

The phone rang again.

"Hey I wasn't finished yet! Anyway the store had this cute high-"

Sakura hung up again.

"Nee, Sayaka, can you block Ino's number." Sakura asked her half asleep friend.

"Huh? Oh sure." Sayaka replied, sitting up.

Sakura stretched her hand out with the phone. Sayaka took it and pressed several buttons.

"Here you go." Sayaka said, giving the phone back.

"Arigatou!" Sakura thanked as she stuffed the phone into her pocket.

Sakura then rested back onto Sasuke's lap

Another hour passed and it seemed like forever until they could get there. All the girls were asleep and some of the boys were asleep too. Sasuke stayed wide awake but kept closing his eyes. He would sometimes open them and look around.

Hinata was asleep on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto was also sleeping but was mumbling something about ramen. Tenten was sleeping on Neji but he was looking out of the window with his thoughts. Sayaka was asleep on Sai's lap who was sleeping with his hand resting on her head. Sasuke looked down on Sakura who was sound asleep on his lap. He stroked her hair and eventually fell asleep.

Sasuke woke up hours later. He had a sudden feeling that they were stopping soon. Sakura was still sleeping. Hinata was sleeping as well but Naruto was playing on his PSP. Tenten and Neji were casually talking between themselves. Sayaka and Sai were reading a book. He looked out of the window and read a few signs.

"Hey teme, how long are we gonna be getting there?" Naruto asked impatiently behind him.

"Half an hour dobe." Sasuke simply replied.

Hinata had just woken up now. Naruto was talking about ramen again.

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked outside. A sound of a cell phone ringing could be heard.

"Uhhh, Sakura, I think this is for you…" Sayaka said, handing her phone over.

Sakura read the text message and just simply deleted it and sighed.

"Ino will never stop talking about that shoe sale would she?" Sakura said, handing the phone back to Sayaka.

Several minutes passed as the gang began talking to each other. The coach pulled into a sudden halt. The students peered out of the windows. Tenten could now be heard squealing.

"I can't believe we're here!" Sakura remarked cheerfully.

"Alright everyone, please bring all of your things with you before we go." Kakashi announced.

They gathered their bags and stepped outside. They stood in front of a one-floor building but it was large.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Nothing much to say again really. I guess it's been a little of a long update. School is still holding me back. Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Sakura Seasons – Relax, laugh, shout, scream, enjoy

She stopped writing as the rest of the gang were getting back. She got the chair and opened the sliding doors. She returned the chair and got everything to its original state. The rest came barging through the door.

"It's already one guys; I think I'll get a movie from the shop downstairs." Tenten spoke as she headed for the door.

Ino opened the door before she could reach it.

"Oh hi Tenten; here's some new movies my cousin gave to me the other day." Ino immediately said.

"Don't worry; I won't watch it with you. See ya!" Ino then left.

"What the hell?" Tenten remarked, shuffling through the DVD's.

Naruto's stomach then unexpectedly grumbled.

"Seriously, where does he put all of it?" Sakura asked again.

Everyone paused for a moment and then got on with something else.

(That was just the middle part.)


	20. Relax, laugh, shout, scream, enjoy!

Sakura Seasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Get that stuck into your head.**

A/N: Tehe... I got a funny review... Thank you i** like pie123**. Don't worry, I'm usually like that at home to. We're pretty much alike. Anyways, it was a kinda of a short wait. Strange... lol, i'm half dancing to the music i'm listening to...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 20

Relax, laugh, shout, scream, enjoy

"Wow, this place is huge!" Sakura remarked.

"Everyone, get into groups of eight when you're coming in. We are all staying inside until tomorrow." Kakashi announced.

"At least we'll be able to get into the hot springs inside." Tenten said excitedly as she huddled in with the gang.

They walked inside and went up to a desk where they would get their room keys. They headed towards the elevator and pressed the fourth floor.

"Let's see… 97… 98… 99… 100… ah here it is, 101." Sakura called out.

She placed the key in the key hole and turned it. She opened the door. Jaws dropped immediately.

"This…" Sakura began.

"…Place…" Tenten continued.

"… Is-" Sayaka extended.

"AWESOME!!!" Naruto yelled childishly and ran around the bid space.

"I cannot believe this place has eight separate beds…" Sayaka commented looking around.

There was a big sliding door leading to a huge balcony opposite them with four beds at the sides. A door on each side leading to a mini hallway which led to a closet/changing room and bathroom for boys and girls.

"I wonder how much they had to pay for this…" Sakura said, sitting on a bed.

"They don't call it a five star hotel for nothing." Tenten added, looking in one of the closets.

"Right side girls, left side boys." Tenten decided after walking out.

They unpacked their things in fifteen minutes. They sat on their beds, not knowing what to do next. It was already noon.

"Do you guys wanna eat?" Tenten suggested.

They all agreed and made their way downstairs. They walked into a restaurant which was featuring a big buffet and a room for karaoke. They walked into a room and ordered food and started singing.

An hour later they were all full up. Naruto was acting drunk after he ate 20 bowls of miso ramen and 26 bowls of original ramen.

"Where the hell does Naruto put all of this anyway?" Sakura asked, wondering why Naruto never got fat from eating tons of ramen.

"I guess he gets liposuction." Sai joked.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, popping his head out of a bowl.

"Oh, Nevermind." Tenten said.

"Is it something about vacuums and lipsticks 'cause of the spelling?" Naruto questioned curiously.

Everyone just laughed except for innocent Hinata.

"Look, I don't have those kind of lipstick thingys but what the hell is it about vacuums?!" Naruto raised his voice.

Everyone laughed some more, Hinata nearly giggling and let out a grin.

"What's the point about vacuums?!" Naruto asked more.

Everyone laughed even harder; some of them were on the floor already. Hinata just let out a giggle.

"Hinata-chan, please tell me if there's something I have that relates to a vacuum cleaner." Naruto asked his girlfriend.

Hinata laughed for once and banged her hand on the table.

"S-sorry, Naruto-kun but, laugh aww man I can't say it!" Hinata chuckled.

"I thought you were on my side Hinata-chan!" Naruto wailed.

"Naruto you idiot! gasp Liposuction is… well something that you don't want to know." Sakura explained.

"Just look it up in the dictionary later." Sayaka said.

Everyone hushed down a bit and calmed down. They decided that they would go upstairs and plan what they were gonna do tomorrow.

They opened the door and found an unexpected visitor. Naruto screamed like a little girl.

"I-Ino, what the hell are you doing here?!" Tenten yelled across the room.

"Don't worry; I'll only be here for a week anyway." Ino simply replied back.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Tenten and the rest of the gang edged closer to Ino.

Thirty minutes later, everyone found themselves controlled under Ino and her lazy Shikamaru beside her.

"How the hell did we end up like this again?" Naruto asked himself.

"You got that down Tenten?" Ino asked after finishing her sentence.

"Whatever." Tenten handed her the piece of paper.

"Yosh! I have the schedules right over here!" Ino waved the papers vigorously up and down to the furious gang.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave now. See you tomorrow!" Ino smiled and left the room.

"Thank God! I thought she would never leave!" Naruto yelled with relief.

"So… who wants to go to the hot springs?" Tenten asked excitedly.

"Without Ino." She added.

Everyone agreed immediately. They got ready to go.

A few minutes later they ended up in the hot springs. They separated into their gender groups.

"Oh God, this is relaxing." Tenten commented, getting into the water.

"I wish we could do this everyday…" Hinata added.

On the other side they could hear Naruto's voice. Really loud.

"ACCK! I'm telling you I have a damn frickin' penis!" Naruto exclaimed.

The gang started laughing. No-one could hear them since they were the only people there.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata called out.

"Hinata-chan, help me out here!" Naruto replied getting up.

"Fuck! Cover yourself dobe!" Sasuke shrieked.

Naruto went over to the fence that was separating them.

Big mistake. Was it Hinata or Naruto's fault?

Naruto popped his upon the fence. The next thing he knew he was being hit by a wooden bucket.

"Ha ha Naruto! You deserved that!" Tenten yelled.

An hour later after the so called accident, Sakura, Sayaka and their partners went back upstairs while the rest stayed.

"That was refreshing." Sayaka stated as she walked out with Sakura.

Sakura just nodded.

They got upstairs and slumped on their beds. The boys came in without saying a word and got stuff out of their bags. Sayaka got a book out, Sai had a notebook and was drawing pictures, and Sasuke just got out his iPod and a magazine. Sakura took her diary and headed outside the balcony (yeah she brought it with her). She brought a chair with her and closed the sliding doors. She sat down and rested the diary on the wide ledge. She scribbled some words down. (Wow, it's been some time since I've mentioned Sakura writing in her diary.)

'_Okaa-san, Otou-san and Onii-san in heaven,_

_We are now in the country in the Country of Tea. Who could know that Tenten had a colourful vocabulary when she was arguing Ino? Forgive me if I have used any of those words but it is necessary._

_Sasuke and I are getting along with each other better now. We can both talk to each other freely. Kakashi-sensei was talking about careers a couple of days ago. I still haven't chosen what I want to be when I grow up. I guess I'm still too young to think about that so I'll start thinking about it when I'm a sophomore._

_There was a strange rumour going around the gang that Fujiwara-san likes me. He does I guess but at least he's less annoying than Lee._

_Ah crap; I promised myself that I wouldn't write like I do in school. Oh well. Keep trying!'_

She stopped writing as the rest of the gang were getting back. She got the chair and opened the sliding doors. She returned the chair and got everything to its original state. The rest came barging through the door.

"It's already one guys; I think I'll get a movie from the shop downstairs." Tenten spoke as she headed for the door.

Ino opened the door before she could reach it.

"Oh hi Tenten; here's some new movies my cousin gave to me the other day." Ino immediately said.

"Don't worry; I won't watch it with you. See ya!" Ino then left.

"What the hell?" Tenten remarked, shuffling through the DVD's.

Naruto's stomach then unexpectedly grumbled.

"Seriously, where does he put all of it?" Sakura asked again.

Everyone paused for a moment and then got on with something else.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hours later, it turned to 9 o'clock in the evening. They had to go to an announcement for three hours when it was only supposed to be twenty minutes. Jiraya was doing it so it turned out longer and a comedy act because Naruto was there.

They entered their room, breathing heavily from laughing so much.

"Oh my God! I cannot believe you did that Naruto!" Tenten laughed.

"Ero-sennin got what he deserved!" Naruto said with his trademark grin.

"Who wants to watch the movies now?" Tenten suggested.

They all agreed and got snacks and popcorn.

"I found this really awesome place to watch." Tenten said eagerly, going to the girls' hallway.

There were three doors and one of them was locked. She walked up to a corner and slipped out a key under the carpet. She unlocked the door and revealed a large room with a sofa bed and a massive flat screen TV in front of it. They ran up to the sofa bed and got comfortable. Tenten placed the DVD in the player under the TV. She stepped back and got to the sofa bed.

They watched White Chicks for nearly two hours. The movie ended and the gang walked out to refill their snacks. Tenten took her phone with her since someone called when they were watching. They got back into the room and watched Epic Movie. (This movie is actually dead funny if you cut out the really urgh parts)

They got halfway through the movie. Tenten laughed at the scene. (I think this is nearly the middle scene…)

"_Oh shit, it's a talking beaver!" Lucy yelled as she kicked Hairy _(or Harry. I forgot) _Beaver to the tree opposite._

Tenten's phone then juddered.

"Hello?" Tenten answered.

"Tenten, are you watching the movie I gave you?" Ino called out.

"Yeah sure whatever."

"Oh good! There's this really funny part in one of the movies when-"

"Shh! The White Bitch killed Aslo?! (A/N: I think that's how you spell it…) Got to go, this is a good part." Tenten then hung up.

**Ino's room**

Ino's line went dead.

"Oh God! They never let me finish do they Shika-kun?" Ino asked her boyfriend who was lying on the bed already.

Shikamaru stayed silent. Ino just sighed and got to bed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Half an hour later the movie ended. Tenten took out the DVD and placed in a new one but didn't play it.

"Who wants to watch Scary Movie 3?" Tenten asked excitedly.

Sayaka looked at the clock somewhere in the room.

"Nah, I've already seen it anyway. Plus it's already one in the morning." Sayaka decided.

"Ditto." Sakura agreed.

Sai and Sasuke also agreed.

"Okay then, Oyasumi!" Tenten called before they left.

"Oyasumi!" The rest chorused.

"Oyasuminasai!" The little group chanted.

The two girls and their partners again followed them back to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

The girls and boys got into their PJ's and got onto their beds but didn't sleep. They were talking about the movies for while until Sayaka and Sai decided to sleep. Sasuke went over to Sakura's bed and they talked to each other.

"They're laughing way too loud." Sakura pointed out as she could hear the laughing and screaming of the rest of the gang.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke looked at the time.

"Shouldn't you be getting to sleep now?" He questioned, looking back to Sakura.

"Can't sleep. Too loud." Sakura simply replied silly.

Sasuke sighed. In Sakura's head she was actually thinking of Sasuke's birthday but it was still a long way.

"I'm going to sleep now." Sasuke, said, getting off the bed.

"Alright then, Oyasumi." Sakura replied, lying in her bed.

"Hn." He said before going to sleep.

A few minutes later Sakura tried to get into bed as well. She tucked herself in and stared at the ceiling.

'_I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow…' _She thought before drifting off to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Eh... Next chap I will show you facts of the sequel!!! Yay:) Not much to say now... I'm in the mood for eating pocky... Yeah! Pocky rawks!!! lol, i'm getting hyper again... Reviews are much appreciated!

**Preview**

Sakura Seasons – Escape

"Shit! It's Ino!" Tenten cursed quietly.

They quickly hid inside a room.

"Why the hell is she here?! I thought she was going to the gardens!" Sakura baffled.

"Don't care about that! We have to get out of here first!" Tenten advised.

They then turned their heads at Naruto who seemed to not pay attention.

Everyone smirked.

"Wha-what's everyone looking at me for?" Naruto asked, petrified.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"


	21. Escape

Sakura Seasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto made it. Praise him for his work.**

A/N: Ahhh!!! Sorry for a long update!!! My sister wouldn't let me go on the comp tht much. I made up another fanfic and it's probably gonna be out next week. I still don't know what to call the other one so that's on hold.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 21 (WTF?! I'm already here?!)

Escape

The next day at 6 am in the morning, a long blonde haired girl was lurking around her room and revising the schedule.

"This should spice up their relationships!" Ino finished off, clapping.

"I don't know how you got Kakashi-sensei to agree to have the tour thing in pairs." Shikamaru yawned.

"Oh, we just talked and stuff. He accepted in the end anyway." Ino smirked evilly.

"Too troublesome to think about what you did." Shikamaru moaned, burying his head under the covers.

_**Yesterday…**_

"_Please Kakashi-sensei, have the tours in pairs!" Ino pleaded with puppy eyes._

"_Well I'm not in charge of this trip so you might as well ask Jiraya-sama." Kakashi said, turning away._

"_But I don't want to talk to that old geezer. He's a pervert anyway; he'll start looking under my skirt!" Ino objected before he could leave._

_Kakashi sighed and pushed her into the pervert's room. Ino stood in front of the door in Jiraya's room. The old man turned around._

"_What do you want?" He asked, trying to be serious but couldn't pull it off._

"_Everyone will go in pairs around the country." Ino simply said._

"_Well no-"_

"_Look old man, I've been talking all day and my throat is killing me! Agree or else you won't have a tomorrow." Ino threatened, pulling his collar._

"_Wh-whatever you say." He agreed, shaking._

"_Good." Ino dropped him and strolled out of the room._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The gang woke up at 7. Well at least one of them isn't anyway. They stood at the foot of Naruto's bed.

"Naruto, wake up already, it's nearly time to go." Tenten warned, pushing his idiotic friend.

"Five more minutes…" Naruto moaned, turning the other way.

Unfortunately, Ino just came in. She was outraged by the response.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Ino yelled, coming up to the bed.

Naruto just groaned.

Another BIG mistake.

Poor Naruto. I feel sorry for him now.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THAT FUCKING BED!!!" Ino screamed, somehow she pushed the mattress and flipped it upside down.

Naruto fell off, petrified and now fully awake.

"Good!" Ino chirped, walking back outside.

"Does she?..." Sakura asked.

"Dunno. Maybe she has PMSing." Tenten replied, walking outside.

The rest trailed except for Hinata who helped Naruto get up.

Half an hour later just before leaving, they were pulled into another announcement.

"Ummm, how did we get to this?" Kakashi asked his perverted superior.

"Let the blonde say it. That way she can have better control." Jiraya thought, running over to Ino.

Ino delightedly got in front of the group.

"It's the mad woman! She's followed us here!" Someone who was a maniac screamed hysterically.

Everyone was just about to run and scream when Ino interrupted them.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! AND BE STILL!!!" Ino screeched.

Everyone stopped immediately.

"Read the letter. Get one and pass it on." Ino ordered, passing three piles of paper to three random students.

They did as they were told to do or they'll be beaten to a bloody pulp or worse.

Sakura read the letter which led her to swear.

"What the fuck?!" Sakura quietly cursed to herself.

'_Ino's orders:_

_Everyone will go around the Country of Tea in __**PAIRS. **_

_If you have a complaint, come to me and I will have something in store for you._

_Follow it or else! '_

"God damn that woman…" Sasuke and Neji cursed through gritted teeth.

"Why can't we have a break without Ino for once?!" Tenten yelled, frustrated.

"Well not until we get to university or college." Hinata answered, also irritated.

"We'll never be free…" Sayaka stated with her hand on her forehead.

"Troublesome girlfriend you got there buddy." Naruto nudged his friend who was unexpectedly beside him.

"Yeah, troublesome and bothersome." Shikamaru lazily replied.

"Why was the dumb reason you liked her anyway." Sasuke asked, turning his head.

"Too troublesome to remember." He replied back.

"Don't you have anything else in your vocabulary other than 'troublesome' or 'bothersome'?" Sakura asked.

"Too trouble-"

Tenten had scoffed his mouth with some bubblegum tape.

"Shut up. I'm in the time of cursing and sorrow." Tenten angrily remarked.

A light bulb suddenly went off in Tenten's head.

"Naruto, get that damn match away from me!" Tenten yelled, waving her hands.

Naruto moaned and blew off the fire.

"Hey, guys I have an idea." Tenten said, making everyone huddle in a crowd.

Whispers were said and everyone grinned.

"That's a good idea!" Hinata exclaimed as everyone parted.

"Remember the place. Naruto." Tenten shot a death glare at the said blonde.

"I got it, I got it dattebayo." Naruto moaned.

"God, it's been a long time since you said that in like, when you were in the 5th grade." Tenten commented, walking away.

Everyone dispersed and rambled everywhere. The gang went in separate ways but then took a different direction to a castle. They met each other at a grand fountain inside the entrance of the castle.

"Okay let's go!" Tenten yelled, turning.

"Wait, we're missing a couple." Neji stated, grabbing her shoulder.

"You can tell already that he's coming." Sakura frowned.

In the distance you could see a loud blonde and a timid shy girl. Naruto was shouting their names and then looked at their direction. Naruto ran up to the gang. As soon as he got into the area, Sasuke punched Naruto in the head making him groan in pain.

"You're too damn loud dobe! If that demon wench finds us she's gonna beat the living crap out of us!" Sasuke hissed quietly.

Naruto swallowed hard.

"Now shut that pie hole of yours and let's get going!" Tenten half yelled, heading towards inside the castle.

They followed her and wandered off. Thirty minutes later, they were strolling around the hallway and immediately pulled to a sudden halt.

"Shit! It's Ino!" Tenten cursed quietly.

They quickly hid inside a room.

"Why the hell is she here?! I thought she was going to the gardens!" Sakura baffled.

"Don't care about that! We have to get out of here first!" Tenten advised.

They then turned their heads at Naruto who seemed to not pay attention.

Everyone smirked.

"Wha-what's everyone looking at me for?" Naruto asked, petrified.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

Naruto was pushed forward outside of the room. He stepped on one foot to save himself from falling frontward. He then realised what situation he was in and frantically looked around.

'_Holy shit! There's Ino!' _Naruto stated in his mind.

Naruto fumbled over to a plant and hid there. Somehow the couple passed by and didn't notice him one bit. He sighed of relief as they turned a corner.

Tenten's head slid out of the door.

"Eh? Ino's gone?" Tenten said surprisingly, looking around twice.

Everyone then led themselves outside and had a look for themselves.

"Now let's get the heck out of here while we still have a chance." Naruto cowardly suggested as he ran hysterically and wobbly to random exits.

The rest trailed him as if it was a hunt. They made it outside safely and ran to another place.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ten minutes later they ended up at a village fete preparing for tonight's festivities. Hinata looked at the notice board beside her.

"There's a spring festival tonight!" Hinata gleamed at the thought of going there.

"Huh?" Tenten asked with everyone's attention at the notice board.

"Oh cool!" Sayaka remarked after reading the whole flyer.

"Did anyone bring a kimono with them?" Tenten questioned the gang who were hiding the fact that they didn't bring it.

"Well we can't buy kimonos with shops like these."

Everyone still stayed silent.

"Who knows how to make one?" Tenten plastered a sinister grin on her face.

Everyone turned their attention to Sayaka.

"Crap, I shouldn't have gone to that arts and crafts camp." Sayaka moaned, being pulled by Tenten who led her to a fabric store.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You ready?" Tenten asked outside the door.

"No." Sayaka replied blandly on the other side.

"Oh."

Tenten waited for a few moments again.

"Is it ready now?"

"Say that one more time and I'll never do it."

"Okay, sorry." Tenten put her hands up and walked away.

She walked across the bedroom and sat on her bed.

"How long will it be?" Tenten asked, running out of patience.

"Well it is definitely going to be long for one person to make 8 kimonos." Hinata pointed out.

"You're right…"

Another light bulb flashed into her mind.

"Gah! Naruto, stop putting that damn match over me!" Tenten yelled, even more irritated and waved her hands again.

"Crap, I swear you had an idea then." Naruto whined, blowing out the fire.

"Well yeah I do. Who's the next person who knows how to make one?" Tenten asked, looking at Hinata and Sakura.

"Wha-what? Why me?" Hinata and Sakura both stuttered in unison.

"Okay, I swear I caught both of you in that sewing class a few days ago." Tenten replied.

"Oh yeah, when we were heading to the cafeteria and you said that both of you had to do something and we were passing by that class." Naruto remembered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Busted…" Sakura quietly whispered.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura and Hinata stepped out of the room and sighed together.

"It's done." Hinata announced wearily.

"What's done?" Ino asked behind her.

'_What the hell?!' _Both Sakura and Hinata chorused in their minds.

"Tenten, can we speak to you privately please." Hinata asked like a robot.

"Go on ahead!" Ino said, allowing Tenten to go.

The three girls went inside the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sakura half yelled, trying not to be found out.

"She wouldn't let us go anywhere but the bedroom and watch that damn freakin' show!!! I am never gonna watch those two damn puppets again. It was torture!" Tenten explained, nearly going nuts.

"We-well how can we get her out?" Hinata asked desperately.

"Looks like we have to tell her about the festival." Sakura sighed, finding the only solution.

The two others sighed in dismay, guessing it was the only way to get her out. They got out of the bathroom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"These kimonos are nice Sayaka!" Hinata remarked, holding her hand up.

"I thought this one wouldn't fit you but it fits you perfectly!" Sayaka replied the comment.

"I'm still not believing that Ino actually let us go there alone." Naruto said, spacing out.

"Yeah, just because she said that she had to go somewhere with Shikamaru. Something doesn't fit." Tenten added.

"Yeah, I mean **her** letting **us**!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No not that. Something doesn't really fit at my left arm." Tenten corrected.

"Oh sorry!" Sayaka apologised, coming over to Tenten.

"And Naruto, you're right too. Something isn't right…" Tenten coughed suspiciously.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Can we really enjoy if everyone's one alert?" Sakura asked, watching half of the gang looking suspiciously.

"Just checking." Tenten said, catching up to the pink haired girl.

"Uhhh, Sayaka, you're hair is turning black." Sakura pointed out to the said girl's hair.

"Wha?" Sayaka looked up.

"The dye must be wearing off." Sai said.

"You dyed your hair?" Tenten asked, forgetting to look out for Ino.

"Well… actually someone spilled dark brown dye on my hair when I was passing a hair dresser." Sayaka explained.

"Oh."

"Look, a ramen stall!" Naruto screamed with joy, pointing at a small area where the aroma of ramen was.

Naruto ran childishly at the place. The boys couldn't help but to just look disgusted, well except for one of them.

"He'll never get over that damn food. Do you think it's worse than curry?" Neji asked.

"Curry? You mean when you ate at that restaurant when you were in 5th grade?" Sasuke asked even more.

"Oh wait a minute, I remember one of our family day outs at 'The Curry of Life'." Hinata said.

"Oh yeah, I remember Hinata telling me something about that last year!" Tenten also remembered.

"They have nice curry there don't they?"

"Yeah, the specialty one was good. Do you remember that cute little kid Ranmaru?"

"Yeah, he was the one helping the restaurant out."

"Okay can we skip this conversation?" Neji quickly begged.

"Whatever, I bet you didn't like that special curry." Naruto said unexpectedly who just came back to ask everyone to come with him.

"When did the dobe get back?" (Obvious who said that.)

"Can we all just shut up about this?!" Neji asked desperately.

"Oh yeah, the owner was a nice person too." Hinata carried on the conversation from before.

"Yeah and she had a son. Ummm, what was his name again?" Tenten replied.

"Remember that one time when they accidentally poured wine to one of the special curries?" Naruto said, changing the subject.

"Guys!" Neji yelled.

"Yeah, that was the one Neji ate!" Hinata pointed out.

"No wonder." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut it Uchiha." Neji stated coldly.

"The special curry was good without the wine." Tenten said.

"Sakura, did you ever hear that restaurant before?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we went there to celebrate with Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama because we made it to the semi-finals last year." Sakura pointed out.

"Oh yeah."

"Can we skip this conversation?!" Neji madly asked, trying to escape from the word 'curry'.

"Well there's this new curry now." Naruto carried on, ignoring the Hyuuga.

"GUYS!!!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Okay! Now da facts about the sequel! I promised that I'd show this to you in the previous chapter.

1) It's based on when they finish school and they're on to their jobs and their own houses and stuff.

2) They've been separated since they had to go to different colleges or is it university? Can someone tell me?

3) Weddings! Muhahahahahahaha!!! That's the only word I'm gonna tell you.

4) Uhhh, I still can't tell you this fact cuz the needed fact is gonna be in the future chaps so… I'll tell you more facts later! I ran out things to tell you…

Okay you heard the fourth one. I'll tell you later on in the chaps again. I'll definitely try to update as fast as I can now that I'm waking earlier than usual. Even though there's homework I can still get through this! You hear me homework! I'm not done with you!!!! Please stay with the fanfic since its still gonna be a long way until they finish high school. Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Chapter 22

At the end of the day, Sakura walked out of the dojo, just finishing her practice.

"See you tomorrow, Sayaka!" Sakura called before they parted.

"See you tomorrow!" Sayaka replied back.

They didn't have a shift at the bakery so all they had to do was go home now. Sakura met up with Sasuke at the edge of the forest.

"Ready?" He asked before turning."

"Wa-wait! I left my Japanese text book in locker!" Sakura yelled, rummaging through her bag.

"Just wait here!" Sakura shouted back after running off a few steps.

"Hurry or I'll come with you!" Sasuke yelled in the distance.

"'Kay!"

Sakura hurriedly ran inside the school building. It took a long time for her to get the text book because she noticed that she left it in class when she got to the locker. She ran down the stairs and headed towards the exit.

Suddenly, hand pulled her to a dark corner.

(Am I evil? Hmmmm… I dunno what else to say here now…)


	22. Chapter 22

Sakura Seasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Everyone's saying it so you should know.**

A/N: Hmm… I'm surprised that I have tons of chapters and yet we've only covered like… I dunno we're only at the beginning of the second part out of four parts of the whole fanfic. So I have come to a decision that the chapters are longer!! If I can make them longer so I guess waiting for the next chapter is a bit longer than usual…

Plus sorry if I'm skipping a lot of events. I'm just trying to get to the end fast cuz I want to get to the sequel since I am a fanfic fan myself so I know how it feels to wait for the next chapter or sequel for sooo long. I am trying to get on with this plus my other fanfics so I'm doing it one at a time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 22

A sunny day fell upon Konoha high. (Sorry for the weird sentence but I kinda feel a bit weird 'cuz my sister's friend is here and is acting all drunk saying 'I love the bin' or 'I love the vacuum.') Sakura reached for her seat and sat down with Sasuke beside her as usual.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Hinata greeted as she got to her seat.

"Ohayo!" Sakura replied back, cheery.

"Hey, teme, isn't it weird that that Fujiwara bastard didn't go near Sakura at that trip last week?" Naruto secretly asked when the two girls were chatting to each other.

"Hn?"

"You know, he wasn't even four feet close to her!"

"…"

"He must be planning something eh?"

"Hn."

"Don't you care?"

"Course I do."

"Why are you acting like it's not a threat then?"

"How nervous do you think I am dobe?"

"Okay, I didn't know that you were a coward inside of you."

"I'll beat the living crap out of you."

Sasuke pulled out his hands to strangle to young teen but was interrupted.

"Joking! You should know that I know that you're never like that!" Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke growled and lowered his fist. He kept his cool.

P.E lessons started. Gai was afraid to attend the class because of last time. So Kakashi filled in for him although they were rivals.

"Uhhh, okay class; I am substituting for Gai since he couldn't attend today so-" Kakashi announced but was interrupted.

"Kakashi-sensei again? Are you following me?!" Naruto demanded going nuts.

"Naruto just calm down or-"

"ZOMG! I've been followed by a loony perverted teacher to school! Someone help me!" Naruto ran hysterically in circles.

"That's the reason why I don't want that idiot to me my cousin's husband." Neji stated, pointing at the blonde crazed boy.

Sasuke eyed Minori who seemed to look pissed off by the fangirls crowding round him now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At the end of the day, Sakura walked out of the dojo, just finishing her practice.

"See you tomorrow, Sayaka!" Sakura called before they parted.

"See you tomorrow!" Sayaka replied back.

They didn't have a shift at the bakery so all they had to do was go home now. Sakura met up with Sasuke at the edge of the forest.

"Ready?" He asked before turning."

"Wa-wait! I left my Japanese text book in locker!" Sakura yelled, rummaging through her bag.

"Just wait here!" Sakura shouted back after running off a few steps.

"Hurry or I'll come with you!" Sasuke yelled in the distance.

"'Kay!"

Sakura hurriedly ran inside the school building. It took a long time for her to get the text book because she noticed that she left it in class when she got to the locker. She ran down the stairs and headed towards the exit.

Suddenly, hand pulled her to a dark corner. A dark shadow loomed over her. It was too dark to identify the person. She pried herself to get free but no avail. The person got closer and closer to her face.

The person suddenly looked behind and got punched by a certain someone. Sasuke had come running over and punched him.

"Get away from her Fujiwara bastard!" Sasuke yelled with fury.

"F-Fujiwara?" Sakura called out.

Minori didn't listen to her comment and punched Sasuke in the stomach and then kicked him. Fortunately Sasuke had the time to punch him again but only on Minori's face. Minori lay on the ground, groaning in pain about his bleeding face. Sakura stood up and had a chance. She kicked Minori where the sun never shines and helped Sasuke up.

"That enough for you?" Sasuke teased, getting up with Sakura's help.

"I'll get you for this Uchiha!" Minori cursed.

"Yeah right. Like you'll ever get _me_."

And with that they ran outside, out of Minori's reach. They headed toward the forest where they would be safe. They rested under a tree a few minutes later.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's response.

"Geez, at least give me a proper answer when I'm caring for you!" Sakura said in a motherly kind of way.

Sasuke just stayed silent, panting heavily.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Sakura asked.

"No, that jackass couldn't even hit that hard. He has the strength of a kitten." Sasuke simply replied.

Sakura just sighed in relief, at least she trusted him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day arrived, unfortunately, the incident last night leaked out a bit and Naruto heard.

"Teme, you kicked that Fujiwara bastard's ass!" Naruto yelled, punching his fist in the air.

"How the hell did the dobe know?" Sasuke demanded, confused that Naruto could even know.

"I went to the hospital last night to pick up a medicine for my mom and I saw the bastard's room when I was passing by. I overheard the doctor saying that he'll be hospitalized for two weeks!" Naruto explained.

Sakura was speechless. So was Hinata; she just came in time to hear Naruto's story. They then heard screaming of a certain blonde.

"Oh my God! That bastard touched you!! Good thing Sasuke was there to save you." Ino smiled at the little bewildered Sakura.

"Great! Why doesn't everyone just put it in the newspaper?!" Sakura yelled sarcastically.

"Anyway Naruto, which hospital was he in anyway?" Ino asked, ignoring her.

"Uhhh, Konoha Hospital." Naruto replied, referring to the biggest and famous hospital.

Kakashi then unexpectedly came into the classroom.

"Oh shit, I'm not supposed to be in here! See you guys later!" Ino whispered quickly and then crept out of the classroom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Konoha Hospital**

A red haired teen approached the entrance with nothing but a purse with her. She climbed up the stairs and walked past doors. She suddenly stopped at a patient's door that had a doctor standing in front of it with a nurse.

"This kid goes to Konoha Academy right?" The doctor asked the nurse, looking through his clipboard.

"Yeah. How can a smart kid like him get so hurt easily?" The nurse replied, now walking away from the door and following the doctor to the next room.

"Konoha Academy?" The red haired teen spoke to herself.

'_I'm enrolling to that damn school next year. Why the hell am I saying damn anyway, Sasuke-kun is there. Let me see why that guy got beat.'_

She walked into the room and found Minori in a bed.

"Karin? Is that you?" Minori asked, trying to sit up.

"Well, well, look at little Minori here stuck in bed. I'm even surprised that a guy beat you up." The red haired teen, Karin, spoke, walking towards the bed.

"Tch, you're even colder than Miyako." Minori called back.

"Well we have been best friends forever until I moved."

"Why the hell did you come back anyway?"

"Let's see, my parents wanted me to be betrothed to someone to make our company bigger. I answered your question now answer mine." Karin said strictly.

"Who beat you up?"

Minori stayed silent. Karin gave him an icy glare.

"Uchiha what his name." Minori answered arrogantly.

Karin just glared at him some more.

"You want me to tell you why, don't you?"

Karin nodded and listened to the story.

"Hmmm… I have a plan. But you have to help me so I can help you." Karin smirked and gave out a sneer.

Dark thoughts took over Sakura. She sneezed. She felt a strange presence that something bad was going to happen in the future.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: I am sooo sorry for another late update. Blame my sister again! Looks like I can't release my new fanfic since my sister won't let me on the computer much. Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Sakura Seasons – Who's Birthday?

"Hello?" Sakura calls through.

'Sakura, come on you're late for-' Ino shouted from the phone.

"Shhhh!!!! I'll come okay, see you." Sakura said quickly.

'Well hurry up 'cause Sa-' Sakura hung up.

"Uhhh, I have to go now so I'll see you at three." Sakura informed, running a few steps away from him.

Sasuke just sighed. It was kinda their half date and she was already leaving in 20 minutes. Sakura ran outside but then pulled to a sudden stop. There was a car at the gate with Sasuke in it.

(Am I evil or what?)


	23. Who's Birthday?

Sakura Seasons

**Disclaimer: I can't be bothered to tell you! XP**

A/N: Oh god. I just noticed that I got the Japanese high school years wrong. It's supposed to be freshmen, **sophomore**, **junior**, and then senior. I got the sophomore and junior the other way round - - . Well now they're sophomores and they are gonna be juniors in the next year!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 23 (oh God…)

Who's Birthday?

"Is it summer yet?" Sakura asked on the bench with someone sitting beside her in her garden.

"Hn." You should know who said that.

"Can you give me other than that in your vocabulary?"

"Hn."

"Oh fine then. I'll just… walk away." Sakura seductively said, standing up.

"And forget about your birth-"

Sasuke then stood up.

"Hn." He interrupts.

"In the end you never said anything other than that anyway." Sakura moaned.

A ring tone of a phone could be heard.

"Hello?" Sakura calls through.

'Sakura, come on you're late for-' Ino shouted from the phone.

"Shhhh!!!! I'll come okay, see you." Sakura said quickly.

'Well hurry up 'cause Sa-' Sakura hung up.

"Uhhh, I have to go now so I'll see you at three." Sakura informed, running a few steps away from him.

Sasuke just sighed. It was kinda their half date and she was already leaving in 20 minutes. Sakura ran outside but then pulled to a sudden stop. There was a car at the gate with Sasuke in it.

"Arigatou!" Sakura thanked, kissing him on the cheek.

He blushed bright pink and drove to the blonde's house.

"See you!" Sakura waved as he drove back to his house.

Sakura sighed and entered the house.

"Sakura, quickly upstairs!" Ino barked, pushing the said girl up the stairs.

She was pushed into a girly pink room with the gang inside.

"Okay everyone, pay up- I mean attention!" Ino shouted, standing straight.

"Ino this is just organising. No need to shout at your best friends." Tenten complained.

"Yeah sure whatever. This is important for Sakura over here so we need to plan something good." Ino carried on, pointing a stick at random ways.

Everyone thought for a while. What would make an emo guy have a good time on his birthday?

"Anyone?" Ino asked, looking around.

Everyone stayed silent while Ino just sighed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two hours passed and it was already quarter to three.

"Guys, we have to hurry up now. Sasuke is gonna pick me up soon." Sakura warned, walking about nervously.

"We haven't thought of anything for ages. I mean what does an emo guy do all day for his birthday? Just hang out all alone?" Tenten moaned, standing up.

"That's it!" Hinata exclaimed.

"How about if he just hangs out with Sakura all day?"

"That's actually not a bad idea." Ino said, nodding.

"Sakura, you better plan out what you're doing now since his birthday is nearly here." Tenten advised.

"Don't worry; I think I know what to do." Sakura said with a confident smile on her face.

Then the doorbell rang and echoed throughout the house-erm mansion.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura got in the house and got out her diary. She scribbled down the words in her mind, quietly sitting under the grand cherry blossom tree.

'_Okaa-san, Otou-san and Onii-san in heaven,_

_It's nearly Sasuke's birthday and we've decided that he should hang out with me all day long. I am soo excited! I can't wait to give him his present. It's something that he's been wanting since we've been together. I just can't wait.'_

Sakura just merely giggled at the thought of his reaction. She stood up and skipped inside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was finally the big day. Sakura walked across the path and pressed the button. The door opened and revealed the youngest Uchiha.

"Sakura?"

"Ohayo! Can we go to the park?" Sakura asked, almost giggling.

"Okay…"

'_What the hell? Did she forget my birthday?'_

'**By the sound of it, she remembers it very well. Get ready, there's gonna be a surprise.'**

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and ran over to the park. They stayed there walking for hours until it was one in the afternoon. Sakura childishly ran over to the hill and sat under the shade of a big tree.

"Okay. What's going on?" Sasuke asked, walking up to her.

"Happy birthday Sasuke**-kun**!" Sakura yelled, hugging him tightly.

'_Ahhh, so that's the present.'_

'**I know you're happy right now 'cause you're blushing madly!'**

'_Shut up!'_

'**Hn.'**

Sasuke was too lost in his thought that he didn't notice Sakura kissing him on the cheek again. Sakura hugged him tightly again.

"A-i-shi-te-ru!" Sakura said, giggling a bit.

"Hn…"

"What, so you're not gonna say anything with your face that red?"

Sasuke looked the other way, blushing madly.

"…."

"What did you say?" Sakura asked, moving closer.

"…………"

"Hmmm?"

"I…."

"Oh come on just say it!"

"Iloveyoutoo…" Sasuke said as quickly as fast as he could, trying to hide his face.

"Arigatou!" Sakura said, hugging him tighter.

"If you want me to live longer, stop hugging me so tight."

"Sorry!"

Sakura felt arms wrap her body. She started humming.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked, looking at her face.

"Don't mind me I'm just happy." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke kissed her head.

"Arigatou." He thanked, resting his head on hers.

1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: Yay! It was a fast update! Well that was a rare chance anyway. Next chapter it is autumn! And then the chapter after that is winter and you get the point what's next. Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Sakura Seasons – Guess Who's Back?

Sakura ducked nervously and scooted further under the desk. She heard footsteps coming her way getting louder and louder. She squinted her eyes, hoping not to get caught.

"Hyuuga-san, have you seen Sakura-san?" A certain voice asked, not that far away.

"Ummm, no. Not this morning. You know Sakura-chan isn't comfortable with people who say her first name without getting to know that person a lot." Hinata said in a desperate voice.

"Okay then. Hmm? Why is there something pink under her desk?"

'_Holy shit! Get away from me! Sasuke-kun hurry up!!!!'_

Minori was about to bend down to see until two boys appeared in the scene.

"What are you doing?" A certain Uchiha demanded with furious eyes.

"Just saw something under the desk. Just curious." Minori excused, cursing in his mind.

"Well get away, you don't see me looking under your desk do I?"

Minori instantly walked away. Sasuke made his way to his seat but bent down to see Sakura.

"Thank god! I thought he'd never leave!" Sakura gasped, getting up.


	24. Guess Who's Back?

Sakura Seasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did. So then I can say the Sasuke is dead! Muhahahahahaha!!! I just hate him that much.**

A/N: I'm skipping the fanfic to autumn now. Sorry if it's going too fast but I have to finish this up 'cause then I can get on with the sequel which is sooo much better!!!! Plus, probably this chapter and the next chapter might be crappy because I got a new haircut and it's bothering me like hell!

16161616161616161616161616161616161616116161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Chapter 24

Guess Who's Back?

Leaves began appearing on the paths at early autumn. The sound of students chatting in the hallway never seemed to end as rumours went round and round the entire student body. One of them was about the return of the beat up guy who had to stay at the hospital longer than he thought but now is back in the academy. Another tiny rumour going on is about a mysterious new student moving in next year.

Sakura sat in her seat childishly as she almost began to get hyper from last night.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Hinata greeted as she got to her seat.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan!" Sakura greeted back.

"Where's Naruto-kun and Sasuke?"

"Oh yeah, Sasuke-kun said that he was going into class later with Naruto 'cause the boys were doing something."

"Like what?"

"Dunno. Ever since the gang started to call each other with suffixes in the end, they started to talk secretly with each other…"

A set of girls squealed as loud as they can as **someone** was coming into the classroom.

"Nice to see you back into school Fujiwara-kun!" A girl screamed.

"Can I sit next to you in lunch Minori-kun?" Another fangirl asked.

"Shit! Quick Hinata, hide me! Sasuke-kun isn't here!" Sakura whispered.

"J-just get down under your desk!" Hinata whispered back.

Sakura ducked nervously and scooted further under the desk. She heard footsteps coming her way getting louder and louder. She squinted her eyes, hoping not to get caught.

"Hyuuga-san, have you seen Sakura-san?" A certain voice asked, not that far away.

"Ummm, no. Not this morning. You know Sakura-chan isn't comfortable with people who say her first name without getting to know that person a lot." Hinata said in a desperate voice.

"Okay then. Hmm? Why is there something pink under her desk?"

'_Holy shit! Get away from me! Sasuke-kun hurry up!!!!'_

Minori was about to bend down to see until two boys appeared in the scene.

"What are you doing?" A certain Uchiha demanded with furious eyes.

"Just saw something under the desk. Just curious." Minori excused, cursing in his mind.

"Well get away, you don't see me looking under your desk do I?"

Minori instantly walked away. Sasuke made his way to his seat but bent down to see Sakura.

"Thank god! I thought he'd never leave!" Sakura gasped, getting up.

"What were you doing anyway?" Hinata asked Naruto who was just staring into space.

"Huh? Oh yeah we were having a meeting about that-" Naruto began but was punched by Sasuke.

"Dobe did you forget the rule?"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot."

"They never tell us things anymore." Sakura stated with a frown.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What were you doing?" A pink haired girl kept badgering.

"Tell me what were you doing?"

"Hn"

"What kind of response was that?!"

"Hn."

"Fin, I won't talk to you anymore." Sakura looked away and walked ahead of the Uchiha.

She felt a hand grab her arm. She was then pulled to the bakery.

"Come on, we'll be late for work." Sasuke warned from behind him.

"You have a car don't you? Why don't you ever bring it to school?"

"Reasons."

"No fair."

"And I thought you weren't talking to me anymore."

Sakura grunted.

"Just tell me what you and the boys have been doing lately." Sakura demanded, trying to pull them to a stop.

"Hn."

"Come on! Why are you even dragging me to work if it's our day off?!"

'_Crap, she knows.'_

'**Who do you think told her that?'**

Sasuke just kept running until they reached the park. They ran to an area with no-one there. He placed her under a tree and sat down beside her.

"Tell me!"

"It's just private."

"Just tell me. I'm worried about what's happening!"

"Hn."

"Is it about Fujiwara again?"

'_How does she know?'_

'**Shut up; just say it isn't it,'**

"Or is it about helping Naruto in the driving test next week?"

'_I almost forgot about that. But I can already drive but the dobe can't'_

'**Just say yes!'**

"Yeah." Sasuke blandly replied.

"Why didn't you say so? Hinata and I could have studied with Naruto for the test!"

'**Crap. Now we have to teach the dobe how to drive.'**

'_Just teach him when the girls are there. Neji is so gonna beat me up at the meeting.'_

'**Who are you? A girl? You're an Uchiha, you don't get beat up.'**

'…'

'**I can't believe that you're turning soft!'**

'_What do you think? You're half controlling me all the time.'_

'**Yeah but you're the main one.'**

Sakura waved a hand in front of the Uchiha who was fighting with his inner.

"Sasuke-kun, are you there?" Sakura asked again and again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day was irritating for the young Uchiha. He went to the academy with Sakura on a Sunday afternoon. He went into the hiding place where the boys met each other about the meetings. He disapprovingly opened the door. Hinata was already in there, looking around uncomfortably.

"We need to talk to you privately Uchiha." Neji gritted through his teeth.

They walked over at the corner with furious faces.

"Why did you say that we were teaching that idiot for the driving test? Now we have to teach him hoe to drive!" Neji complained.

"Yeah but she wouldn't keep quiet about it so I had to say it. I have a plan anyway." Sasuke coolly said, thinking in his mind that he knew all the answers.

"Just get the dobe and the girls to go to the blonde wench's house and they can study how to frickin' drive there."

"What? How can I listen to the plans then?" Naruto whispered.

"We'll tell you at the chatroom."

"But I don't want to get stuck with girls!"

"Hinata's there isn't she brainless?"

"Oh."

The boys agreed with the plan and told the girls what to do. They strangely agreed and went over to Ino's house.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The following week later the gang went into their classrooms and waited for first period. Sakura went over to her seat, nearly tripping because she was carefree.

"Be careful!" Sasuke advised, helping her get to her seat.

"Sorry. Just revising what to do." Sakura replied back.

Naruto then came into the classroom, looking all tired and wrecked. Hinata just blushed.

"Teme, it's your fault I had to study all day long yesterday WITH NO SLEEP!" Naruto bellowed, pointing a finger accusingly at the Uchiha.

"You only studied for three hours dobe." Sasuke replied back.

"Yeah but when I got home my parents found out that I was supposed to be having that driving test today so they told me to study!"

"Yeah but you could have stopped any time."

Naruto banged his head on the wall.

"Don't you have a brain?"

Girls could be heard screaming and squealing. Again. Minori was in the classroom, with a grin on his face. He had that evil plot that Karin told him some time ago.

_**Two weeks ago…**_

"_So if I help, you get the Uchiha and I get Sakura?" Minori asked, making the rules clear._

"_Duh! Would you trust me?" Karin asked._

"_Probably not."_

"_Well do! We're all gonna get separated when we go to university anyway! This will definitely work!"_

"_Okay. So let me get this straight. You're gonna be coming to the academy next year. Get yourself smarter to get into mine and Sasuke's class. Mess up with their friends' relationships and then mess up Sasuke's and Sakura's. Your parents try and persuade to get you be betrothed to Sasuke. Sakura gets messed up. I come to help her. We try and get along and so do you and Sasuke. We all get separated for university so they will be apart for a long time."_

"_Exactly."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At the end of the school day, the remain of the gang came to check how Sakura, Hinata and Naruto were doing on their driving test since the rest all knew how to drive, well except for Ino. They saw pink hair, dark purplish hair and a loud blonde in the distance.

"Guys! We're over here!" Tenten called out to them.

The trio ran up to the rest of the group.

"How did it go?" Tenten asked, moving closer.

"We all…" Sakura began.

….

….

….

….

….

"WE PASSED!!!" Naruto yelled aloud unexpectedly.

"Congratulations!" The girls shrieked with joy, hugging Hinata and Sakura.

"What? No hug for me?" Naruto said in dismay.

"Hinata will give you one right?" Ino said, turning to the said girl.

"Already did." Sakura answered for her.

The girls then began to continue squealing.

"Girls." Sasuke and Neji said at the same time.

"What did you say?!" Tenten and Ino exclaimed, showing their fists.

Apparently the boys were about to get pounded and they all lived happily ever after, the end. Well it's not the end yet obviously. I just wanted to say that. XP

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sun began to set under the hills. Sakura childishly hummed herself a random tune. Beside her was the Uchiha prodigy, closing his eyes.

"What did you want to talk about anyway?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence.

Sasuke stayed silent.

"Tell me! It's not everyday that you suddenly call me saying that you need to talk to me. Especially **you** calling **me**."

Sasuke stood up and took Sakura's arm with him. He led her outside to the Uchiha's mansion. They stood in front of a garage. Sasuke covered Sakura eyes.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked slowly.

She heard the garage opening.

"Surprise." Sasuke quietly whispered into her ear , taking his hand off her eyes.

"Did you seriously get me this?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously. You got me **this**."

"Hn."

"Can I try it?"

Sasuke held out the keys. Sakura squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Sakura thanked before going into the newly bought car.

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: Well, you know what does gonna happen when they're juniors so I guess I told you a bit of a spoiler. Whoa, another fast update again. I swear something goes really weird in my life. Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Sakura Seasons – Career Choice

"What the hell?! When did you get in here?" Sakura looked at him in a bemused expression.

"Huh? I was here the whole time! Wasn't I Hinata-chan?" Naruto objected.

"A-actually I didn't notice you were here either…" Hinata shyly replied.

"What?! Am I here?! Can anyone see me?!" Naruto hysterically yelled.

"Everyone can dobe, if you keep shouting like a dumbass." Sasuke teased.

"I'm not dumb! How did I get into this school then?"

"Bribery." Sakura and Sasuke both said in unison.

"What?! I didn't bribe them! I don't even have a mother who wants to bribe me into getting into a brainy high school!"

"Sshh, Naruto, I can hear you from the hallway." Kakashi suddenly scolded, coming into the classroom, late again.

"See! That's another thing! Kakashi-sensei is always following me around!"

"When will the loudmouth end?" Sakura moaned.

"Not until I get a theory!" Naruto yelled back.

"Well you better get in detention!" Tsunade suddenly appeared in the classroom.

"What?! Tsunade baa-chan here? Is something wrong with today?" Naruto screeched back.

"I came here to shut you up so SHUT UP!!!" Tsunade bellowed.

Naruto piped down.

"Sheesh, I could hear you from here all the way to my office." Tsunade groaned, walking back.


	25. Career Choice

Sakura Seasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would be dead by now.**

A/N: I guess this chapter is gonna be… I don't know, probably a bit crap. I'm too excited about what's gonna happen next so there. It's my sister's birthday today so I guess this is a treat for all of you. She's 15 now and I still cannot believe she's at that age. Thank Maz! (That's her nickname.) She's aiisha101 in but there is some poor news for all her readers… She quit fanfiction! Sorry but her fanfics won't be updated anymore unless she wants to go back.

1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Chapter 25

Career Choice

The students filled into their seats as the bell rang for first period. Naruto just moaned that Kakashi wasn't ever early.

"Tsunade baa-chan should fire Kakashi-sensei. He's late every morning unless a miracle happens." Naruto groaned.

"But you have to agree, you got smarter since you had him for a teacher." Sakura pointed out.

For some bizarre reason, Kakashi strolled into the classroom, carefree.

"OH-" Naruto began but was interrupted by his sensei.

"Naruto, no need to shout at me when I'm early. And you don't need shout at god when you're praying. He did nothing to you." Kakashi spoke.

He was right. Naruto did have a strange knack of shouting whenever they were saying their prayers.

"Alright everyone, today we will be talking about your future careers when you grow up. For some of you, you already know what you will be when you grow up and for many of you are clueless like Naruto." Kakashi joked.

"Hey! I'm gonna inherit my dad's company!" Naruto objected from his seat.

"Anyway, fill out these forms and discuss it with your parents." Kakashi continued, passing the sheets.

'_Crap. I have no idea what I wanna be when I grow up.' _Sakura thought.

'**You can keep your job at the bakery, be a worldwide kendo player or even be just a plain old house wife.'**

'_Yeah but I want to do something different other than that. I wanna help people!'_

'**Which is what? A therapist, dentist, a doctor?'**

'_Probably…'_

Sakura stepped out of her thought and paid attention to the lesson.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hmmmm… What do I want to be when I grow up?" Sakura asked herself.

"Aren't you gonna think about that when you're going home?" Tenten asked.

"No. I have no-one to talk about it so I'm talking about it here." Sakura replied.

"Try asking Tsunade-sama."

"Can't, she's busy this week and the form is supposed to be in by Friday and today's like… Monday."

"Hmmm… Who can you be?"

Sakura stood up and packed up her bento and made her way to the hallway. She got to the locker and heard a commotion going on outside. She ran out to see the football club having some kind of argument. Sakura couldn't tell what they were arguing about because they had just finished. She ran up to Sasuke who was on the field.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing much. Both teams are fighting over me to be in their team. I said I was quitting so they would stop arguing but now they're threatening me that I'll regret quitting the team." Sasuke explained.

"And you quit why?"

"My parents got me on this thing saying that I have to prepare to be ready to take over the companies. Plus they said they have this surprise for me next year."

"Right…"

Rain suddenly fell from the sky, out of the dull grey clouds. They ran inside for shelter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What to be, what to be, what to be." Sakura said to herself, lying on her bed.

It was still raining heavily. Sakura was thinking about her future career.

'_I want o be someone who wants to help people… Let's see…'_

'**A vet? Nah, I don't think you should start studying about pets so suddenly.'**

'_I want to help the people a lot.'_

'**Like save lives? Isn't that supposed to be a doctor?'**

'_Or a nurse. I'm not sure on taking it though.'_

'**Think about it. Remember how Onii-san used to help us take care of yourself when you got hurt physically.'**

'_Yeah… But I'm still not sure though.'_

'**Okay then, a life guard.'**

'_What if I get stuck myself?'_

'**How about a dentist.'**

'_Uhhh… no comment. But I don't want that job either,'_

'**It's your life, think about it. I know you're getting tired 'cause it's already late now.'**

Sakura looked at her clock beside her. It was eleven in the evening. She groaned before covering herself with the duvet.

"Someone who helps other people…' Sakura spoke, before drifting of to sleep.

The next day was all bright and sunny. Sakura walked clueless around the hallways, still thinking what to do. Hours passed and it was already lunch. Sakura silently ate her lunch, staring into fresh air.

"Sakura, would you stop thinking about your future already!" Tenten irritably said.

"Yeah but what if I still don't know what I want to be when it's already Friday?" Sakura moaned.

"You already know what your future is. You're rich so you'll definitely inherit some kind of business thing."

"Well how about talking to people who aren't rich like Sayaka." Tenten suggested.

"But where is she?"

"Waiting for Sai in the art club."

"Right."

Sakura stood up and left the table.

"Sheesh you could have said thanks." Tenten said to herself.

A few minutes later Sakura appeared at the art club.

"Sakura?" Sayaka asked, looking at the pink haired girl.

"Don't tell me…"

"Sorry." Sakura apologised.

"Didn't you want to be a doctor?" Sayaka reminded. They already had this talk before.

"Yeah but who's good at medical things around here?"

"You didn't know?" Sai said, popping his head out of the supply closet.

"Huh?" Sakura questioned.

"Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san used to be in the medical unit before they became the head of the academy. Didn't you know?"

"Really?"

A ring tone could be heard in the room. Sakura hurriedly got her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?" Sakura spoke.

'_Uhhh, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun ummm…' _Hinata called out from the phone.

"Did he spill ramen on his trousers again?" Sakura sighed.

'_Yeah and it looks like he did __**it.**__'_

"I'll see you at the cafeteria. Tell Neji to get the spare trousers in the boys bathroom." Sakura then hung up.

"Naruto, that idiot." Sayaka sighed.

"That's the third time this week. How do you think he gets it on his trousers?"

"It's all a mystery… It's also a mystery why he's so dumb and yet he's in this school." Sakura replied standing up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura sat in the benches outside the football fields. Today was Sasuke's last day in the football team and she decided to watch since she had no practice. The ball kept moving from on side from another, making Sakura head tilt in every position it went to. She watched for five minutes until…

The ball flew up into the air, someone had kicked it and it flew past at a great speed. It dashed past several members on the field but hit one particular person.

-SMACK!-

Sakura stood up. She could not believe what was happening. Without hesitation, she ran up to the poor teen that lay on the grass in pain. An ambulance could be heard a few minutes later.

Sakura waited patiently outside. She was worried if Sasuke had a really minor injury.

'_His head did bleed a lot…'_

'**Yeah but how can't he not dodge the ball!'**

'_It was going fast.'_

'**He's always the one who's saying to be careful.'**

'_Shut up! I'm trying to think what to do.'_

'**Call- no don't call Ino or else she'll start shouting and soon she'll start to wake the whole hospital up.'**

'_The doctor's out of the room!'_

'**Has it really been this long?'**

"Ummm, are you a friend of Uchiha-san?" The doctor asked Sakura.

"Yes I am." Sakura spoke dryly.

"You may come in the room but let him have some rest afterwards." The doctor advised before walking off.

Sakura ran to the room and calmed down a bit. At least he's still alive. She sat down beside his bed, smiling.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked caringly.

"Aah."

"I'm just glad you're alive."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It looked like you were going to die though."

"Well thank doctors, they save your life."

'**Ah, I got it! Why don't you be a-'**

'_Probably... Maybe… Well they do save people's lives… And Sasuke-kun is important to me.'_

'**Ding, ding, ding! We have an answer!'**

'_Well now I'm tired, is there any way I can sleep on the bed?'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura gave in her form proudly. She sat down in her seat, smiling.

"So what did you pick Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked as she sat down.

"Doctor." Sakura simply replied.

"Eh? Doctor? Then when I grow up, can I be your patient?" Naruto unexpectedly asked.

"What the hell?! When did you get in here?" Sakura looked at him in a bemused expression.

"Huh? I was here the whole time! Wasn't I Hinata-chan?" Naruto objected.

"A-actually I didn't notice you were here either…" Hinata shyly replied.

"What?! Am I here?! Can anyone see me?!" Naruto hysterically yelled.

"Everyone can dobe, if you keep shouting like a dumbass." Sasuke teased.

"I'm not dumb! How did I get into this school then?"

"Bribery." Sakura and Sasuke both said in unison.

"What?! I didn't bribe them! I don't even have a mother who wants to bribe me into getting into a brainy high school!"

"Sshh, Naruto, I can hear you from the hallway." Kakashi suddenly scolded, coming into the classroom, late again.

"See! That's another thing! Kakashi-sensei is always following me around!"

"When will the loudmouth end?" Sakura moaned.

"Not until I get a theory!" Naruto yelled back.

"Well you better get in detention!" Tsunade suddenly appeared in the classroom.

"What?! Tsunade baa-chan here? Is something wrong with today?" Naruto screeched back.

"I came here to shut you up so SHUT UP!!!" Tsunade bellowed.

Naruto piped down.

"Sheesh, I could hear you from here all the way to my office." Tsunade groaned, walking back.

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: Arigatou my new reviewer Ancient Kyubi! Reviews make me so happy… There's a twist at the end of the next chapter. Muhahahahaha!!! Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Sakura Seasons – A New Year

"OHAYO MINNA!!!" Naruto screamed as soon as he got in the gates.

"SHUT THE HELL UP NARUTO OR I'LL TEAR YOUR VOCALS APART!!!" Tsunade shouted at the top of her voice.

Naruto gulped and crept to the group with Hinata. Tsunade whispered curses as she got back inside with Shizune behind her sweatdropping.

"Will that shut you up now Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"No. She's out now so I CAN SCREAM AS LOUD AS I WANT!!!" Naruto shouted, walking into the academy.

"WELL NOW I CAN'T HEAR!" Tenten yelled, also walking inside the academy.

"WELL NEITHER CAN I!" Sakura frustrated shouted trailing the two.

"Well I'm half deaf now but I can't be bothered to shout" Sayaka stated, also going in.

"W-wait!" Hinata hesitantly called out as she ran after her.

"Girls, they're troublesome when they're screaming." Shikamaru unexpectedly stated who just came in.

"Yeah…" The boys chorused before going inside.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Ino screeched as she came back in through the gates.

The boys cowardly ran inside as Ino chased after them.


	26. A New Year

Sakura Seasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Ask Masashi Kishimoto because he owns the anime/manga.**

A/N: Muhahahahahahahahaha!!! They're nearly juniors now! A new year just started in the fanfic. I think I'm going a bit too fast… I can't wait until the sequel!

1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Chapter 26

A New Year

"At last! An event without Ino!" Tenten stretched her arms, relieved.

"I wish this could happen all the time."

"I can hear the idiot." Neji simply said.

"Huh?"

In the distance was a blonde with a white eyed teen. You couldn't see their faces but it was obvious since Naruto was shouting. The couple came up to them and immediately got two beatings.

"Naruto! Pipe down, people are staring!" Sakura scolded.

"Ah, Sakura, you're here!" Tenten smiled.

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious you were here since the loudmouth was shouting." Sakura replied back.

"Hey, I have a name you know." Naruto complained, clutching his head.

"Yeah and it's called dobe." Sasuke teased.

"Or unless you want it to be called moron or idiot, you know it's your choice." Sakura joined in.

"Ummm, we're missing somebody." Hinata interrupted.

"Oh yeah, Sayaka had to go on this business trip with Shizune-san for the whole week and you already know that Sai had to go on an errand in another village." Sakura answered.

"I wonder where Sayaka's going…" Tenten frowned.

"I heard she's going to Suna to get a new bakery in there. So that means she'll have to talk to-" Sakura began but got off by someone in the bushes.

"That Temari bitch!" Ino called out, jumping out from her hiding place.

The gang turned their attention to her who was now nervously smiling.

"Let's go guys." Tenten said with the rest walking off too.

"Wa-wait!" Ino pleaded.

The gang stopped and turned behind them.

"Let me guess, Shikamaru's gone out on a holiday with his family for two weeks." Tenten predicted.

"Well we are best friends, can I join?" Ino fake smiled.

"I can tell that's fake from a mile away." Sakura stated.

The gang turned to walk away again but then Ino interrupted them again,

"Just one hour."

"No." The rest replied coldly before really walking off a few steps.

"Wait!" Ino cut them off, yet again.

But this time the gang didn't stop, they just carried on.

"W-wait!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ino deserved that." Sakura said, eating her tofu.

"So she really had to go with her family for a holiday." Hinata added, sipping her miso soup.

"So what should we do now?" Tenten asked.

Everyone stayed silent. Half an hour passed and they already went into different directions and lost each other. Sakura got her phone out and dialled Hinata's number.

'_H-hello?' _Hinata's voice came from the phone.

"Hinata, where are you? Didn't you say you were staying at the gift shop?" Sakura asked.

'_But Naruto-kun wandered off into another ramen stall and I guess were at the food stands again.' _Hinata replied.

"Okay just stay put, we'll be there." Sakura ordered before hanging up.

"Where now?" Sasuke questioned.

"Back to the food stands again." Sakura sighed making her way there.

A strong body suddenly jarred against her, causing to lean backwards. Arms caught her from behind. She looked up to find Minori who bumped into her and Sasuke who was behind her.

"Eh?" Fujiwara-kun?" Sakura said.

A red haired teen showed up behind Minori. Sasuke pulled Sakura back to her feet. Sasuke was glaring. Obvious.

"Ah, you haven't met my cousin's best friend haven't you? She's enrolling to the academy in a few months." Minori began, showing more of Karin.

"Konichiwa, my name is Karin." Karin introduced herself with a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Haruno Sakura." Sakura brightly shook her hand.

"And this is Sasuke-kun right?" Karin said.

"Don't add that thing at the end of my name. Only members of my family and people who are close to me are only supposed to call me that." Sasuke angrily hissed at her coldly.

Karin took it back before he could explode with anger.

"Sorry but we have to go and find Hinata and the others. It's really nice to meet you anyway." Sakura excused before violence could take over.

"Don't worry; we have to go somewhere anyway. See you at school." Minori waved, walking with Karin.

"Geez, you could have at least been a little nicer to her." Sakura complained as soon as they got out of the scene.

"Girls like her make me puke." Sasuke spat out.

Meanwhile as the two approached to the food stands, Minori and Karin were silently chatting to each other at the fountain.

"That Haruno girl is gonna be troublesome. If I can just make friends with her the plan might work." Karin said aloud devilishly.

"How are you gonna do that when the Uchiha hates you like grape juice." Minori said.

"Plus the friends she has around them. This is gonna be complicated." Minori added.

"Whatever but as soon as I get betrothed to Sasuke-kun, things might go as I plan them to." Karin answered, looking at her nails.

"God. You're becoming more evil than Miyako. She handles things with violence but you… you do it with… Uhhh… you do it differently."

"Tch, whatever."

And with that, Karin walked away to the fancy car that was waiting for her outside the shrine.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sun began to set as Sakura walked up the stairs to her house with Sasuke who was taking her home. They reached the door and Sakura got out her keys.

"Wait here." Sakura informed before going into her house for a short while. She came back outside with a tiny cardboard bag in her hands.

"Here. You always look like you're shivering when you just stand there with your hands in your pockets. Happy new year!" Sakura said, giving him the bag before closing the door.

"Huh?" He asked himself, looking at the bag.

He too got into his house- erm, I mean mansion. He opened the bag as soon as he got into his room. Out came a scarf and a pair of gloves. A letter came out as well. He opened it and read the short text.

'_To Sasuke-kun,_

_Thanks for being with me all this time. I really appreciate it. Here's a present to say thanks. I guess you do look really cold all the time so I knitted you these. Hope you like them._

_Love Sakura.'_

He stared at the gloves and then at the letter. He repeated those two things over and over several times before knowing what to do next.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The first day of a new year in the academy was kinda bright and breezy. Sakura came out of her house and opened the gates. She turned her head to see Sasuke wrapped up with a scarf and gloves on both of his hands.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted, pretending not to notice the change.

"Hn. Let's go already." Sasuke said, blushing a bit.

Sakura just giggled. She pulled to a sudden stop.

"Hmmm… Oh I almost forgot. I have to meet Sayaka early in school today. Come on, let's hurry up!" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing Sasuke's hand.

"Hey teme!" Naruto shouted from the corner of the street.

"Come on!" Sakura yelled, dragging Naruto with her.

"Wha-what?! I have to wait for Hinata at the corner!" Naruto shrieked.

"Okey dokey." Sakura smiled, letting go of Naruto.

Naruto flew back and ended up flat on the face on the ground.

"Ouch…" Naruto grunted in pain.

Sakura immediately ended up in the academy in two minutes flat. She triumphantly smiled and marched off to Sayaka.

"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Sayaka greeted back.

"Eh? What's that messed up thing behind you?" Sayaka asked, pointing at the Uchiha who was on the floor.

"Ah! Sorry!" Sakura apologised helping him up.

Somebody let out a laugh in a not far distance. Neji came out, clutching his stomach with Tenten who was slyly grinning.

"I'll kill you Hyuuga!" Sasuke bellowed, putting out his hands and running at the said teen.

"Oh cool! Bitch slap!" Ino shouted, who just came into the gates.

"Stop it Ino. By the way, where's Shikamaru?" Tenten said.

"Yeah he's- oh shit! I forgot to pick him up!" Ino gasped running back to the gates.

The two boys were still fighting, their hands on each of their faces and their legs randomly everywhere.

"Cut it out. You're gonna end up in detention again." Sai responsibly broke them up.

"Why would you say that? Nobody's around." Sasuke said coolly.

"Look again." Sai pointed to Tsunade and Shizune who were out at the doors.

"OHAYO MINNA!!!" Naruto screamed as soon as he got in the gates.

"SHUT THE HELL UP NARUTO OR I'LL TEAR YOUR VOCALS APART!!!" Tsunade shouted at the top of her voice.

Naruto gulped and crept to the group with Hinata. Tsunade whispered curses as she got back inside with Shizune behind her sweatdropping.

"Will that shut you up now Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"No. She's out now so I CAN SCREAM AS LOUD AS I WANT!!!" Naruto shouted, walking into the academy.

"WELL NOW I CAN'T HEAR!" Tenten yelled, also walking inside the academy.

"WELL NEITHER CAN I!" Sakura frustrated shouted trailing the two.

"Well I'm half deaf now but I can't be bothered to shout" Sayaka stated, also going in.

"W-wait!" Hinata hesitantly called out as she ran after her.

"Girls, they're troublesome when they're screaming." Shikamaru unexpectedly stated who just came in.

"Yeah…" The boys chorused before going inside.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Ino screeched as she came back in through the gates.

The boys cowardly ran inside as Ino chased after them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ha-ha! I didn't get it!" Naruto teased Sasuke, pointing at him.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke hissed coldly at him with the devil eyes.

"So do all the boys have it?" Sakura asked.

"Unfortunately but the wench said that she's gonna give the dobe one 'cause she heard him two streets away." Sasuke explained.

"Wha-what?!" Naruto screamed, running randomly everywhere.

"Not again Uzumaki, what is it now?" Someone in the class moaned.

"Oh god! EVERY-omph-" Someone loony yelled but Sakura threw a textbook at him.

Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke pulled Naruto outside to calm him down.

"Well I guess this happens 'cause this is a new year." Sakura sighed.

"The dobe's idiocy grew." Sasuke stated.

Kakashi came into the hallway and stopped. He stared wide eyed at Naruto who was tied up in a chair from the class.

"Untie him guys," Kakashi ordered.

Sakura and Sasuke sighed as they let out their arms to release him.

"And then strap him to his seat." Kakashi added before going into the classroom with a smirk.

Several minutes later, Naruto struggled to get out of his seat. He calmed down and sat still. He secretly snatched Hinata's nail file from the desk and started to use it on the straps.

"Everybody, there is a new student joining you when you are juniors. You still might be in the same class as me but who knows." Kakashi began.

"Minori-san, please introduce your cousin's best friend please." Kakashi added before sitting down in his desk.

Minori walked up to the door and opened it. He quietly muttered some words and then stood in front of the class.

"Everyone, this is Karin, please treat her nicely." Minori fake smiled.

Karin walked in, her high heels clicking onto the marble floor and then muffled through the carpet.

'_It's that damn bitch!' _Sasuke cursed in his mind.

'**DAMMIT!!!'**

"I'm Karin, pleasure to meet you." Karin introduced, bowing to the class.

"Ah yes, she is spending a day with us so she can feel what's like in the academy." Kakashi stood up.

"You can sit next to Minori for now since that's the only free seat we have." Kakashi ordered, pointing at the seat.

Sakura smile at Karin but at first Karin gave her a mean glare and an icy cold aura but as soon as she noticed that Sakura was looking at her, her frown turned to a smile. Sakura staggered her head back. She knew something was wrong.

16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: Nuthin much to say... Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Sakura Season – A Day with the Hated

"Just slip it into the pan." Sayaka advised.

"But it's scary to put it in…" Sakura said.

"The oil won't jump out if you slip it in."

"But it's still scary…"

There was a pause.

"Should I get Sasuke?"

"Please…"

Sayaka then sighed.

"Oi, chicken ass hair!" Sayaka teased.

"Don't call me that!" Sasuke hissed.

"Whatever, Sakura needs help."

Sasuke walked over to their table.

"It's funny that name." Sai chuckled.

"Shut up."

(I didn't want Karin's name on the chapter title so I just put 'the hated' plus that preview doesn't sound like it has nothing to do with the title but the whole chapter is. I am such an evil author, although I do update fast…)


	27. A Day with the Hated

Sakura Seasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Duh, everyone knows that.**

A/N: Aaaww crap! I'm in this chapter already?! I think we're halfway through the story, not sure. Well this is the last chapter when they're sophomores! I might have a few chapters when they're juniors. One chapter per season unless I change my mind.

16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Chapter 27

A Day with the Hated

"Dammit!" Sasuke cursed, banging his hands on the table.

"That whore followed me here!"

"What's your problem Uchiha?" Neji complained.

"Just a bitch which Sakura and I met at the new year's festival." Sasuke muttered.

"She was looking at Sakura in a mean way…" Naruto added.

"She has to follow that bastard all day long which means she'll be at the next lesson." Sasuke said.

"That means I'll be there." Sai said.

"Well that's good 'cause I trust you more than the guys around here." Sasuke stated.

"You have a problem with me?" Naruto argued.

"I don't trust you much because you spill news too much cos you're a loudmouth. I don't trust Hyuuga much cos he sometimes ruins my reputation. I don't trust Shikamaru cos he's just plain lazy so he'll never help me around with anything." Sasuke explained.

"What?! I thought I was you're best friend?!" Naruto complained some more.

"Well you are. So are these guys. But you just shout too much which makes me half deaf sometimes."

"Boys, get out of the changing room now! It's not good to waste your youth in here!" Gai shouted from the door.

The guys sighed and stepped outside.

_Girls' P.O.V_

"Eh? The girl glared at you and then fake smiled when she noticed you were looking?" Ino screamed in front of Sakura's face.

"Wait a minute did you say that girl's name was Karin?" Sayaka asked.

"Yeah. Minori's cousin's best friend." Sakura answered.

"Which cousin?"

"Don't know. He never said."

"If she's called Karin then… Oh crap."

"What? What's going on?" Tenten surprisingly asked.

"She's best friends with Miyako! God I didn't know that!" Sayaka said in a quiet tone.

"She's what?!" Ino repeated.

"This means she's not being nice to you Sakura." Hinata warned.

"She'll be in the next class I go to. Waah! Nobody is gonna be with me!" Sakura wailed.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting me?" Sayaka asked.

"Oh yeah, we have cooking next. I forgot. Oopsies." Sakura smiled cheekily.

"Alright class. 100 hundred laps!" Gai the ridiculous teacher announced with that stupid trade mark pose.

The class moaned and groggily ran around the track.

"That's no way to run my youthful students! Lee is more youthful than the rest of you!" Gai shouted.

"Gai-sensei's acknowledging me! This is an important day for me!" Lee cried stopping and somehow pulling a journal out of his lame green spandex.

"Poor kid." Ino commented as soon as the boys joined the girls.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Come on Sakura. It's not that bad. I'll tell Ayame-sempai." Sayaka said, pulling the said girl to the door.

"No! I'm not ready yet! Five more minutes please!" Sakura begged.

"If we wait five more minutes we're gonna be late for class." Sayaka pointed out, finally getting Sakura in the classroom.

"No!" Sakura cried; her body unable to move anymore because of fear.

Sayaka placed Sakura on her seat. She sat down beside her and flapped a fan in front of Sakura's face.

"There, there. Things should turn out alright if you're careful." Sayaka said in chibi form with Sakura in chibi from too.

"Who died?" Sai immediately asked as soon as he got into the sad atmosphere classroom.

"No-one! Sakura's just upset." Sayaka replied.

Sai sat down in his seat followed by Sasuke. Minori and Karin came through the door and girls started to squeal.

"Shit. My life's ending…" Sakura sadly said, her drooped.

"Don't say that! A person who just came can't end your life. Well unless is she killed you physically but that's different." Sayaka said.

Ayame then came into the classroom.

"Ah! Ayame-sempai!" Sayaka cheerily smiled.

"Huh? Ayame-sempai!" Sakura happily called out.

"Eh? Is Sakura upset?" Ayame asked.

"I guess not anymore." Sayaka answered for her.

"Good, then we can start making croquets." Ayame smiled.

"Yay!" The class cheered.

_A several minutes later…_

"Just slip it into the pan." Sayaka advised.

"But it's scary to put it in…" Sakura said.

"The oil won't jump out if you slip it in."

"But it's still scary…"

There was a pause.

"Should I get Sasuke?"

"Please…"

Sayaka then sighed.

"Oi, chicken ass hair!" Sayaka teased.

"Don't call me that!" Sasuke hissed.

"Whatever, Sakura needs help."

Sasuke walked over to their table.

"It's funny that name." Sai chuckled.

"Shut up."

Sayaka, Sai and Sakura let out a laugh. (A/N: By the way, their tables are right next to each other.)

"Looks like they're having fun." Karin glared at the four.

"What do you think? You're plan isn't going anywhere today." Minori moaned.

"Yeah but the plan is after school." Karin evilly smirked.

"I finally got the Uchiha's in my hands." Karin cackled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sakura!" Ino screamed from the distance, finally catching up with the four.

"Did that bitch do anything to you?" Ino asked.

"Nothing really. Not that I know of." Sakura replied.

"You're lucky you were with her for two periods in a row." Ino stared at Sayaka.

"Don't look at me. Look at the teacher who put us into the classes." Sayaka innocently raised her hands up.

"Hey, wait a minute. –sniff- -sniff- I smell… -sniiiif- croquets." Ino looked around.

"Fine. But you can only have two." Sakura said.

"Yay! Oh yeah, Tenten, Hinata and the rest are in the cafeteria. I have to go and Get Shika-kun so see you guys later!" Ino reminded before going off with a croquet hanging from her mouth.

Minutes later, they ended up in the cafeteria and found Tenten and the rest sitting at a looooooooong table.

"Hi Sayaka and Sakura!" Tenten greeted happily.

"The boys aren't getting their attention…" Neji sadly ate his lunch.

"Oh yeah, Sasuke, Itachi came to-" Tenten began but got cut off by Sasuke.

"Say I'm not here." He quickly said.

"Well he said that you have to go home early since there was this thing your parents are surprising you." Tenten said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Huh?" Sasuke said.

"Must be another business thing." Neji spoke.

"Hn…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke left the school as soon as the bell rung at the end of the day. Sakura had to go to kendo practice so she couldn't go home with him. He walked up the stairs to his house. There was a limousine parked at the front of the house- man! I keep saying house it's supposed to be mansion sorry. He opened the creaky door and eerie silence enveloped the house.

"Sasuke-kun, is that you?" His mother called out from the living room.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied, closing the door behind him.

"Come here in the living room. I got a surprise for you."

Sasuke sighed and stooped off to the room. He opened the door and found his whole family in the household including the butlers, maids, cleaners, cooks and them other people.

"What's going on?" Sasuke demanded.

"Well I got you someone who you're going to be married with." His mother giggled.

"But I already know who I'm definitely gonna propose to." Sasuke said.

"Well I'm sorry about that but I got you engaged with someone else. Bring her in."

'_E-engaged!! This is impossible! She promised me that I'm picking my own wife!'_

'**Damn!!! Oh wait; you can break the engagement anyway can't you?'**

'_You got a point there so I'm not gonna bother listening to the girl anyway.'_

"Sasuke-kun, meet Karin." His mother introduced revealing the girl.

"What?! Get that damn bitch away from me!" Sasuke bellowed, banging his hand on the table beside him.

"No, now, don't say that to your fiancé. If you got a problem with that then tell me."

"Yeah I got a problem with her! I'm gonna break this stupid engagement!"

"It's not that easy to break it. Her family made a contract with us and you can't get married with her unless you're at your wedding saying I don't."

"Well I'm gonna say I don't cos she's the last girl I would want to marry in my life! Get her out of my sight!"

And with that, Sasuke slammed the door behind him and marched up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Karin, my little brother isn't in the mood right now. You can se him tomorrow if you like." Itachi fake smiled at the girl.

"Yeah sure thanks." Karin grinned, making her way outside.

The door closed and everyone's smiles turned to a frown.

"Alright everyone, get back to work!" Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke's mother ordered.

The crowds of people disappeared into the doors in a minute.

"I hate that damn girl." Itachi finally let it out.

He looked at his mother before turning back to the floor.

"Sasuke might change his mind soon-"

"No he won't. I've known him long enough and he hates that girl terribly. I would seriously hate it if I got betrothed to someone who I didn't like at all." Itachi interrupted before going out of the room and going into his bedroom.

Mikoto sighed and also left the room, gently closing the door behind her.

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: You know when I was talking about telling you the facts about the sequel some chapters ago, I said I'm gonna tell you the fourth one in the future chaps so I'm telling you the fourth one now!

Okay the fourth one is… -drum roll-

Karin is gonna be at the sequel but doing what? Of course the sequel takes place when they're like… at their early 20's. So she'll definitely be there because of her wedding. Obvious that Sasuke's gonna say no but there's gonna be another twist! Muhahahahahaha!!!!

God I am sooo evil! Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Sakura Seasons – The Truth

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Sayaka greeted surprisingly.

Sakura jumped up, shocked.

"Huh? How did you get here?" Sakura asked hysterically.

"Huh? I was just right in front of you. By the way, here's your timetable sheet." Sayaka replied, handing her a brown envelope with Sakura's name on it.

Sasuke also received it too. They both opened their envelopes and read what was inside.

"Let me see." Sayaka said, looking closer to the sheet.

"N-no way…" Sakura spoke, her hands shaking.

She read the text again, only slower.

"No… way…" Sakura spoke again, trembling.

Darkness filled her view. She lost control of her body, falling onto the concrete floor.

(I'm scared of the next chapter. I think I overdid it…)


	28. The Truth

Sakura Seasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I wish I did 'cause I wanna add new characters and let certain people to their death.**

A/N: There's a twist in this chapter. God I'm too evil. I'm even scared of what I've typed down there.

Oh yeah I've decided that... I WILL DO A SQEUEL AFTER THE SEQUEL!! Arigatou crimsonstripe and i like pie123 for helping me to decide!

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Chapter 28

The Truth

Sakura breathed heavily, unaware what was gonna happen to her next. She unsteadily opened the door and instantly found Sasuke waiting for her out the door.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke immediately asked, worried about Sakura's appearance.

Sakura's hair was a bit messed up and she wore a troubling look and she was still in her slippers.

"Yeah… Just wait a minute; I'll go change my shoes…" Sakura said, her voice fading in every word.

Sakura cursed quietly while getting her shoes and slowly walked out of the door. Sasuke just sighed and grasped her hand. He pulled her out into the street and running to school.

'_What the hell am I doing moaning about anyway? Sasuke-kun is gonna be beside me all the time so there's nothing to worry about right?'_

'**Actually there's this really weird vibe around him. He's never acted so hasty before. I mean he's always like take your time and this is the first time he's pulled you to run.'**

'_Probably he's just stressed about his family pushing him around with his future career.'_

'**Whatever.'**

Sakura shrugged off those thoughts and focused on getting to school.

A few minutes later, they stopped at the school gates, panting.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Sayaka greeted surprisingly.

Sakura jumped up, shocked.

"Huh? How did you get here?" Sakura asked hysterically.

"Huh? I was just right in front of you. By the way, here's your timetable sheet." Sayaka replied, handing her a brown envelope with Sakura's name on it.

Sasuke also received it too. They both opened their envelopes and read what was inside.

"Let me see." Sayaka said, looking closer to the sheet.

"N-no way…" Sakura spoke, her hands shaking.

She read the text again, only slower.

"No… way…" Sakura spoke again, trembling.

Darkness filled her view. She lost control of her body, falling onto the concrete floor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sakura, Sakura!" A voice chimed in her mind.

"Sakura, wake up!" The voice became more louder, revealing a familiar voice.

She squinted her eyes before opening them slowly. She saw Sayaka beside her bed.

"Sakura, you're awake!" Sayaka exclaimed, smiling.

"Huh? How did I get here? And where's everyone else?" Sakura questioned, looking around the infirmary.

"Don't you remember? You fainted."

"Huh? Oh yeah… everyone was staring at me and then I blacked out again…"

"Well it's already first period. We have to catch second period soon."

Sakura reached for her timetable sheet at the bedside table. She read more of it and restrained herself from fainting again.

"So it is Karin… She's gonna be in half of my classes…" Sakura sighed and lowered her head.

"Well at least I'll be in all of your classes and so is Sasuke. Look at mine." Sayaka replied, showing a sheet.

"Good. I trust you better than anyone around here."

"Funny thing. Sasuke said the same thing about Sai."

"Eh? He never told me that."

"You do know that there's something weird abut Sasuke today, don't you?"

"Ever since the day after Karin first showed up in the academy, Sasuke's been acting strange lately…"

The bell suddenly rang continuously for five seconds. A few seconds after the, the door flung forcefully open with Ino and Tenten standing right in front of the door.

"Sakura-chan! You're alive!" Ino yelled, hugging the said girl.

"Wha-what?! You thought I was dead?!" Sakura screeched back.

"Don't worry, Ino always exaggerate things." Tenten said, walking towards the bed.

The rest of the gang then showed up at the door.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata called out with a warm smile.

"Hinata!" Sakura called back.

"Eh? Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked straight after they closed the door.

"Dunno. He walked straight outside when the bell rang and we thought he was coming here." Neji answered.

"Guess what? We're all in the same class in first period!" Ino squealed.

"Yeah but the strange thing was that Karin was talking to Sasuke and he didn't seem to mind." Tenten added.

'**Aha! So he **_**was **_**hiding something!' **Inner Sakura yelled out in Sakura's mind.

'**Ask him at lunch. He'll definitely spill everything when you're both alone.'**

'_Yeah but the first dilemma is how can I talk to him normally in second period?'_

'**Just do what you normally do in class.'**

'…'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura calmly walked into the classroom with Sayaka and Sai trailing behind her. They sat in the seats with their names on it. Sakura was sitting with Sayaka and Sasuke who still wasn't there was supposed to sit with Sai.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"He said he had to do something before he could come to the class." Sai replied, turning around from his seat.

(A/N: btw Sakura's desk in behind Sasuke's.)

A muffling sound of whispers began to rise in the classroom. Everyone looked at the door to find the Uchiha prodigy… WITH SOMEONE ELSE!

Sasuke was holding hands with a certain girl. She smirked and the sound of heels was clicking on the marble floor and muffling on the carpet. She stood in front of Sakura's desk, grinning devilishly. Sakura bowed her head down, not showing a single piece of her face. Sasuke had a plain expression on his face. As usual, no feeling. The two walked away. The teacher, Kurenai stepped into the room.

"Ah, good. Sasuke and Karin sitting together. I guess you heard from Tsunade-sama." Kurenai simply said.

"What's… going on?" Sakura slowly spoke to herself.

"Should I tell them the news?" Kurenai asked the couple.

"No thank you. Tsunade-sama is going to have an announcement in two minutes." Karin replied with a fake smile.

"Alright then. Everyone get your textbooks out and read the first paragraph of page 26." Kurenai announced, sitting at her desk.

"Wh-what the hell is going on…" Sakura said, not moving on bit.

The speakers buzzed and a tune chimed in.

"_Good morning students of Konoha Academy, Tsunade, your principal speaking." _A certain voice came out from the speakers.

"_I have a special announcement to tell you all. I know that it is the first day of school but we are having half the day off for a certain celebration the Uchiha's have set up." _The voice continued.

"_They are having a party in the school at noon to celebrate the arranged marriage of Uchiha Sasuke and Karin."_

Everyone turned their heads at the said people.

'_Everyone please stay in your classrooms and wait until your class teacher dismisses you. Thank you for your co-operation." _The voice finally spoke before the speakers stayed quiet.

"Well everyone. Please give an applause to the new couple." Kurenai announced, clapping her hands.

Everyone did as they were told to do. Some people were shouting and squealing and saying "Congratulations". Sakura wasn't clapping at all. Sayaka and Sai weren't clapping that much. Sakura breathed heavily.

'_What's going on?'_

'**Oh… my… god… That bitchy whore…'**

'_What… what should I do?'_

"Okay class, pack up now and get ready to go home. Make sure you come back here at noon." Kurenai announced before leaving her classroom.

"Sakura…" Sayaka spoke slowly, putting a hand on Sakura's back.

"Wha-what's going on around here?" Sakura's voice was all shaky.

She bit her lip, restraining herself not to cry.

Naruto then skidded into the classroom with now a few people remaining.

"TEME!!!" Naruto screamed in a furious voice.

The rest of the gang came bulging into the classroom. The people who were in the class left immediately since they thought that there was going to be a conflict between the two. The girls rushed off to Sakura's side and tried to calm her down.

"Teme! Why didn't you tell us that you were betrothed to this bitch?!" Naruto demanded.

"Sasuke-kun, he's saying mean things about me." Karin wailed, holding Sasuke's arm.

"Shut up whore!" Neji shouted.

"Wh-what's going on?" Sakura asked herself while the boys were fighting.

"Why did you say nothing to us?! We're your best friends?! Why didn't you tell us?!" Naruto boasted.

"It wasn't my fault I had to get betrothed to her." Sasuke simply replied.

"So what?! You're just going to stand there and let everything just happen?!" Ino lividly stood up, joining the argument.

"Why… is everything so… bad?" Sakura spoke slowly.

"I thought you loved her?! Why are you just looking like it's not some kind of joke?!" Ino screamed with watery eyes.

"So what, I know what to do anyways." Sasuke coldly called back.

Tears trickled down Sakura's cheeks. She finally stood up and walked up to Sasuke. She held up her hand uneasily and flung her hand at him. She slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

Sasuke flung back on the floor, surprised at what she had done. More tears fell out from her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?!" Sakura shouted.

There was a pause.

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"So what?! You're just gonna sit there like nothing's happened?!"

He remained silent again.

"Y-you… you… BASTARD!" Sakura angrily screamed.

"I don't even want to see you again." Sakura shakily said, turning and walking away.

Everyone trailed her out of the classroom. Naruto was the last one to leave. He gave Sasuke a disappointing look before going out.

"Look what you did teme." Naruto spoke, walking away.

Sasuke sat still, shocked. Karin just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Come one Sasuke-kun. Let's go and get home now." Karin said, grabbing his arm.

Sasuke pulled it back and strongly stood up.

"Get away from me you bitch!" Sasuke bellowed.

"But-"

"I don't even want to see you anymore! Get away from me!" Sasuke shouted, walking away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura ran as fast as she could aimlessly, making sure she wasn't followed. She stopped as she didn't know where she was. She was in the forest with the gloomy sky above her. She staggered onto a path which led to a glade. There was a big bare tree in the middle. She sat under the dark branches with no leaves growing. The clouds felt heavy and rain fell from the sky. Sakura sadly smiled. She looked up at the dark grey sky.

'_He's happy right? If he's happy then I'm happy.'_

'**No you're not. I can easily tell you're scared. You regret doing that to him don't you?'**

'_No… No I don't. He deserved it anyway. Lying to me all this time. Not telling me everything when we promised to.'_

'**Yeah… I can still remember making that damn promise.'**

_**Flashback**_

"_Eh?! Why didn't you tell me that you had practice today? I waited here for ages for you to come!" A young Sakura wailed._

"_I forgot?" Sasuke excused._

"_Sheesh. Forgiven." Sakura unwillingly moaned._

"_Hn." Sasuke replied back._

"_Promise me that you'll tell me everything from now on." Sakura strictly said, holing out her pinkie._

"_You're childish. Don't you know that?"_

"_Yeah but just do it! Please?"_

_Sasuke sighed and reluctantly took out his hand. Their pinkies entwined each other and they both shook their hands up and down._

_**.:OoOoOoOoO:.**_

'_Making that stupid promise was pointless anyway. He wasn't even being honest with me.'_

"**Shhh! I think I can hear something.'**

"Sakura!" A voice called out from the forest.

"Sakura-chan! Where are you?" Another voice called out.

"Sayaka? Hinata?" Sakura said to herself.

A branch from a tree moved which revealed Sayaka and Hinata.

"Sakura-chan!" They both called out, rapidly darting off to the said girl.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked, worried.

Sakura just made a mumbling noise.

"How do you feel?" Sayaka asked.

"I… I feel okay actually." Sakura replied strangely.

"So you're gonna give up on him?" Hinata questioned.

"I'm not sure…" Sakura called back in a sad tone.

"Well we need to get you dry first before you get a cold." Sayaka advised, helping Sakura stand up.

"I guess I'll be okay no actually I'll be definitely fine. With you guys around to cheer me up, I can feel happy again!" Sakura smiled.

The two smiled as well. They walked back to the rest of the gang who were patiently waiting on the other side of the forest.

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: I'm actually shocked typing that chapter down. Oh my god! What have I done?! I've gone overboard! I've done a bad sin. Punish me now! Actually don't or else I can't do anymore chapters. I'm too evil. I think I overdid it too much. Reviews are much appreciated… o.o

_**Preview**_

Sakura Seasons – Conclusion

"N-Naruto, that idiot." Sayaka stated, holding her chopsticks.

"He was fine anyway. All he needed to do was wash out all the blood since it stopped bleeding." Sakura explained, eating sushi.

"So Tsunade-sama had to cancel the training today?"

"Yup. There was someone who fell down the stairs so she couldn't just hang around with me."

'_Yup. I want things to be like this every single day. No Sasuke, no fangirls to worry about and all that kind of stuff I used to bawl about.'_

'**But you must admit. Those times were fun… and scary…'**

'_I want to at least lead a normal life.'_

'**Too late. You already got yourself tangled up with Karin's plans. What could happen in the future anyway?'**

'_Whatever. Shut up, I'm hungry.'_

'**So what, you can talk to me while eating.'**

'_But I want to talk to Sayaka.'_

'**Yeah but still you can talk to us both.'**

'_It's not like she can read my mind so she can join the conversation.'_

'**Oh cool, she has onigiri. Ask for one, you know you want one.'**

'_Fine you win.'_

'**I always do.'**

'_No you don't'_

'**Yes I do.'**

'_This is all going well. See I want things this way.'_

'**Well stop saying it because I already know.'**

'_But you don't pay attention.'_

'**Hey look, it's Naruto.'**

'_What's he doing?'_

'**Whoa, he just fell off that tree.'**

'_Do you think I should help him?'_

'**Nah leave him alone. This is good to watch anyway.'**


	29. Conclusion

Sakura Seasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would go nuts and probably do the same things like the previous chapter.**

A/N: I guess I've calmed down. Not really, I'm actually really shocked. But I had to do it. I'm so bad… Oh yeah, we are getting so close to ending this fanfic and into the sequel. I'm not having a lot of chapters when they're juniors and seniors.

16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Chapter 29

Conclusion

Sakura walked on the streets all alone the next morning. She took deep breaths and listened to loud music on her iPod to not think about the previous day. She turned the corner and saw Sayaka walking with Sai.

"Ohayo Sayaka, Sai!" Sakura greeted from the distance, waving her arm.

"Sakura-chan, ohayo!" Sayaka shouted back.

Sakura ran up to them with a bright smile on her face.

"Good to see you happy today and forgetting your past." Sayaka commented.

"Let's go or we'll be late for school." Sakura said, walking.

'_I want things to stay this way now. I don't want my life to be involved with him.'_

'**Are you sure you're doing the right thing?'**

'_Of course I am. I don't want to be lied to again.'_

'**Yeah but I know deep inside that you want him back. Onii-chan would surely know how to deal with this.'**

Sakura frowned. She tried so hard not to cry again. She remembered what she wrote yesterday in her diary.

_**.:Entry:.**_

'_Okaa-san, Otou-san and Onii-chan in heaven,_

_Sasuke got engaged to Karin. He didn't tell me about it. He kept it all a big secret to me. He didn't even apologise to me! I'm not sure who he is anymore. I bet he lied to me all this time. It's getting hard now. I don't want to suffer anymore. So now I've decided to try to keep away from his as much as I can. He didn't even talk to me today. I'll try and hang out with Sayaka tomorrow. She knows how I feel. She's probably got a sadder life than me. Tomorrow I will start a new life. Without him. I'm gonna try to be happy as much as I can live.'_

_**.::End of entry::.**_

Sakura snapped out of her memory and soon realised that she was at the school gates. People seemed to be crowding round two people. She didn't want to know who it was. She turned the other way and walked up to Hinata and Naruto.

"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted with an authentic smile.

"Huh? Sakura-chan, you're not going to talk with Sasuke?" Hinata asked, bemused.

"Nope. I'm trying to have a life without him so I can be happy as possible." Sakura proudly spoke, walking to her classroom.

"Ohayo Sayaka." Hinata greeted.

"Ohayo…" Sayaka replied back weakly.

"I don't think she's doing the right thing." Hinata moaned.

"She'll have to confront him sooner or later anyway." Sayaka stated, walking to the classroom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura sat down in her seat in the half empty classroom. She slowly took her books out until people began to talk louder. Sasuke and Karin were coming in the classroom, showing off like they were movie stars. Karin smirked while looking at Sakura's direction.

'_Yes! My plan is working!' _Karin cheered in her mind.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn!" Sakura quietly cursed to herself.

'_Wha-what should I do now? They're coming this way!'_

'**Just calm down and pretend that you didn't notice them.'**

Sakura hesitantly looked down to her desk and textbooks and she pretended to rummage through her bag to look for her pencil. The couple passed, not even acknowledging her. Sakura sighed and got out a pencil from her bag.

**Lunch**

Sakura opened her bento, sitting alone on a small table in the cafeteria. The chatter people were making got louder as Sasuke was entering the cafeteria. He wasn't with Karin which made everyone confused and murmur even louder. He seemed to be going into Sakura's direction. Sakura panicked. She quickly packed up her lunch and stood up.

"Wait, Sakura!" Sasuke called out, running up to the table.

Sakura panicked some more and hurriedly left the cafeteria.

"Damn!" Sasuke cursed, looking at the direction she left.

Sakura breathed heavily, tears nearly falling out.

'_Why was he after me? Did he come to make me even miserable?'_

'**By the look of it, you shouldn't have run or your curiosity would lead to this. And now you're crying. See what I mean?'**

'_Everything's so hard! I don't even know if I can make it as a junior. I'll probably be happier when I'm a senior.'_

'**Don't boast about that! People are worrying about you! Look I have an idea if this goes on when you're still a senior and we're almost splitting up for university.'**

'_What is it?'_

'**Something that you should know when we get to that time. Now eat. You're getting hungry.'**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So Sakura how was your day without Sasuke?" Sayaka asked.

"It was actually… alright… I guess…" Sakura replied.

Sayaka just blinked. Sakura felt heavy at that moment. She wasn't even sure if she was alright. Her face changed which made Sayaka worry.

"Do you wanna talk about this?" Sayaka asked.

"I… I don't know…" Sakura replied.

"Well I'll just take that answer as a yes."

Sayaka pulled Sakura's arm to a familiar place. They showed up at the park and they sat down on the swings. Several minutes passed after talking to each other. Sakura just sighed. She had nothing to do with her life now.

"If you don't want to get involved with Sasuke, just study." Sayaka advised.

Sakura looked up. "Huh?"

"You wanted to be a doctor well now's your chance to study for it. At least you have a good future ahead of you." Sayaka smiled.

Sakura smiled back. "Everyone helped me so much. I wish I could repay you."

"Don't worry about that. The important thing is that we're all still friends." Sayaka assured, standing up.

"Do you wanna go home now?" Sayaka questioned.

Sakura proudly nodded and stood up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ohayo, Sayaka!" Sakura greeted as she walked up to the said girl.

"Huh? Where's Sai?" Sakura asked, looking around.

"He's sick so he can't go to school for a week." Sayaka replied.

"Now come on, we're gonna be late asking Tsunade-sama." Sayaka smiled, pulling Sakura towards the school.

'_Yup, I want things to be like this now.'_

'**But how about the rest?'**

'_Huh? Oh yeah, they haven't been talking a lot to me lately.'_

'**They probably understand what you're going through right now so I guess they're giving you some space.'**

'_You're right…'_

'**Holy crap! Hoe the hell did we get into the office that quick?!'**

'_It's called losing track of time.'_

"So Sakura, you want to be my apprentice?" Tsunade asked which made Sakura snap out of her conversation with her inner.

"H-hai." Sakura replied blandly.

"Alright then." Tsunade leaned forward. "Be in the nurses' office at lunch break today."

"I will. Thank you." Sakura brightly smiled, standing up and heading for the door.

'_Nothing is gonna ruin my dream!'_

Sakura hummed a happy tune and appeared at the classroom door. She skipped to her seat and got her books out. Sasuke and Karin also arrived in the classroom. This time everyone where whispering to each other with a strange expression on their faces. Sayaka stopped as soon as she got to the door. She then walked over to Sakura's desk.

"What's up with the change of mood around here?" She asked, sitting down.

"Dunno. Everyone's talking about something else now.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!" A familiar voice entered the room.

Ino marched off to her desk and placed her hands on the table.

"I so cannot believe that Tsunade-sama is gonna teach you! I mean I heard she was one of the best doctors in Konoha a long time ago." Ino blabbed.

"Okay, who the hell spreads the news round here?" Sakura asked.

"Practically my source was Naruto. I dunno how he got the info. Everyone knows about it now. Oh it's nearly time for class. See you later!" Ino waved before skipping out.

Sakura got totally livid. She held out her fist and a dark aura took over. She stood up and marched to Naruto's class.

"Oh god… I have a bad feeling about this.

**Naruto's classroom**

Naruto proudly smirked and nodded his head.

"Yep, that's what happened. I know it all." Naruto said, showing off.

What he didn't know that someone was out to get him.

"NARUTO!!!!" A furious voice called out.

"Huh?" Naruto looked around.

-PUNCH!!!-

"Don't spread the damn news about me idiot!" Sakura angrily shouted.

Naruto lay on the floor with a massive nosebleed.

"S-Sakura, you didn't have to go that far…" Hinata remarked.

"Oh so if I do something embarrassing he's gonna spread the news like chicken pox and would you think I would be fine with that?" Sakura said.

"You got a point…"

"Hinata-chan, help me…" Naruto groaned in pain, raising his arm up.

"Naruto quit it. You'll survive anyway it's just an ordinary nosebleed." Sakura coldly replied back, slapping the arm back down to the floor.

Sakura muttered some curses while leaving the surprised classroom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"N-Naruto, that idiot." Sayaka stated, holding her chopsticks.

"He was fine anyway. All he needed to do was wash out all the blood since it stopped bleeding." Sakura explained, eating sushi.

"So Tsunade-sama had to cancel the training today?"

"Yup. There was someone who fell down the stairs so she couldn't just hang around with me."

'_Yup. I want things to be like this every single day. No Sasuke, no fangirls to worry about and all that kind of stuff I used to bawl about.'_

'**But you must admit. Those times were fun… and scary…'**

'_I want to at least lead a normal life.'_

'**Too late. You already got yourself tangled up with Karin's plans. What could happen in the future anyway?'**

'_Whatever. Shut up, I'm hungry.'_

'**So what, you can talk to me while eating.'**

'_But I want to talk to Sayaka.'_

'**Yeah but still you can talk to us both.'**

'_It's not like she can read my mind so she can join the conversation.'_

'**Oh cool, she has onigiri. Ask for one, you know you want one.'**

'_Fine you win.'_

'**I always do.'**

'_No you don't'_

'**Yes I do.'**

'_This is all going well. See I want things this way.'_

'**Well stop saying it because I already know.'**

'_But you don't pay attention.'_

'**Hey look, it's Naruto.'**

'_What's he doing?'_

'**Whoa, he just fell off that tree.'**

'_Do you think I should help him?'_

'**Nah leave him alone. This is good to watch anyway.'**

16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: This is the last chapter when they're juniors. There's a bit of a time skip so Sakura is still not talking to Sasuke. The sequel will go good with this! Muhahahahaha! Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Sakura Seasons – Sakura's New Life

"Let's see… which class am I in now…" Sakura slowly said, reading her timetable carefully.

"YES!!!" Sakura cheered, hugging Sayaka.

"We're in the same classes again." Sakura smiled.

"Why do you like her better than us?" Ino moaned with her hands on her hips.

"Dunno. I've gotten accustomed to her." Sakura excused.

"By the way, how are the fashion classes going with Emi?" Sakura asked, jumping subjects.

"It's going GREAT!! I didn't know Emi-sempai had such a good fashion sense!" Ino squealed, skipping away to her class.

"Ino will always be the same." Sakura stated.

"Yeah…" The rest agreed.


	30. Sakura's New Life

Sakura Seasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own the plot and some of the characters in story.**

A/N: Okeys! They're seniors now and things are gonna get… better or worse? I don't even know if it better or worse and I'm the author! Damn writer's block… Oh yeah there's a song in this chapter but I didn't put the whole song in it because it was too much work.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot.

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!

I bet I won't get any cards. I've never had any in my life anyway. I guess no-one really like me...

1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Chapter 30

Sakura's New Life

Sakura happily skipped out of her house, humming a happy tune. She walked down the street and turned a corner.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" A voice called out in a distance.

Sakura looked up only to find Sayaka and Sai. She waved to them and ran up to the couple.

"Ah, it feels good to be a senior, even though it's the first day back and we're still not in school." Sakura stated as soon as she caught up with them.

"Mmmm… How long has it been?" Sayaka asked.

"How long's what?" Sakura questioned.

"How long has that incident been…"

Sakura looked down. It had been a year since she left Sasuke. She regretted partly what she'd done but got over it long enough for the gang to hate him. Everyone got along really fine without Sasuke. Karin was still there but that didn't stop them from being happy. Minori got transferred to another school so he wasn't a bother anymore. And sometimes Sasuke would unexpectedly come up to Sakura but either she'd run away or was just about to leave. Sakura didn't want a life with him, problems, fangirls and worries about nothing. She liked her life just as it is right now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Let's see… which class am I in now…" Sakura slowly said, reading her timetable carefully.

"YES!!!" Sakura cheered, hugging Sayaka.

"We're in the same classes again." Sakura smiled.

"Why do you like her better than us?" Ino moaned with her hands on her hips.

"Dunno. I've gotten accustomed to her." Sakura excused.

"By the way, how are the fashion classes going with Emi?" Sakura asked, jumping subjects.

"It's going GREAT!! I didn't know Emi-sempai had such a good fashion sense!" Ino squealed, skipping away to her class.

"Ino will always be the same." Sakura stated.

"Yeah…" The rest agreed.

Sakura turned around and immediately saw Sasuke in her view. She hesitantly walked away with a bracelet clinking on her wrist. Sasuke tilted his head towards Sakura's direction. He frowned, showing emotion for the first time in public. Karin turned to see her fiancé but then wore a sour look.

Sakura shrugged off the thoughts that people were watching her. She kept going, not stopping her steps. She headed straight to Tsunade's office and knocked gently on the door.

"Come in Sakura." Tsunade called out from her desk.

"How did you know it was me?" Sakura said, popping her head at the door.

"You always knock like that. Anyways come here, I have your timetable for your private lessons with me." Tsunade replied, moving her finger to and fro.

Sakura had been studying since she was a junior. She was hoping to get into the best university in the village. She wanted the job so badly that she even quit the kendo club since it was getting serious.

"See you at second period." Tsunade bid a goodbye.

Sakura just smiled while raising her hand up to her chest. She got out and closed the door. She sighed instantly, seeing something horrible. Lee was standing in front of her, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Ohayo my young flower!" Lee greeted with the damn trademark smile.

Sakura just twitched. Lee had been going over to her lately and giving her flowers. This got her really pissed off so usually she would end up punching him at Fridays. And possibly Saturdays.

"Umm… I have to get to class early." Sakura lied.

"Okay then. Take my token of-" Lee began but Sakura had pushed the bouquet of flowers in his mouth to shut him up.

Sakura stormed off, holding up her clenched fist tightly. She hated that phrase. That's why she would usually punch him on Fridays and Saturdays. Sakura looked at her timetable sheet and climbed up the long steps.

"Music room, music room, music room…" Sakura said; gazing upon every class door she passed.

"Ah, music room." She opened the sliding door which was at the top floor of the entire academy. She widened her eyes and gaped.

"Oh wow. I never knew the music room was **this **big…" Sakura gasped, closing the door behind her and walked randomly everywhere.

"Uhhh, Sakura, your seat is over here." Sayaka called out, pointing to a seat behind her.

"Being a senior is so cool." Sakura smiled, sitting down.

The bell rang and as if on cue, the teacher came barging through the door. Surprisingly it was Kakashi and he was dead on time.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura gaped, standing up from her seat.

"Oh good, a class without Naruto." Kakashi sighed.

"Where's Kurenai-sensei?" Sakura asked, sitting back down.

"She got married to Asuma last month and she had to retire for a year to settle down so I'll be your music teacher." Kakashi explained.

"Oh…"

"Okay, first of all, does anyone know how to play any instrument?" Kakashi clapped his hands.

Everyone shot their hands up.

"Good. Does anyone know how to play the violin?"

A few hands went down.

"Flute?"

A few hands went up and down.

"Guitar?"

Less people raised their hands.

"Clarinet?"

Hands went up and down.

"Kakashi-sensei, can I rest my arm, I've been putting my hand up for all the instruments you're naming." Sayaka moaned, resting her face on the table.

"You play every one of those instruments?"

"I played the violin when I was five, I learned how to play the flute when I was ten, I played the guitar when I was thirteen and I played the clarinet when I was seven." Sayaka called out.

Kakashi looked at Sakura who was trying to mouth something to him. She was trying to say that she played tons of instruments. Kakashi nodded, acknowledging her.

"Alright everyone, choose an instrument to play." Kakashi clapped his hands again.

Everyone randomly went to random areas of the room. Sakura just learnt how to play every guitar you could name and she just started playing the flute. She chose an acoustic guitar and started to play a tune but the door barged open. There stood Sasuke and Karin.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in class?" Kakashi seriously questioned.

"Tsunade quickly transferred our first period class to here." Sasuke blandly answered.

"Alright then, pick an instrument to play." Kakashi granted, letting out his arm.

"Okay, everyone has to at least play a song for the class using the instrument you have right now. And for a bonus, you have to sing to the class as well. Sakura, you start first." Kakashi ordered.

Sakura nervously nodded and grabbed the guitar pick.

_It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart_

Sasuke paused and looked up at Sakura.

_  
Without saying a word  
You can light up the dark_

He eyed her like something was up with him or something.

_  
Try as I may  
I could never explain  
_

Sasuke could imagine the memories when Sakura avoided him and the times he pent with her.

_What I hear when  
You don't say a thing_

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke walked up and stopped several steps away from her, knowing she would instantly run away if he kept going._

"_Sakura, listen to me!" Sasuke cried out to her._

_Sakura just kept her head down low._

_**.::OoOoOoO::.**_

_The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall_

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura descended down the stairs in a hurry. She tripped up and leaned forward. Arms caught her waist and all her books flew down the stairs. She looked up to find the Uchiha prodigy._

"_Arigatou." Sakura thanked, smiling sweetly._

_**.::OoOoOoO::.**_

_  
You say it best,  
When you say  
Nothing at all_

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura shot up from her seat when he called for her. She quickly stuffed her things in her bag and walked away as fast as she could with her head ducked down._

"_Wait!" Sasuke yelled, running._

_But as soon as he got into the area, she disappeared._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sakura, you were awesome playing that guitar!" Sayaka commented as soon as the lesson was over.

"I didn't exactly that was good. I guess I played a wrong note." Sakura smiled, blushing a bit.

"But that was amazing! Oh, you have to hurry up with your lessons with Tsunade-sama."

"Okay then, see you in a bit!"

Sakura ran off and passed Sasuke without noticing him. His eyes were filled with regret and sorrow. Sayaka noticed this.

'_Something's up. I bet Ino knows about this.' _Sayaka suspiciously thought, running off as well.

In a minute she appeared in front of Ino.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sun began to set. The young Uchiha opened his bedroom door and angrily threw his bad onto the floor. He flopped on his bed, the back of his hand placed on his forehead. He stared into the ceiling, tangled in his thoughts.

'_Why can I never get near her? I just want to say I'm sorry.'_

'**I guess it's too late now. She officially hates you.'**

'_I'm gonna break the damn engagement anyway. I didn't know she would take it this much.'_

'**It's been a year already. She's a senior, you're a senior. I guess she has gotten over you or is just stressed out about her future.'**

'_Shut it. I can't even choose my career. I probably might not end up seeing her after we separate for university…'_

'**Don't give up! Anyway, she lives next door to us anyway- Fuck! –insert Sasuke's inner slapping himself-'**

'_Dammit! Why didn't we ever think of that! I live next door to her, duh!'_

'**Whoa, how did we forget that? But how come we never see her go to school anymore. Wait a minute, you used to go to school with her!'**

'_Yeah you duh brain! Why did I forget everything?'_

'**Beats me. You were remembering stuff when she was playing that song on the guitar.'**

'_She has a nice voice.'_

'**Didn't you know? She's been taking vocal lessons from Kurenai for five months.'**

'_What? How did you know that?'_

'**You overheard Naruto saying it to Neji.'**

'_Oh yeah.'_

'**Pull yourself together dammit! Why are you forgetting about her! If you care about her so much, how come you don't know anything about her now?!'**

'_Something's wrong…'_

'**I know!'**

'_Shut up, I'm trying to remember her singing that song in first period.'_

Sasuke waited for a moment and closed his eyes.

_It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart_

Sasuke quickly opened his eyes.

_Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark_

'**You can remember her singing at least.'**

'_Shhh!'_

_Try as I may  
I could never explain_

_What I hear when  
You don't say a thing_

Sasuke slightly smiled.

_The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall_

Sasuke felt kind of heavy and heartbroken.

_You say it best,_

For the first time, tears trickled down his cheek.

_When you say  
Nothing at all_

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: Okay I would hardly see Sasuke cry but I just had to put it there. At least you know that he cares about her. And- OMFG!! I just remebered that there's three more chapters before it all ends! Well except for the sequels so scratch that. Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Chapter 31 – Music of Memories

"How about performing for a special party for my younger brother? You play an instrument while singing." He said.

"Look you have to hurry up 'cause I got a part time job and I'm almost late."

"Get in and I'll tell you." The man spoke, opening the car door.

Sakura got in and then realised what she was doing.

'_Just who is he?'_

'**Ah, I got the file. All I got is his name is Itachi.'**

'_Okay. I guess I'll depend on that information.'_

"Hey is your name Itachi?" Sakura smirked, accusingly pointing a finger at him.

"Yes. How do you know me?" Itachi asked.

"Dunno. I guess I've met you before."

"Then what's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura."

'_Hey it's that Haruno girl! This is excellent.' _Itachi thought, slightly grinning.


	31. Music of Memories

Sakura Seasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Get that phrase into your head.**

A/N: Okay now I don't know when this fanfiction is gonna end. WRITERS BLOCK GO DIE!!! –pulls out machine gun from nowhere and starts shooting aimlessly- Plus it's half term now. But then i have to finish off my homewrok... DAMN YOU HOMEWORK!!!! -shoots with the machin gun some more.- damn, out of ammo.

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Chapter 31

Music of Memories

Summer vacation began. Students screamed and shot out of their seats as soon as the bell rang. A stampede fled out of the school causing a quick traffic. Sakura happily skipped out of her classroom with all her things and reported to Tsunade's office before leaving.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura called out, opening the door and popping her head out.

"Hm? What is it Sakura?" Tsunade looked up as she stopped typing the letter.

"Are you sure there aren't any summer jobs suited for me?" Sakura questioned.

"Nope. Not that I know of. You should probably go around the town and see if there are any summer jobs for you." Tsunade answered, typing in some words.

"Okay then. See you next trimester." Sakura said before closing the door.

"Have a good summer vacation." Tsunade called before she closed it.

Sakura walked out of the academy and through the gates. She kept walking on the pavement until a fancy car caught up with her. She stopped, confused if it was following her for the last couple of blocks. The window opened which revealed someone familiar but she couldn't remember.

"Hey you, do you go to Konoha Academy?" The man in the car asked.

"Yeah…" Sakura replied, unsure if she was supposed to talk to him.

'_Why does he look so familiar?' _Sakura thought.

"Do you need a summer job?" The man asked again.

"Yeah but is it a scam?"

"No scams, I promise." He said, putting his hand out.

"Whatever. What is it?" Sakura questioned.

"How about performing for a special party for my younger brother? You play an instrument while singing." He said.

"Look you have to hurry up 'cause I got a part time job and I'm almost late."

"Get in and I'll tell you." The man spoke, opening the car door.

Sakura got in and then realised what she was doing.

'_Just who is he?'_

'**Ah, I got the file. All I got is his name is Itachi.'**

'_Okay. I guess I'll depend on that information.'_

"Hey is your name Itachi?" Sakura smirked, accusingly pointing a finger at him.

"Yes. How do you know me?" Itachi asked.

"Dunno. I guess I've met you before."

"Then what's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura."

'_Hey it's that Haruno girl! This is excellent.' _Itachi thought, slightly grinning.

"Hey, I need to get to work." Sakura interrupted.

"Oh yes, where is it?"

"The bakery around five streets away."

"Oh it's that bakery." Itachi nodded, signalling the driver to go there.

"Okay here's business. You come and perform next Saturday. Here are the passes and details about it. Call me later so we can arrange the song you're singing." Itachi informed, giving her the things.

Sakura blinked twice, looking at them. The car stopped and Itachi opened the door.

"Thanks." Sakura thanked, getting out.

"Remember you have to call later." Itachi reminded as the car drove away.

Sakura turned to the bakery and looked down. She shrugged and then got into the bakery.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Early next Saturday, Itachi pondered around the main hall, looking for his little brother.

"Sasuke!" Itachi called out, his voice echoing.

"What?" Sasuke impatiently asked; his head out of a door.

"There's a surprise I have for you."

"God! Stop giving me surprises! My life is getting worse because of them!"

"Yes but this should make your life… umm, easier."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. A butler came into the scene, heading towards Itachi.

"Master Itachi, there is a girl at the entrance saying that she's Haruno Sakura." The butler informed in a well mannered way.

Sasuke widened his eyes.

"Good, let her in." Itachi smiled, letting the butler do his job.

"You invited Sakura here?!" Sasuke demanded.

"She was asking for a summer job so I granted her wish. She's just singing and playing her guitar anyway."

"Yeah but you don't know that **Karin **is gonna be here."

"Oh shoot. Oh well, that's your problem now not mine." Itachi smiled apologetically.

Someone knocked on the door and opened it. It revealed Sakura carrying her guitar case. She opened her mouth and froze.

"I knew you were familiar!" Sakura accusingly pointed at Itachi, recovering from her staring.

"Who knew?" Itachi excused.

"Now you're gonna be playing in the ballroom which is over here…" Itachi informed, pushing her into a big spacious room.

"Just try out playing in there!" Itachi called out, closing the door.

Sasuke just glared at him.

"Do you want a private performance?" Itachi pointed at the door.

"No way! She won't even do it for me!" Sasuke shouted.

"Okay then." Itachi innocently raised his hands up, walking into the ballroom.

Hours later Sakura had just finished performing. Karin wasn't in there 'cause she didn't want to listen to Sakura's music and Sasuke was forced to follow her. Everyone cleared out of the ballroom, leaving Sakura all alone with the stage.

"Okay… I get to stay here overnight… now what?" Sakura asked herself, looking around.

"Oh well, I'll just play around." She simply smiled, getting her guitar out again.

Meanwhile Sasuke was just walking around the hall, wondering if Sakura was still at the ballroom. He suddenly had an idea. He headed towards the ballroom but he didn't even dare to go in there. Beside the door to the ballroom was a stand with a bust on top of it. Sasuke tipped it over and the portrait moved which showed a secret passageway. He crept in there, aware that no-one was watching. The portrait closed back.

He climbed up the stairs and ended up in a dark room with tiny holes on the wall. He looked through them and saw the whole ballroom and Sakura was still in there. She held her guitar firmly. She grabbed the guitar pick and started playing.

_It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart_

Sasuke realised that that song was the only song she could play on the guitar.

_Without saying a word  
You can light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing_

He stayed to listen to her beautiful singing. He leaned his head on the wall, closing his eyes.

_The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all_

_All day long  
I can hear people  
Talking out loud_

_**Flashback**_

"_Did you hear? The Uchiha guy and Karin are engaged!" a person gossiped._

"_Duh. Everyone heard the announcement. Well except for the people who were ill on that day." Another person whispered back._

_Sakura frowned and ducked her head. She stayed still for a couple of moments._

_**.::OoOoOoO::.**_

_But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd_

_Try as they may  
They could never define  
What's been said  
Between your  
Heart and mine_

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke panicked. He walked around the room countless times._

'_Damn! I'm too nervous! I can't give the letter to her!'_

'_**Well, just put it in her present. That way you wouldn't have to confront her!'**_

'_Okay. If I trust you anyway.'_

'_**What do you mean by that?! I'm you and you're me.'**_

'_Hn.'_

'_**Don't 'hn' me! I'm your inner you usurutonkachi!'**_

_**.::OoOoOoO::.**_

_The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me_

_**Flashback**_

"_Geez, you could have waited longer for me. Naruto had trouble getting his dogi off." Sakura moaned._

"_Hey at least I waited." Sasuke replied back._

_Sakura made a puffing noise and smiled._

_**.::OoOoOoO::.**_

_There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me_

_**Flashback**_

"_Dammit! Another fangirl attack!" Sakura bawled, struggling to get out of the sack._

_The girls gasped and she heard footsteps run off like crazy. Sakura easily got out of the bag, helped by Sasuke._

"_You never loose touch of me do you?" Sakura smirked._

"_Nope." Sasuke blandly called back, kicking the sack away._

_**.::OoOoOoO::.**_

_The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall_

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh god. This ride looks scary…" Sakura stated with her eyes getting smaller._

"_It's just bungee jumping." Sasuke simply said._

"_It still looks scary though…"_

_Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand._

"_At least calm down before it's your turn." Sasuke slightly blushed, looking the other way._

_Sakura smiled. A few minutes later it was Sakura's turn. She was safely strapped and so was Sasuke since he was next. Sakura jumped off but her cord broke. Sakura screamed as she fell down and in an instant second, she stopped falling. She opened her eyes to find Sasuke who caught her._

_**.::OoOoOoO::.**_

_You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all_

Sakura stopped playing. She immediately packed her guitar and hurriedly walked out of the ballroom.

'_Why am I thinking about him?'_

'**Duh, 'cause you miss him. Maybe that's the answer.'**

'_Shut up.'_

Sakura quickly ran up the stairs to the room she was staying in. The portrait moved and out came Sasuke. He looked around to see if Sakura was still around. He sadly frowned again and stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away.

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: I guess it's obvious who was thinking each flashback. God that took a lot of work. THE FANFICTION IS ALMOST ENDING!!! But then, I have the sequel and the sequel after that. Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Chapter 32 – Decision

"Why is everyone leaving me…?" Ino cried out.

"Don't worry Ino; the university I'm going to is next to yours." Hinata smiled.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan!!" Ino fake cried, hugging the said girl.

"How about the idiot?" Neji asked, pointing his chopsticks at him.

"I'm going to a university in Amegakure." Naruto replied triumphantly.

"Which university?" Sai asked.

"I forgot the name but it's a private university and there's people who want to be involved in business go there." Naruto answered.

"I heard that Sasuke's going into the same university." Sai said.

"Huh?" Ino gaped, quickly recovering from her fake crying.

"How _do _you know these kinds of things?" Sayaka asked.

"He told me everything when he was still unengaged with Karin." Sai explained.

"Oh." Everyone chanted in unison.

"Yeah but Sakura, why are you going to a university so far away?" Ino begged, moving subjects.


	32. Decision

Sakura Seasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Except for some of the characters and the story.**

A/N: Okay, that's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna try and end this fanfic as soon as I can 'cause I sooo cannot wait until the sequel! So I'm gonna try and end this quick! X3

1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Chapter 32

Decision

Sakura smiled, getting to her locker. She placed her books inside and the usual thing happened.

"Ohayo, my young beautiful flower!" Lee greeted.

Sakura sighed but was relived that he didn't bring her flowers.

"What university are you going to?" Lee asked eagerly, getting a notebook and pencil out of nowhere.

Sakura grinned.

"I'm studying abroad to England."

"Ah okay." Lee smiled, walking away.

"Sucker." Sakura quietly giggled to herself.

Sakura was going to a university in Sunagakure. There was a good medical university there so she enrolled herself. She strolled along the hallway and then outside. She met up with the usual gang outside on a picnic table.

"Hi guys." Sakura greeted, sitting down.

"Hey." Everyone chorused.

"What's up with Ino?" Sakura immediately asked, looking at the blonde who looked like she was gonna die.

"She's in a different university than Shikamaru. She's going to a beauty school and he's gonna go to an ordinary one." Tenten answered.

"Oh yeah… we might all get separated…" Sakura frowned.

"What university are you gonna go to Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"A… university in Sunagakure…" Sakura slowly spoke, hiding under the table.

"NANI???!!!!" Ino screamed, standing up.

(A/N: 'Nani' means 'what' in Japanese.)

"Why is everyone leaving me…?" Ino cried out.

"Don't worry Ino; the university I'm going to is next to yours." Hinata smiled.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan!!" Ino fake cried, hugging the said girl.

"How about the idiot?" Neji asked, pointing his chopsticks at him.

"I'm going to a university in Amegakure." Naruto replied triumphantly.

"Which university?" Sai asked.

"I forgot the name but it's a private university and there's people who want to be involved in business go there." Naruto answered.

"I heard that Sasuke's going into the same university." Sai said.

"Huh?" Ino gaped, quickly recovering from her fake crying.

"How _do _you know these kinds of things?" Sayaka asked.

"He told me everything when he was still unengaged with Karin." Sai explained.

"Oh." Everyone chanted in unison.

"Yeah but Sakura, why are you going to a university so far away?" Ino begged, moving subjects.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama told me to enrol there!" Sakura spluttered, freaked out by Ino's look because she had puppy eyes.

"Hehe, that always does the trick." Ino cackled.

"You're going to a beauty university and you can't get yourself to look good?" Naruto smirked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY YOU MORON!!!" Ino screeched, hitting Naruto in the head.

"I'll go get the first aid kit." Sakura moaned, getting up like the usual.

"Or I should get Tsunade-sama." Sakura corrected, looking at the impact Ino had left Naruto with.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke walked in the hallway, carefree with his hands shoved into his pockets. He heard the chatter between Tsunade and Sakura in the office. He leaned closer to the door and listened carefully.

"So you're sure that you're going to Sunagakure?" Tsunade repeated.

"Yup. I've already enrolled myself into a university there." Sakura replied and it sounded like she was smiling.

"Okay then. I'll give you a ride there for your entrance exams." Tsunade called back.

Sasuke leaned back to the hallway. He stood there with his heart aching.

'_Sakura's not gonna be in a university around here. And Sunagakure is a long way.'_

'**Damn!!! Why does everything have to happen to me?!'**

'_You mean me. I'm doing everything remember? You're my inner and I am the real person.'_

'**Now I know why Sakura left you.'**

'_Sh-shut up!'_

Sasuke ran away from the area, unaware who was right behind him.

"Whoa, Sasuke's such a big idiot." Neji smirked.

He then went off to tell Ino since she was the most reliable person for this situation.

Meanwhile Sasuke was still running off.

'**Hey dumbass, school, isn't over yet,'**

'_Crap… Not again.'_

Sasuke furiously turned back to the academy. He ran inside ignoring Karin who he saw as soon as he got back in. He climbed up the long stairs and turned the corner. He opened the sliding doors and just as expected. Sakura was in there, panicking loads.

"Sakura listen to me." Sasuke seriously spoke.

"No! I don't want to get upset over some stupid thing again!" Sakura yelled, turning the opposite direction, covering her ears.

"But I just want to know-"

"Why you're such a big jerk?!" Sakura squatted down with her hands still covering her ears.

"I just want to know if you're really going to Sunagakure!!" Sasuke bellowed, getting closer to her.

"Yeah, so what? What does it matter to you anyway?!" Sakura yelled back.

"No…" Sasuke quietly whispered.

'_Damn! She really is going!'_

'**You can meet her again right? I mean this is a small world.'**

'_No it's not! It's bigger than you think idiot!'_

Sasuke turned back, heading for the door. He ran randomly everywhere. He soon stopped at a supply closet. He went in there and made sure no-one was around. He sat on the concrete floor with his knees up to his face.

"I won't see Sakura anymore…" Sasuke quietly told himself over and over again.

Pictures of here began to appear in his mind. He missed her a lot. He didn't want her to disappear.

'**I just can't believe it. Tomorrow's the last day we're gonna be here…'**

'_Why doesn't she ever listen to me?'_

'**Hey, I have an idea. Since it's gonna be the last day we're gonna be with her, how about giving her that charm?'**

'_The charm I got ages ago? I still don't think she has the bracelet I gave her.'_

'**Think about it. Don't you always hear something clinking when you're around her?'**

'_She probably might have a necklace.'_

'**Just do it! You'll regret this later on if you don't do it.'**

'_Whatever. Okay, what's your plan?'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I just can't believe that it's the last day were gonna be in the academy tomorrow." Sakura said.

"What?! Tomorrow's the last day of school?" Ino demanded, grabbing hold of Sakura's collar.

"Don't you read the school newspaper?"

"It's new so I don't read it."

"You're so god damn lazy."

"But it's the last day. I suggest we throw a party. And on that party we keep track of each other by asking what out cell phone number is."

"Whatever, but you're planning it." Sakura grinned walking away as fast as she could.

"Okay then Sakura, the party's at your house!!" Ino yelled before Sakura could get away.

"Damn that Ino…" Sakura cursed quietly to herself.

Ino smiled devilishly and then turned to her house.

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: Okay, I know that was a short chapter but the next chapter is the last one and I am updating tomorrow! –cackles evilly- Reviews are much appreciated!

_**Preview**_

Chapter 33 – Goodbye Everyone

"Idiot…"

Sayaka turned and walked out.

"Told you-" Kiba teased.

"Shut up!" Naruto wailed, rubbing his head once again, mumbling curses.

The sound of the crowd began to get louder and louder.

"Dammit! It's starting!" Naruto panicked, hiding behind his seat.

Neji just smacked his forehead.

**Girls P.O.V**

"Oh my gosh! We're going on the stage now!" Sakura whispered.

"Don't worry Sakura, Sai and I got your back." Sayaka whispered back to her before getting back to her seat.

Sakura gulped and took a deep breath.

The curtains opened and the lights dimmed. Everyone stayed quiet.

'_Shit! I have to start of the song!'_

'**Shut up and just do it!'**

Sakura nervously plucked at her guitar using her pick. The song finally started with Ino singing.


	33. Goodbye Everyone

Sakura Seasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. BELIEVE IT!!!**

A/N: -sniffs- It's the last chapter. I have been so proud of my well beloved reviewers. I love you guys! Hope you can still read my sequel! I'm gonna have credits after the chapter but it won't be long. I just love all my reviwers!

16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Chapter 33

Goodbye Everyone

"I can't believe we have to do this dumb music concert today-" Ino began but was interrupted by Sakura.

"What music concert?"

"You're telling me to keep on the dates, how about you? Speak for yourself."

"Whatever. But what am I doing again?"

"You're playing the guitar since Kakashi-sensei said you were so good at it."

"Yeah but where are the boys?"

"We're doing battle of the bands. There!" Tenten irritably answered.

"Huh?"

"Just practice your notes Sakura!" Ino yelled. "Here, its all Japanese songs, the boys are doing J-pop and J-rock songs."

"Good. At least Ino would at least stop pronouncing English words wrongly." Sakura smirked, taking her sheets.

"Hey! I got a C in English!" Ino outrageously shouted, blushing madly.

"Tch, whatever." Sakura lazily replied back, playing her guitar.

**Boys P.O.V**

"Naruto you big idiot! You're singing a different damn song!" Neji scolded, hitting the blonde.

"Geez, don't hit me. Hit Kiba instead for being late for practice." Naruto moaned, rubbing his head.

Kiba laughed.

"D-damn you!" Naruto cursed.

"Hey, at least thank him for being Sasuke's replacement." Sai reminded, leaning on a wall.

"You got an easier job! You're doing the stage stuff!" Naruto shouted, accusingly pointing a finger at him.

Sai stuck out his tongue before walking away.

"You got served Naruto." Shikamaru chortled.

"B-but- GAARGH!!!" Naruto furiously screamed, tugging pieces of his hair.

"Careful Moron, you might get bald." Neji laughed.

"C-can we just get on with this?!" Naruto yelled back.

Meanwhile, hiding behind the door was Sasuke, watching their every movement. He sighed before quietly closing the door. He turned and jumped.

"Kakashi-sensei!" He called, startled.

"If you're going to keep spying on them, you might as well be the main." Kakashi smirked, giving him a card before walking away.

"Main what?" Sasuke asked himself.

He read the card and replaced his face with a fowl expression.

"Damn…"

'**Hey, don't forget to give the card to her!'**

'_Of course I won't forget! Anyway, when should I give it to her?'_

'**When you fell like it. It's you not me.'**

'_Great, now you're telling me who's the boss.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Damn, damn, damn, damn." Naruto panicked, walking up and down.

"Calm down Naruto. The concert's starting in 5 minutes anyway." Neji scolded, forcing Naruto to sit down.

"But it's still scary." Naruto bawled.

"Don't worry; I already told Sayaka not to mess up with our music." Neji said.

"How do I know that's not a lie?" Naruto asked.

"I'll get her." Shikamaru said, getting up and heading for the door.

In a few moments Sayaka was pushed into the room.

"Are you sure you're not gonna mess up with our music?" Naruto asked, carefully listening to the response.

"Duh you idiot!" Sayaka yelled, hitting him on the head. "Who do you think is gonna be watching me mixing up your music? Kakashi-sensei?"

"You got a point there."

"Idiot…"

Sayaka turned and walked out.

"Told you-" Kiba teased.

"Shut up!" Naruto wailed, rubbing his head once again, mumbling curses.

The sound of the crowd began to get louder and louder.

"Dammit! It's starting!" Naruto panicked, hiding behind his seat.

Neji just smacked his forehead.

**Girls P.O.V**

"Oh my gosh! We're going on the stage now!" Sakura whispered.

"Don't worry Sakura, Sai and I got your back." Sayaka whispered back to her before getting back to her seat.

Sakura gulped and took a deep breath.

The curtains opened and the lights dimmed. Everyone stayed quiet.

'_Shit! I have to start of the song!'_

'**Shut up and just do it!'**

Sakura nervously plucked at her guitar using her pick. The song finally started with Ino singing.

(A/N: The song is ending 6 of the Naruto series. The English translation is on this url and you can download it on the website it uses: )

I believe your promise.  
It's too hard to give me courage  
Always I feel it.  
The precious time with you...

I believe your promise.  
It's too hard to give me courage  
Always I feel it.  
The precious time with you...

Tachidomatta kata ni  
Asu he mukau kaze wo kanjiteta  
Machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni  
Futari tsutsumu kedo

"Sorezore ni chigau kagayaki ga aru" to  
Warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieru yo

Kimi wa ryuusei no you ni kodoku na TSUBAME no you ni  
Yoru no yami wo kirisaki yukeru hazu  
Tokei jikake no hibi ni nagasaresou na toki wa  
Wasurenaide hitori ja nai koto

I believe your promise.  
It's too hard to give me courage  
Always I feel it.  
The precious time with you...

I believe your promise.  
It's too hard to give me courage  
Always I feel it.  
The precious time with you...

"Jibun rashisa" nante  
Kangaetemo imi nante nai ne  
Donna toki mo kimi wa kimi dakara  
Arinomama de ite

POKETTO no naka wo KARAPPO ni shitemo  
Daiji na mono wa hidari no mune ni nokotteru

Yume wa ryuusei no you ni ameagari no niji no you ni  
kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsurete kuru  
Mayoi tsudukeru koto ga hitotsu no kotae ni naru yo  
Gomakashitari shinai to chikaou

"Nani ga machigatte iru no darou?  
Nani ga machigatte inai no darou?"  
Sonna toki wa sora ni te wo nobashi  
Motto takaku ryoute wo hirogete  
Motto motto takaku  
Kitto sou tsukameru mugen na kimi no mirai

Toki wa ryuusei no you ni nagaku hikaru o wo hiki  
Matataku ma ni kakenukete yuku kara  
Nido to modoranai kyou wo ima to mukiau tsuyosa wo  
Akirametari shinai to chikaou

There was a loud applause and the curtains shut.

"Oh… my… God…" Sakura slowly spoke, walking like a robot.

"I didn't know there were that much of a heck of people!"

"Don't worry; it's the boys' turn now anyways." Sayaka smiled, patting her shoulder.

The girls glanced at the boys in the band. They were freaking out like hell.

"Don't be scaredy cats and be like a man!" Ino encouraged.

"Apparently Naruto isn't a man." Neji stated; claming down immediately, walking to the electric guitar.

The guys got to their positions and breathed deeply. The curtains separated again and the crowd went wild. They banged on the instruments as the audience waved their hands in the air.

(A/N: This is opening 4 in the Naruto series. The songs I put in here are just for fun. Lol you can listen to them as well so you can experience the concert they're doing. Here's the url where you can see the English translation and the place you can download it: )

We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Butta kitte kuze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)

Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e iku?  
Gokusai shoku no KARASU ga sore wo ubai totte yaburi suteta  
Saa kokoro no me mi hiraite shikato ima wo mikiwamero!(Yeah!)  
Ushinau mono nante nai sa iza mairou!

We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)

Oto wo tatezu shinobi yoru kage ga itsumo bokura wo madowaseru  
Yuugen jikkou ookina kaze ga uneri wo agete fuki areru  
Kazashita surudoi katana de onore no asu kiri hirake!(Yeah!)  
Hoshou nante doko ni mo nai sa naa sou daro!?

We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Butta kitte kuze Get the fire! (Repeat)

We are fighting Dreamers kono nakama-tachi to  
Fighting Dreamers subete wo makikomi  
Fighting Dreamers kokorozashi takaku  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-!

We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!  
go my way!...

(Don't forget your first impulse ever)  
(Let's keep your adventurous ever)  
(Don't forget your first impulse ever)  
(Let's keep your adventurous ever)

Go!

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase like a dangan LINEAR!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Butta kitte kuze Get the fire! (Repeat)

The curtains shut again as the girls had their turn.

Hours later the concert still kept going. When it was the girls' turn to perform, Sasuke crept backstage and into the girl's waiting room.

'_Are you sure this is gonna work?'_

'**I dunno. Don't ask me.'**

'_Or should I just drop secretly by her house- wait, I got a brilliant idea!'_

'**Well do it now before you forget!'**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The concert ended as the two bands packed up. The girls got into their waiting room and grabbed their things. Sakura reached for her guitar case. She stopped as she saw an envelope inside. She looked around and snatched it and stuffed it into her pocket. She then carefully placed her guitar inside the case.

"So Sakura, are you ready for the party?" Ino asked, before going out of the room.

"Yeah sure, just wait for me in the van." Sakura replied, locking the case and packing her things.

Ino left and Sakura instantly stuffed everything in her bag in ten seconds and then peeked at the letter. It had her name imprinted on it.

'_Why does this handwriting look so familiar?'_

"Sakura, come on! We're going now!" Tenten called out.

"Okay I'm coming!" Sakura called back, shoving the letter back into her pocket and carrying her things.

Several minutes later they all ended up in Sakura's house. They dumped their things in the guest room and started the karaoke machine downstairs. Sakura left them in peace while she snuck into her bedroom, taking out the letter. There seemed to be something inside that was solid other than paper. She ripped it open and tipped all the contents on her bed. The note fell out and so did a charm with a silver string attached to it which had a light pink key. She flipped the note open and read the text.

'_To Sakura,_

_I'm really sorry that I didn't look like I cared when you found out that I was engaged to Karin. I really do care about you a lot. Here's one more present before you leave and I hope you'll forgive me._

_Sasuke_

_oxoxoxoxoxox_

_P.S. I'm going to hide the present that can be opened with the key and the charm in the morning when you leave for the airport.'_

Sakura dropped the note and looked at the charm and the key. She picked it up and smiled.

"Sakura, come down here! Your favourite song is on the karaoke machine!" Ino yelled from the living room.

"Okay, I'll be down there in a minute!" Sakura happily called back.

She grabbed the note and the items and shoved it a tiny pink treasure box where her charm bracelet was. She opened her door and descended down the stairs.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

'_It sound like they're having a party in her house.' _Sasuke thought, looking through his bedroom window.

'**Duh, it's the last day when they're gonna be seniors.'**

'_And then next week Sakura's leaving for Suna for her entrance exams…'_

'**And then she'll stay there in Temari's house since her family owns the university.'**

'…'

'**Cheer up, at least you'll definitely know what to say at the wedding.'**

'_Whatever.'_

'**It should be about time she read the letter. Or she might have ripped it up.'**

'_So what about the present then?'_

'**It's most likely she'd have kept it so just hide it on top of her bags.'**

'_Hn.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The following week sadly came. Sakura woke up early in the morning. The sun hadn't come up yet. She made her way to the bathroom and got changed. Ate her breakfast and then checked her luggage. She was surprised to find a wrapped up box on her bags. She bent down to pick it up and sat on her bed. She read the tag.

'_To Sakura,_

_I really love you and I hope you'll forgive me. Remember me always when you go to Suna._

_Sasuke_

_xxx'_

Sakura tore up the wrapping paper and gazed at the precious present. It was a delicate music box which was coloured light pink and a hint of onyx. It had a cherry blossom for the decoration and it had a key hole.

She took out the items from her tiny treasure box and unlocked the music box. It flapped open which revealed a crystal model of a cherry blossom tree and there was a picture of her and Sasuke stuck as the background behind a glass wall with the words 'I love you' imprinted on the glass. There was a wind but you needed some kind of key to turn it. She got out the charm and attached it to the wind. She twisted it and a soft tune sang out to her. She listened to it for a few minutes until it stopped and model of the cherry blossom stopped glowing and spinning.

She shut the music box and decided to take it with her. She got the silver elasticy string and tied it onto the key once more. She wore it as a necklace and she attached the charm to her bracelet. She smiled as she looked at the mirror. The doorbell rang straight after that.

She knew it was Tsunade. She quickly grabbed her things and headed downstairs. She opened the door and expectedly found Tsunade.

"Good you're ready to go." Tsunade said, walking to her car.

Sakura walked out of her house and grabbed her keys since she would be coming back in the future. She placed her nags in the car boot and got into the car. She gazed at Sasuke mansion before the car drove off. In a window, Sasuke had opened the curtains and was waving to her. Sakura stuck to the car window, wanting to see him again. She eyed the window as the car drove off. She leaned back to her seat and sadly smiled to herself.

"I'm sure we'll meet again." Sakura smiled with watery eyes.

16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

A/N: There you have it everyone. I'm so sad and excited at the same time. Now's the time to release what you've all been waiting for… The sequel, Sakura Seasons II! Yeah I couldn't be bothered to think of a better name. So there. The preview is at the bottom so please still stay with me! Reviews are much appreciated!!!!

Opps, almost forgot my credits speech. –clears throat-

ARIGATOU **crimsonstripe, 1234567899, sakura the lover, bubblebum180** for reviewing either almost every chapter or all of the chapters. And thank you for my... let me see... 15,000 HITS!!

_**PREVIEW**_

Sakura Seasons II – Chapter 1 – Welcome Back Sakura!

Sakura-chan, welcome back!" Ino cried, hugging the said girl tightly.

"If you want me to stay here, let go." Sakura breathed.

Everyone immediately let go.

"Anyway, we have a surprise for you." Ino smirked.

"Come one." Tenten said, grabbing Sakura's things.

They got into their cars and drove to Konoha. (A/N: The airport is near the borders of Konoha) Sakura stared out of the car window. They seemed to be going back to her house. The car entered her street and pulled up front of her house next to the huge mansion. Sakura got out, inhaling the air then smiled. She looked at the mansion beside her house.

(I'm making you suffer by having a short preview! But then again the sequel is coming out tomorrow.)


End file.
